Dragon Ball Z: The Unbridled Future
by irbakermaker
Summary: This is the story of Trunks' timeline as I thought it should have gone. The Super version just didn't feel right to me. My version will tell the story of rebuilding the future and will progress past Buu and the end of Z, mixing between Super and GT aspects. Dragon Ball, Z, Super, GT and their characters belong to Fuji TV, Bird Studios, Funimation, Toei, and Akira Toriyama.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Brighter Day**

"The nightmare is over." Trunks let out a sigh as his golden aura disappeared, reverting to his normal state. Cell's ki was completely gone, not a trace of him left. It was a strange feeling, safety. Trunks had never known it throughout his entire life. It led to another strange feeling, relief. The purple haired hybrid lifted off into the air, making his way back home.

"Trunks!" The familiar voice of his mother rang through Trunks' ears as he landed softly in front of the giant, though worn down, former Capsule Corp building. "You almost had me worried, son! That green lizard thing, was that the Cell you were talking about?"

"Yes, mother. He is no longer a threat." Trunks assured her just as she ran into his arms, "We are finally safe."

"It's..strange. We no longer have to run. This feeling, I haven't felt this since..well, since Goku was alive. It's been over twenty years." Bulma stepped away from her son and looked down at the grass, sighing softly as she lifted her head back up smiling.

"What is it, Mother?"

"My son, you are the new Goku. You are the greatest hero this world has ever known. I couldn't be prouder of you." Bulma turned away and looked up at the sky with hope, "Now, it's time to rebuild our world. Come with me."

Trunks smiled and followed his mother. He could almost feel the warmth of her hope as they walked together, the sky was bright and the sun truly shined for the first time in what seemed like ages.

 **A few months later…**

The news spread like wildfire, the Androids, a scourge upon the planet the likes of which had never been seen, had been destroyed. Thousands, maybe hundreds of thousands, were leaving their hiding places, coming out into the open for the first time in years. Some hadn't seen sunlight in weeks, months, years. All terrified of the cybernetic killers who had plagued the planet for two decades. They were all gathering in what was formerly known as West City, the home of the newly reopened Capsule Corp, though it was still a shell of its former self.

Bulma had opened the doors for all who would come, providing what shelter and food they could muster in exchange for volunteer work, any help to start rebuilding the world. It was a slow process, but everyone was more than happy to help the hero who had saved their planet.

Trunks was a bit of a celebrity now, many had seen his heroics in the past, but none knew who the golden haired wonder was. That changed drastically, witnesses who had seen him obliterate Android 17 and 18 had spread the word. He couldn't go anywhere out into the world without swarms of people hanging on his every word. It got to the point where Trunks would avoid going outside of his room at all costs, despite his mother's pleas...

"Trunks Brief! You get out here this instant!" Bulma shouted, banging on Trunks' door.

Trunks was looking out the window and over the city. It had grown exponentially bigger in the last few months, but he feared it wasn't fast enough. Startled by his mother's cries, he jumped out of his trance. She was insistent he saw the people everyday, she said he gave them hope and helped them push themselves further. The half-saiyan begrudgingly got up and walked towards the door, "Coming Mother."

The door slid open as Trunks, in his trademark purple jacket and black pants, stepped out the door. "There's my handsome man." Bulma remarked as Trunks sheepishly looked away,

"Mother, that's embarrassing."

"Nobody is around, get over it." Bulma motioned for Trunks to follow her down the hall, "Son, I am proud of our progress these past few months...but we are running out of resources."

Trunks sighed, his fears were indeed coming true, "I was afraid of that, the world just isn't as plentiful as it used to be. Years of destruction takes a toll. Food is scarce, and we can't have people going hungry."

Bulma was surprised her son kept tabs on things, he wasn't anything like his father, Vegeta would have never taken notice of people's struggles. She had guessed she had done a good job of making Trunks more Human than Saiyan. "If we only had Shenron, this wouldn't be a problem..but Piccolo and Kami.."

"They've been gone for a long time. We have to rely on ourselves." Trunks put a comforting hand on his mother's shoulder.

Bulma thought for a second, staring off into space before coming to a quick realization, "But what if we didn't?!" She had a jubilant smile on her face, "I would have never considered it before with the Androids here, but...what if we could get to Porunga?!"

Trunks looked at her strangely, "Porunga? Who is that?"

Bulma laughed, "That's right, you've never been to Namek..Porunga is the dragon of the Namekian Dragon Balls! We could send you to Namek! Well, New Namek, Frieza destroyed the old one."

"Namekian Dragon Balls..that may be a possibility."

"There are a few problems though..whatever technology we had that was suitable for space travel went to the Time Machine..and I don't even know where New Namek is..Goku was going to visit..but he passed before he got the chance."

"I may have the answer to at least one of your problems." Trunks thought for a moment, "What about Gero's lab He may have had some tech capable of space travel?"

"Wasn't it destroyed?"

"The top one was, yes, but in the past Krillin and I found the underground lab where Cell had been kept. That is most likely still intact. I can go check it out!"

"It can't hu-" Before Bulma got the words out of her mouth, Trunks was running down the hallway and out the door, blasting off into the sky. She smiled, "Just when I think I had gotten all of his father out of him..he runs off on a whim, just like Vegeta."

Trunks was headed to what used to be North City, Gero's lab was just north of there. He was sure he remembered the spot, speeding by the ruined metropolis and into the rubble of what used to be the northern mountains.

"It's not gonna look the same as the past, not in this mess." Trunks thought to himself as he moved rocks and rubble, digging around where he remembered Gero's lab to be. "Cell had to leave somewhere, there should be a door or a hole…" Then he spotted it, a small opening in one of the remaining hills, "That must be it."

 **End of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Unwelcome Help**

"It's strange.." Trunks thought to himself, "I know neither Cell nor the Androids are down here, but I still get uneasy at the thought of the despicable beings that have come out of here.." The hole lead to a dark and cold hallway and at the end was a sealed, metal door. Trunks quickly punched the door open, not risking a blast that could damage any equipment his mother could use.

The lab was just as Trunks had remembered in the past, except for one thing, Cell's tube was open. Quickly scanning the room for any sign of movement or Ki, Trunks made sure there was nothing awaiting him in the former doctor's lab before stepping in. Feeling the wall for a switch, he found a button, turning the lights on and brightening the cold room.

The sound of his boots echoed as Trunks ventured across the room. There were papers strewn all over the place, but everything was dusty and old, maybe he was wrong about what Gero could have had here. "I need a closer look." He thought as he made his way to one of the desks and sat down.

"What do we have hidden in here, you old coot." Trunks slowly sifted through blueprints and research papers, nothing about space travel. Standing up, he made his way to a corner to what looked like a trunk or container, thinking it may have some equipment in it.

Trunks reached down and wiped the dust off slowly, as his hand revealed what the container looked like, he came to a haunting realization...a number was on the container…"16…" Trunks actually read it out loud to himself as he couldn't believe what he had just found.

He wasn't sure what he should do, Trunks knew the Androids of his time were considerable different than the Androids of the past, but 16 was even further different than the rest of them. 16 was a gentle giant, he attempted to sacrifice himself not once but twice in the fights against Cell.

Trunks thoughts drifted to destroying the pod right now. This version of 16 could be different than the one from the past. He could be just as ruthless as the future versions of 17 and 18, but something kept Trunks from acting on his thoughts. Maybe 16 could help, they could use all the help they could get right now. And Trunks was more than strong enough to handle 16 if he got out of control, right? Hell, maybe the pod was empty! He hadn't even cleaned it off enough to see through the glass. He gave the pod a quick lift...very heavy. It certainly wasn't empty. Trunks sighed before deciding he should check out the rest of the lab and dwell on his thoughts.

It was a good half hour before Trunks decided he had seen all of what Gero's underground lab had to offer, but his mind still wandered to the pod. Trunks thought for a few moments, maybe he should take it to his mother, after all, it concerned her and all the others as well. He slowly walked to the pod, wiping the dust off the glass and looked inside. 16's face looked stone cold, almost like a corpse, it gave Trunks the chills. He shook his head while lifting the pod onto his shoulder and walking out of the lab.

The bright light of the sun nearly blinded Trunks as he stepped back out into the world. Covering his eyes with one hand, he tossed the pod onto the ground and faced back towards Gero's lab. "We don't need any other mad scientists finding this.." Trunks lept up into the air and held out his arms, charging an orange ball of Ki, "Burning Attack!" The large blast completely obliterated the hill that contained the entrance, keeping any future trespassers away.

Trunks landed back onto the ground softly, lifting the pod containing 16 back onto his shoulder, "Now, let's figure out what to do with you, old friend." He blasted off into the sky, heading back home.

Moments later, Trunks landed onto the green grass in front of the Capsule Corp building. Bulma was barking out orders to people, giving instructions on construction and various other necessities. She quickly silenced herself as soon as she noticed Trunks, "Son!" She ran up to him and looked at the large pod he had, "You must have found something good! What is it?"

Trunks spoke softly, "Not out here mother, let's go inside."

Bulma looked at Trunks concerningly, but she nodded and headed towards her private lab.

 **A few moments later..**

"What?!" Bulma nearly screamed at her son's explanation of what was in the pod. "You brought an Android into my home?!"

"Mother, please calm down. He isn't even activated. Besides, I'm much stronger than him at this point. I told you already, 16 was a hero in the past."

Bulma shook her head, "I don't know Trunks, he's an Android, and nobody around here will trust him. As nice as he could be, there's no way we can risk it."

"I understand, I really do, but, we can use his help. Imagine how much work he could do compared to everyone else? He could do the work of at least a hundred men. And he's strong. I know we feel safe now, but we don't know what the future holds. We only have me."

Bulma begrudgingly sighed, "Trunks...I just, I don't know. Are you sure you can keep him under wraps? I am sure I can calm people down, but he needs to be on his best behavior or nobody will ever believe here is here to help."

Trunks smiled, "I am sure it will work out fine." That's what he said, but in his mind, Trunks wasn't one hundred percent sure. Though he knew he could easily dispatch of 16 should he get out of hand.

Trunks slowly reached for the pod, it sounded like an airlock released as it opened and a dreary fog seeped out slowly as the lid reached its apex. 16's body was stiff for just a moment more before his eyes opened. Trunks spoke up, "Hello 16, I have a few things to say before you leave that pod."

The large android slowly booted up, but before he could move he heard the stranger's voice. "You are not Dr. Gero" 16 coldly responded.

Trunks quickly raised his Ki, ascending into his Super Saiyan state, "No, I am not Dr. Gero, however, it would serve you well to assess my power to your own before you make any moves. You can certainly see that I am much stronger than you."

"Affirmative. I have assessed your power level, and it greatly exceeds my own. I find this perplexing." 16 assessed Trunks, his computer didn't have any data on a power level this high. Could Dr. Gero's data be wrong?

Trunks continued, "I would also like to tell you that Goku is long dead. He went on to the otherworld over twenty years ago. His death was your mission, correct?"

"Affirmative." 16's scanners were searching for any other high power levels, trying to confirm what this stranger was saying. He could find none. Perhaps this man was telling the truth.

"I also know that you care for this world and it's creatures. This world has been devastated, devastated by your creator and models 17 and 18. I have a new mission for you, if you would like." Trunks wasn't sure what 16 would say, perhaps this would be it and Trunks would have to kill him right here, but the 16 of the past may have listened.

16 slowly processed the information this man was giving him. Destruction was not his cause, he was just meant to kill Goku. He didn't enjoy killing anything else. Without Dr. Gero around, he was free to do as he wished. As a computer, he wasn't sure what to do. Assessing his situation, he determined listening to the stranger was his best option. "I would like to hear your proposal."

Trunks smiled a bit, "Well, my name is Trunks, and I am the son of Bulma Brief and Vegeta. I would like you to join me in rebuilding this world we both care for."

16 processed, Vegeta, he had data on Vegeta. He was a Saiyan, very strong, but not nearly at his own level according to the data. Bulma Brief, according to data, was a brilliant scientist Gero seemed to consider her a sharp mind, though not an equal. This Trunks character, he had very little data on, according to his data Trunks should be an infant. 16 concluded that his data must be very old, as this man was certainly not an infant.

"I would like to help the world, Trunks." 16 said, in his cold, deep voice.

Trunks smiled, "Great!" He powered down into his normal state. "Please stay in your pod for now, you have been inactive for over twenty years, my mother would like to run some tests on you, and we need to remove your bomb."

Bulma was dumbfounded, she couldn't believe that this giant of a machine was made by the same man as 17 and 18. She wondered why he was deactivated, though Trunks did say he was passive, maybe that was a flaw in Gero's eyes? She intently listened as her son and the robotic man conversed, thoughts racing through her brain. As the two ended their conversation, Bulma slowly walked up to the pod, "Um..Hello 16, was it? I am Bulma Brief, please stay still." 16 offered no resistance as Bulma attached some instruments to his body, measuring his power output and mechanical functions.

After a few hours of tests, Bulma concluded 16 was functioning properly, and she was astounded at the technology Gero put into his creations. "His power is somehow infinite. He is the most efficient machine I have ever encountered. He basically powers himself. Like a built in carburetor, but without fuel. It's astounding." She stated to Trunks, who was enthralled at her excitement.

16 slowly stood up, "Thank you."

Bulma almost laughed as she realized 16 took her review as a compliment. "You are very welcome." Though she was still uneasy around him, she was certainly interested in the gigantic machine man.

Trunks spoke up, "I'm sorry I didn't find anything of use in our other endeavors."

Bulma had almost forgot, she had had an idea while Trunks was away, "I thought of that! Now look, I have no idea where New Namek is, but I know who does!"

Trunks looked at her funny, "Who?"

"Well, Goku and the others!" She exclaimed.

Trunks laughed a bit, "But Mom..Goku and the others are dead…"

"In this timeline."

Trunks smacked himself in the forehead, "Of course. Why didn't I think of that?" He chuckled, "And I know past Mom has spaceships galore. We could get one from her easily!"

Bulma put her hand on Trunks shoulder, "Exactly. We have enough fuel for one more trip, and you can tell everyone how it went! Hopefully there's enough room for the big guy in there with you."

"I'm sure we will fit..besides, I know Gohan would be thrilled to see a fully functioning 16 again."

16 processed what the two were saying, Gohan, he looked into his data, Half-Saiyan, Goku's son, would be around nine years old at time of data. "Why would Gohan be happy to see me? We have never met."

"I'll fill you in, you're a hero, my friend." Trunks patted 16 on the back and walked out of the room, "Follow me."

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **Next Chapter, Chapter 3: Back to the Past**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Back to the Past**

 **20 years earlier..**

It has been about nine months since the defeat of Cell and the world had peace. Everyone was relatively happy, save for one, Gohan. Everyone told him that time would heal his wounds and that he should be proud of defeating Cell. He had saved the planet, but Gohan didn't feel like he had saved anything. His pride cost him his father and widowed his mother. Now even his new baby brother didn't have a chance to know the great man their father was.

Everyone had gathered at Capsule Corp to celebrate the birth of Goku and Chi-Chi's second son, the newly born Goten. Even Piccolo had joined the fray, competing with Krillin and Tien in a game of pin the tail on the donkey. Gohan sat by himself, slowly eating a bowl of rice and staring off into the sky.

Bulma took notice and slowly made her way over to the now mother of two, as she held her own son, Trunks, in her arms, "What's up with Gohan?"

Chi-Chi sighed, holding the swaddled newborn in her arms, "I really had hoped he would have come out of this by now, but he's just been depressed ever since Goku died. Not even a new baby brother can get him out of his own head, he blames himself for his own father's death. It has to be hard."

Bulma had a worried look on her face as the two conversed, "Vegeta has been the same way, ever since Goku passed all he has done is lay in bed watching TV. Whatever passion he had passed on with Goku I guess…"

Up on the second floor of Capsule Corp, Vegeta was staring out the window at the festivities. "Damn you, Kakarot. Even in death, you manage to outdo me..two sons." It was a stupid thing to care about, but Vegeta hadn't been able to get Goku's death out of his mind. His passion to beat Goku had been his drive for so long, he couldn't remember anything else that mattered before. He scoffed and turned away from the outside world.."Damn you, Kakarot.."

Just as the cake was being cut a familiar whirring sound echoed in the air, Piccolo was the first to notice, "What is that..could it be?" the Namekian put his arm out, "Everyone back!"

Chi-Chi, Bulma, and the other guests hurried away as a large, yellow ship suddenly appeared out of nowhere, landing right on top of two picnic tables, crushing them with ease. Gohan looked up in his somber state, he immediately recognized the ship. "Hey, it's Trunks!"

Everyone started murmuring and anxiously awaited the exit of the purple haired, half-saiyan. The top of the ship opened up, revealing two figures who jumped out of the yellow time machine.

"Trunks!" Bulma screamed in delight as she saw the grown version of her son for the first time in months. Trunks smiled as he embraced the younger version of his mother, who was holding the younger version of himself.

"16!" Gohan nearly tackled the hulking android as he tried to hug him, 16 merely looked puzzled at the young teen. "16? It's me, Gohan!"

Trunks looked over at the two, "Gohan, I did tell 16 of you...but this is not the same 16 you knew. He is the one from my time."

"Oh..of course" Gohan backed away slowly and looked down at the ground. How could he have thought that this was the same 16. 16 was dead, as was his father, and it was his fault. "I'm sorry, Future 16."

"It's okay, Gohan." 16 held out his hand and patted the young hybrid on the head, "I hear you are quite strong. I would like to fight you sometime."

Gohan let out a small smile and looked up, "I would be honored." Putting his hands together and quickly bowed to the large Android.

No sooner did Gohan look up did a flash of light fly right by him, hurtling towards Trunks. Trunks softly pushed his mother back and crouched into a fighting stance. With a whip of his hands, swatted away the yellow blast. A familiar voice rang through the air from above, "So, you haven't slacked off." Vegeta slowly descended to the ground in front of his grown son. "Good."

Trunks stood back up, facing his father. "Was that really necessary?"

The Saiyan Prince scoffed, "Had to be sure." He turned and walked back towards the Capsule Corp building, "Welcome back, son."

Bulma ran after Vegeta, "You short, spiky haired son of a bitch! You could have killed me! The first time you are outside in weeks and you pull this stunt!" Her voice trailed off as she followed Vegeta inside.

Trunks put his hand on the back of his head and awkwardly smiled, "So...what's the party for?"

Chi-Chi stepped out of the crowd, holding her swaddled newborn son, "It's for this little guy, Trunks, this is my youngest son, Goten."

Trunks smiled at the oddly spiky haired baby, "Oh, he looks just like Goku!" The half-saiyan smiled and thought to himself..So that's how Goku prepared for the Cell Games.

Tien spoke up from the crowd, "So, tell us, how did you fare against the Androids?" The triclops looked over at 16, "Except for this gentle giant of course."

Krillin jumped out, "Yeah, tell us! You must have good news."

Trunks looked at the crowd, all anticipating his story with excitement. He started from the beginning, the end of 17 and 18…

 **A few moments later..**

"So, after I killed Cell, we started rebuilding. That was a few months ago now, about six. Cell sure took his sweet time coming out of the woodwork." Trunks smiled, "But now my time is safe, from them of course."

Piccolo was next to question Trunks, "So, why is it you came back? You couldn't possibly be wasting precious resources coming back unless you had a reason."

"Well, about that, the rebuilding is going slow, very slow. My mother and I concluded that without some sort of help, we will run out of food and resources before the world can sustain itself. We concluded that we need the Dragon Balls…"

Yamcha looked puzzled, "But Piccolo died in your time, and that was before Dende, so there are no Dragon Balls."

Trunks nodded, "Not on Earth, no."

Piccolo smiled, "So that's your plan."

Yamcha looked confused still, "But, how will you use Dragon Balls then?"

Krillin nudged the former desert bandit in the side, "There are Dragon Balls on Namek, remember? Or New Namek I guess."

"Oh yeah!" Yamcha exclaimed, finally catching up to the rest of the group.

"That's right Krillin, but neither my mother nor myself know where New Namek is..and we don't have the technology or resources to get there.."

"That's where I come in." The present Bulma had come back out, still flushed red from her argument with the Saiyan Prince, "I just happen to have the coordinates to New Namek, and a spare ship for you to bring back with you. On one condition."

A weird look came across Trunks face, "What's that, mother?"

"You spend a few days here, there's a tournament coming up, some big space thing that airhead Mr. Satan and a few backers are putting together. I want you and the others to compete, deflate that man's afro a bit."

"Deal." Trunks put out his hand and gave his mother a thumbs up.

Bulma smiled and looked at her toddler Trunks, "Isn't that right Trunks, wanna spend some time with your future self?" She set her young son down and the little toddler staggered away slowly, "He's just learning to walk, before I know it, he'll be flying away just like his father."

Everybody laughed hard, except for Gohan again, sitting back in his corner table. Adult Trunks slowly made his way over to the young version of his mentor. "Say, Gohan. If I am going to be taking part in this tournament, I need a sparring partner. Can you help me? I haven't actually fought someone in a few months."

Gohan looked up at his purple haired comrade, "I don't know. Mom probably won't even let me compete.."

Overhearing her son, Chi-Chi ran right over, "Gohan! There is a 100 million Zeni prize! You are the strongest person on the planet! You will be competing. We could use that money! Y'know, your father competed in all kinds of World Tournaments before you were born. I bet he will be watching." Chi-Chi smiled slightly to herself, hoping the mention of Goku would get Gohan going. She didn't like him fighting, but if it got him out of his funk, she was willing to let it happen. Besides, it was a tournament, what could go wrong?

Gohan let himself get excited for the first time in a while, "Trunks, I'm gonna train with you. But I won't take it easy! I'm gonna make my Dad proud. Just you watch!"

A monotone voice spoke up from the back, "I would like to compete in this tournament." 16 stepped over to where Gohan and Trunks were, "I have not had the chance to see my combat capabilities."

"Well, the flier says all species are welcome, I'm sure that includes androids…" Bulma trailed off, unsure of herself.

"Then it's settled, let's all compete." Tien said, "Sure, we may not be Super Saiyans, but we can hold our own, right Krillin, Yamcha?"

"Sure." Krillin spoke up excitedly, "I got some new techniques to try!"

"Yeah, why not? I got nothing better to do in the offseason." Yamcha confirmed, having recently won the championship with his baseball team in his first season.

Gohan smiled, "Let's go train in the mountains, race you there!" The young Half-Saiyan rose his Ki and shot into the sky like a rocket.

"Hey wait!" Trunks followed swiftly with 16 lagging behind..

Chi-Chi sighed, "Saiyans.."

The other martial artists laughed, "Let's go find somewhere we can train, guys." Yamcha said, rising up into the air as the Krillin, Tien, and Chiaotzu followed.

Bulma looked over to Piccolo, "Are you going to compete?"

Piccolo scoffed, "I guess, I need something to do." He shot off into the sky, heading towards Kami's former place.

Bulma and Chi-Chi both let out a sigh, "Always left with the mess." they said in unison as they surveyed what was left of the party, grabbing dishes and heading inside.

The pair nearly walked straight into Vegeta, who was heading out the door. The Saiyan Prince turned and headed over to his old training spot, the Gravity Chamber, "Perhaps seeing Trunks ignited something in him.." Bulma thought to herself, "Maybe he has his fighting spirit back.."

 **Next Chapter, Chapter 4: The Intergalactic Tournament Begins!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Intergalactic Tournament Begins!

Piccolo sat in mid-air, his trademark white cape just barely off the ground when a bright light suddenly exploded onto him. Quickly reacting, the large Namekian took a defensive stance as his opponent charged, another appeared, then another. The three enemies descended onto Piccolo, but he was ready for them, grabbing one by the arm and slamming it into one of the others, sending them flying. The third took a large swing, effortlessly dodged by the Super Namek before landing a large blow to the enemies stomach, dropping him. "I'm too easy on myself." The enemies came into clearer view, three exact copies of Piccolo, but not nearly as strong.

"Maybe I've reached my limit.." Piccolo thought as he descended onto the ground of the white chamber. "This hyperbolic time chamber provides me an abundance of time, but no matter how long I spend in here, my progress is not enough.." He shook his head and exited the chamber, back onto the lookout. "The tournament draws close, I should prepare."

Up in the Northern Mountains..

Krillin's teeth chattered as he spoke, "Tien, is this always where you train? It's freezing up here."

"The extreme weather is part of endurance training, Krillin." The triclops explained as his rose his Ki. "Come on you two, let's get one more spar in." He shot like a rocket off the ground towards his target.

Yamcha took a quick defensive stance, throwing an arm up to meet Tiens outstretched fist. "Gotta be quicker than that." He said as he threw a kick that was easily caught by the three eyed man. Yamcha's previous confidence escaped his face as Tien easily threw him up into the air.

Tien's victory was short lived as Krillin quickly closed in on him with a large, swinging axe kick that needed both of Tiens arms to block. He pushed the monk's leg off of his arms, but that was what Krillin had expected, he spun onto the ground and quickly launched himself into Tien's torso head first, buckling him over.

"Ha! Way to use your head, Krillin!" Yamcha exclaimed as he found himself back into the scrap, throwing a punch that just barely missed Krillin's head. "My turn to go on the offensive..Wolf Fang Fist!"

A flurry of swift punches and kicks found their way towards Krillin, effectively putting him on the defensive. He had all he could do to defend himself, but the blows eventually started to land, Krillin staggered back. Yamcha smirked as Tien joined back in, throwing his own leg at Krillin, sending him flying through the air. The triclops looked at Yamcha, "Let's finish this quick." The desert bandit nodded and they both darted after Krillin.

Krillin spiked his Ki and his aura flared as he found a way to stop his momentum. He smiled as his two sparring partners charged him. "This is my chance to take them both out…" He thought, then he rose his voice and put both his hands in front of his face, "SOLAR FLARE!"

"Oh shit!" Yamcha and Tien both said in unison as their eyes became useless in the bright light.

"Eat this!" Krillin yelled as he took a familiar stance, hands cupped at his side, "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" The blue wave shot out as Krillin extended his arms, the blast narrowly missed both Yamcha and Tien.

"Wow. What a shot Krillin, you missed!" Yamcha laughed, but his laughter was short lived as both he and Tien were quickly shot in the back with the familiar wave, falling to the ground.

Krillin smirked, "I didn't miss. That's a new technique for exactly this type of situation. It's my scattering Kamehameha!"

Tien slowly made his way back to standing, "What a move, Krillin. You took us both out, quite a feat by yourself.."

"Yeah, you've really improved!" Yamcha confirmed.

"We all have." Krillin said as he got closer to his friends, "We should get some senzu's and go meet the others at Capsule Corp. The three nodded and shot up into the air, heading to West City.

Over on Mount Paozu..

Two bright, golden lights flashed across the sky, smashing into each other repeatedly. For anyone who didn't know what it was, it almost looked like two meteors colliding in the sky. The familiar figure of Android 16 stood stiff on the ground, analyzing the fight between Trunks and Gohan, both in their Super Saiyan states.

16 processed quickly, "Analyzing, Gohan seems to be the stronger of the two, but they both appear to be holding back." Trunks flew straight into Gohan, throwing a fist that Gohan met with his own. "Their powers both far exceed my own, but their fighting styles differ. Trunks is linear, inexperienced, relies on raw power. Gohan on the other hand has been trained in real martial arts, a lifetime worth of fighting has honed his defensive style but he explodes with power on a whim." Gohan swung a leg at Trunks which caused the larger Super Saiyan to jump back, leaving an opening for Gohan to throw a Ki blast point blank range which Trunks barely had time to block, throwing him back a few feet.

Trunks smiled and looked at Gohan, "You are your father's son. I am no match for you."

Gohan powered down to his base form, "I am strong, but I still can't tap into that power I used against Cell...something is missing."

"Rage." A new voice entered the fray, "Your power is you anger, Gohan. You are too calm. You are a poor excuse for a Saiyan."

"Father, there is no need to insult Gohan. Kindness should not be mistaken for weakness."

"Kindness is not needed on the battlefield." The Prince of Saiyans approached the two Half-Saiyans, "I don't know how else to explain it to you, a Saiyans strength is their pride and anger."

"Is that why you haven't been training for months? You have no anger to act on since my Dad is gone." Gohan asked, knowing it would strike a nerve.

Vegeta's Ki spiked a bit at the comment, but it quickly disappeared. In his mind, he knew Gohan was right. Trunks' arrival caused a momentary spark of motivation, but it didn't last without Kakarot's presence. "Shut up, boy. You know nothing of my anger."

Trunks sighed, "Alright. I suppose it's time. We should get back home, I guess that's why you're here Dad."

"Your mother sent me to collect you, vile woman." Vegeta turned away from the pair, "It's time to go." He shot off into the sky.

"Come on 16!" Gohan yelled as he and Trunks followed Vegeta.

"Affirmative." 16 slowly levitated into the air before rocketing behind them, heading towards West City.

Moments later at Capsule Corp…

All of the Z Warriors were gathered on the lawn, preparing to venture to the place where the tournament was happening, a place called Battle Island.

Bulma walked out onto the lawn, "Hey everybody! I have a ship to take!" She clicked one of her capsules and threw it on the ground, a large metal airplane appeared in front of the group.

Krillin spoke up, "Can't we just fly?"

Bulma scoffed, "Well I guess...if you all wanna be savages, go ahead."

Gohan smiled, "Okay! See you there, Bulma!" He levitated slowly as he waved bye, but before he could go, a familiar voice rang through his head..

"Hey guys!"

Tien looked around, "Is that..?"

"It sounds like it." Piccolo confirmed,

"I'm using King Kai to talk to all of you."

"Dad…" Gohan trembled for a minute, "Dad!"

"Hi Gohan!" Goku had his hand on King Kai's shoulder, using his trademark telepathy to speak to his friends, "I heard there was a tournament today, and I wanted to wish you all good luck! Knock em dead..well, not literally!" Goku let out his signature laugh and everybody joined in.

"Dad..I'm sorry." Gohan's eyes were welling up slowly, his hands trembling.

"Gohan, there's no time for that now. These are happy times. Go show them what you got, Son! It's time for me to go! Bye everyone!" Goku lifted his hand off of King Kai, "Thanks King Kai" he said softly to the blue deity.

Gohan's wiped the tears from his eyes, "I will Dad, don't you worry…" He thought to himself and shot off towards Battle Island as fast as he could. The others quickly followed.

Bulma slowly entered her ship, followed by Puar, Oolong, Master Roshi, and Chi-Chi, all excited to go to the tournament.

Trunks' eyes widened as the group got closer to Battle Island, it was like nothing he had ever seen, the crowd was enormous. The arena was certainly different, there were four different rings, Trunks wondered what they were for to himself, but decided to wait for the official rules. The crowd area was in large towers above the rings, which were themselves on pedestals above the water. He looked around at the group as they landed, quickly realized his father was absent. "He must decided not to come after all...he really is depressed.." Trunks thought to himself.

"Wow, look at this place!" Krillin exclaimed, "This is amazing!" He walked swiftly to where the signs for registration pointed.

Moments later all of the participants in the group were signed up and waiting in the designated waiting room, TVs surrounded them as Mr. Satan and his partner, an exotic billionaire named X.S. Cash were being interviewed by the Tournament Announcer. "So, Mr Cash, I understand there is a 100 Million Zeni prize and a chance to fight the Champ, our own Mr. Satan, up for grabs for the winner here?"

"That's correct." X.S. Cash confirmed. He was short, pudgy man beside the taller, muscular Satan.

"Hahaha! But first, the fighters will have to compete against 19 other competitors, 20 on each of the preliminary rings in a free for all, then fight my own, hand picked Alien fighters from across the Galaxy!" Mr. Satan boasted and motioned the camera behind him as four men, made up in alien costumes were posing for the camera.

16 looked at the TV screen, "My data says that those are just normal humans.."

Trunks laughed and patted 16 on the back, "Nothing gets by you, big guy." Trunks thought to himself, "What a ridiculous stunt…"

The Tournament Announcer turned back to the camera, "Well there you have it folks! The first round will be a Free For All between twenty fighters, all on four different rings at the same time! Eighty fighters in total, the biggest tournament in history! This will leave four semi-finalists, who will then race to the finish, fighting one of the Galactic fighters on the way! The first to finish will win 100 Million Zeni and have a chance to fight The Champ himself! This all starts in five quick minuuuuuutes!" The cameras panned out to an overhead view of the arena as the interview ended. 

Over the loudspeaker a different voice was heard, "All participants please go to your assigned ring, the tournament is about to begin."

End of Chapter 4

 **Next Chapter, Chapter 5: Fear, Unbound.**

Author's Note: Whew. I am extremely happy with the response so far. It's only been about 24 hours since I started this and already over 120 views. Please feel free to submit reviews and your opinions on the way I am handling things. The start has been admittedly slow, but it's starting to heat up now! Thanks again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Fear, Unbound.**

The all too familiar voice of the Tournament Announcer echoed throughout Battle Island, "Heeeeeello and welcome everyone to the first and only Intergalactic Martial Arts Toooooournameent! Our competitors have been divided into four groups, twenty on each stage! It may seem like a lot, but don't you worry, we have cameras all throughout the venue so you don't miss a second of the action!"

The stages were set, each at varying heights among the venue. The Z Fighters were divided amongst the four different preliminaries starting with Trunks on Stage One, opposed by Tien and eighteen other martial artists. Stage Two had Gohan and Krillin among the fray. None of the Z Fighters except Yamcha ended up on Stage 3, but Stage 4 included the two largest members of the group, Piccolo and Android 16.

"Okay Contestants and fans! Get reeeeeeeeeady….."

On Stage One, Trunks spoke to Tien, "No need to rush, let's give these people a show." Tien smiled and nodded in response.

On Stage Two, Krillin sighed and thought to himself, "Gohan? Really?! Just my luck."

Gohan was smiling ear to ear, "Don't take it easy on me, Krillin!"

"No need to worry about that.." Krillin thought to himself.

On Stage Three Yamcha couldn't hold in his excitement as he looked over the ragtag bunch of fighters in his group, there was only one really big guy, "This should guarantee my place in the semi-finals, and then it's a race! Man, I may have a chance!"

Stage Four wasn't quite as exciting for the contestants as the Third. The contestants here all seemed to be deathly afraid of the towering fighters among them, Piccolo and the even larger 16. They were whispering amongst themselves, "We need to team up on these guys, or we will be in trouble." Piccolo let out a bit of a smirk, his Namekian ears hearing everything the other contestants were saying.

"Begiiiiiiin!" The crowd erupted as the Tournament Announcer gave the official start, fighters launched into each other, fists flying.

On the first stage Trunks took a defensive stance, being careful not to severely hurt anyone who challenged him, easily dispatching them off the stage and into the water below. Tien mostly did the same, having a bit of fun with the weaker contestants, egging three or four of them on at once.

The second stage was easily more aggressive, Gohan was jumping around the stage, softly kicking contestant after contestant off the arena. "Sorry about that!" He apologized after nearly every elimination, "I just need to win!"

Krillin couldn't help but chuckle between dodging punches, "That sure is Goku's kid alright." Grabbing a fighters swinging leg, Krillin began using the poor man's body as a weapon to eliminate him and two other participants, all three sliding off the stage like they were bowling pins. "That's a strike!"

Yamcha was having a blast, he was finally in a position where he was the strongest in a fight. There were no Super Saiyans or Super Namekians or Androids on this stage. He was blocking, punching, kicking, but barely breaking a sweat against the competition. "This is great!" He shouted as he knocked nearly every other competitor off the stage. In just a few seconds, only one other competitor remained. He was a large, mountain of a man, easily double even Android 16's size in both height and width. Yamcha couldn't feel any Ki from him, he was just a normal fighter, no matter how big he was.

"Do you wanna just give up, little man?" The gigantic human laughed as he stepped toward the former desert pirate.

"Oh wow! Look at Stage Three everybody! There are already only two contestants left! It looks like the mountain of a man, Murdock, versus recent professional baseball star, Yamcha!"

Yamcha took his signature stance as the man approached, "Not a chance, tubby."

The crowd cheered, "Yamcha! Yamcha! Yamcha!" Bulma joined in on cheering for her friend, but was also watching the others, her son in particular. Chi-Chi and the others were right beside her, also joining in on the fun.

"Look at Gohan go! That's my boy!" The black haired woman screamed in excitement for her eldest son.

"I'm happy Mom and Dad agreed to watch Little Trunks and Goten for us, I would have hated to miss this!" Bulma shouted.

Not too far away, in his private suite, Mr. Satan watched the tournament and his heart sank…"Not these guys again…" He took a bottle of liquor out of the stand next to his bed, "I'm gonna need this." Pouring a shot and quickly swigging it down.

Out on Stage 4, the plan the gang up on Piccolo and Android 16 seemed to have miserably failed. Five contestants were literally hanging off of the hulking Android as he stood in the ring processing, "No threat detected." his computer had determined, but the weight was getting quite cumbersome.

Piccolo had begun to get a bit annoyed at the fighters, he hadn't actually thrown a single punch, but four had managed to fall off the stage throwing themselves at him. The Super Namek was standing on the edge of the ring, a contestant was holding onto Piccolo's trademark cape for dear life. The poor fighter's face went from relief to pure terror as Piccolo smiled back at him, beginning to take off the weighted garment, "If you want it so bad, you can have it." he said as he tossed the cape and shoulder pads into the ocean, the mere weight pulling the man underwater before he could even let go.

16 had been watching Piccolo intensely, analyzing the data he had. He noticed the spike in power as Piccolo removed his weighted clothing, "His power is very close to mine, it will be a good chance to test my abilities." 16 finally started to move his arms, throwing three of the fighters draped on him off the ring.

"Oh my! Look over at Stage Four everybody, it looks like a real showdown is about to take place!"

The Tournament Announcer ignited the crowd as Piccolo took notice of 16's movements, "Looks like he's finally ready to fight. This should be fun"

16 shook off the last of the remaining fighters into the water below, slowly approaching Piccolo until the two stood nearly eye to eye, though 16 a bit taller. "It will be a good test to fight against you, Piccolo." the Android coldly stated, without malcontent.

"Uh..yeah. You too." Piccolo stated as he stepped back, tossing his turban aside and began to rise his Ki. "Let's go!"

"Affirmative." 16 rushed Piccolo, his monstrous fist flying but the Namekian met it with his arm.

"What raw strength." Piccolo thought to himself, "I'm not gonna win a straight out fight with him." He dodged another punch from the hulking Android, "I gotta create some distance!" Piccolo raised his Ki violently, "Explosive Wave!" He shouted as a forcefield of energy blew 16 back.

16 was processing quickly as he righted himself back onto the ring, "He seems to want to fight me at long range, this is not suitable for me." He quickly rushed Piccolo again, but the Namekian was prepared, blasting off into the air.

Piccolo thought to himself as 16 took off after him, "Our speed seems to be relatively equal, I have the energy advantage as he can't use Ki, but his raw power is devastating. The only way I can see myself winning is with some sort of stunning blast or maybe a distraction, then knock him out of the ring." Piccolo turned to face 16, still flying in upward into the air, placed his hands in front of his chest, charging a bright yellow ball of Ki, "Light Grenade!" He shouted and shot the blast straight at his opponent.

16 put his arms in front of his face as he flew directly into the blast, it stopping him in his tracks. "Visual sensors impaired momentarily.." He put his arms down, but what was in front of him was no longer one opponent, but three.

"Oh my goodness! It looks like Contestant Ma Junior has split himself into three people! Is that even possible? What other marvels can this jolly green giant perform?"

16 was quickly put on the defensive as the now three Piccolo's charged him, punches and kicks landed, but with not nearly at the force 16 would have expected from a fighter of Piccolo's caliber. "Analyzing, it appears the split has reduced each of the Piccolo's power substantially, they should be much easier to take out now." 16 quickly retreated back to the ring, waiting on his charging opponents.

Without a hitch, the Piccolos darted after 16, but a linear fight did not suit their now split power. 16 quickly reacted, appearing behind the first Piccolo to arrive and landing a large elbow into his back, sending him hurtling into the water below.

The next Piccolo darted at 16 with a flurry of punches, but was quickly countered and thrown into the water just as the last. The third managed to land a hard punch on the surprised 16, pushing him back towards the edge of the ring. 16 extended his arm, "Rocket Punch!" His fist detached and shot straight into the unsuspecting Piccolo's chest, the rocket engine in 16's forearm kept pushing the struggling Namekian further towards the edge until finally stopping, but it was too late. 16 darted towards the last Piccolo, slamming into him shoulder first, knocking the clone into the water.

"Wow, what a fight! That large man, registered as 16, though he clearly looks older than that, literally shot his arm at his opponent! You'll only see that type of action here folks! It appears that this 16 has wo-"

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo's signature attacked whizzed through the sky, slamming right into an unsuspecting Android 16's back, pushing him right into the water. A fourth Piccolo quickly landed onto the ring.

16 pulled himself back out of the water, his systems were in what a human would call shock. He slowly levitated back up to the stage and approached Piccolo, a friendly hand held out "I concede defeat, but my computers had calculated that I should have won this match. I must know, how?"

Piccolo smirked at his larger comrade and shook his hand, "It's not always the strongest who wins the fight. While you were dazed by my Light Grenade, I split into four copies. I quickly hid one above our position in the clouds, knowing you couldn't sense my Ki. The other three were a diversion tactic to let me charge my Special Beam Cannon. It was the only attack I have that would have worked on someone as strong as you."

16 processed this concept, "Diversion. A strong strategy can certainly defeat a stronger opponent.."

"Wow. Just as we thought 16 had won, a fourth Ma Junior came out of nowhere and gave him a good thrashing. What a match! Ma Junior will advance to the Semi-Finals!" The crowd cheered as the first Semi-Finalist was congratulated by the Tournament Announcer.

Meanwhile on Stage One, Trunks and Tien were just eliminating the last of the lesser competitors, admittedly distracted by the fantastic show 16 and Piccolo had just put on. Tien looked over at the Half-Saiyan, "Well, are you ready to follow that up?"

Trunks smirked at his friend, "Let's go."

Trunks took a crouching, defensive stance as Tien took the offensive, the first blow easily blocked by the Half-Saiyan who threw a punch of his own. Tien took the blow purposely, using the momentum to spin around and kick Trunks in the side of his head, sending him back a few feet. "Ouch! We aren't sparring anymore are we?" Trunks joked as he threw a small blast at Tien.

"Not anymore, my friend." Tien shot straight up into the air, avoiding the blast as Trunks followed into the sky.

"Another spectacular light show on Stage One folks! Contestants Trunks and Tien are going at it as the last of their group! I can't wait to see the result!"

Bulma cheered her son on from the seats, "Come on Trunks! You got this!"

Chiaotzu was sitting beside them, "Go Tien!" He smiled at Bulma, "This is fun, but I'm glad I'm not fighting anymore. It seems intense."

Chi-Chi nodded, "Aliens, Androids, it's quite different from back in the old days…" She quietly observed her son's ring as he was easily eliminating contestant after contestant still. "I'm proud of you, Gohan."

Tien quickly threw his hands up in front of his face, "You better be ready for this!" He shouted to the approaching Trunks, "Solar Flare!"

Trunks quickly stopped and threw his arms up in front of his eyes, shading them from the blinding light. When he looked again, Tien was gone.

"Down here!" Tien shouted. Trunks looked back down at the ring, he quickly flashed his aura and shot down towards his opponent.

"I couldn't dare do this towards the ground.." Tien thought to himself as he sprouted his two extra arms, quickly forming a triangle facing Trunks with both sets of hands. "Double Tri-Beam Ha!" Large waves of Ki left both of his hands, straight into the air.

"How could I fall for that?" Trunks thought as he quickly tried to put up a defense before the blasts hit him straight on.

"That might have done it.." Tien thought to himself as smoke from the blast created a thin fog where Trunks had been.

"Oh my goodness, what an attack!" The Announcer shouted over the speakers, "That did some damage for sure, but where is contestant Trunks?"

"Trunks!" Bulma worriedly shouted from the stands.

"Don't worry Bulma, a blast like that was not enough to do lasting damage to some as strong as Trunks." Chiaotzu quickly assured her..

As the thin fog faded, a familiar golden aura came into view, Trunks had re-appeared in his Super Saiyan state, though he had lost the top half of his clothes. "Wow..if I hadn't transformed, I would have lost there.." Trunks thought to himself.

Tien laughed, "Wow, that's cheating!" He smiled at Trunks as the golden haired Half-Saiyan landed before him. "It's okay, I gave it my shot." Tien raised his voice, "I give up!"

"Wow. After such an attack, Contestant Trunks has gone through some sort of transformation! It appears to have caused Contestant Tien to realize he couldn't win, as he willingly gave up his chance to get to the semi-finals! Trunks is our second Semi-Finalist!"

Trunks reverted to his normal state as Tien quickly withdrew his two extra arms and walked over, "I thought I had you for a second."

"You would have, if I hadn't transformed." Trunks stuck out his hand, "Good match."

"Indeed." Tien happily shook Trunks' hand.

Back on Stage Three, Yamcha had been toying with his large opponent, Murdock, while distractingly watching the other stages. "Pay attention to me!" Murdock's booming voice shouted.

"Yeah yeah, be worth my attention first." Yamcha shrugged as he effortlessly dodged another slow swinging, gigantic fist. "I'm getting bored."

"What did you say to me!" Murdock joined his hands together and brought both down towards where Yamcha was standing. "Take this, pipsqueak!"

Yamcha playfully yawned and held one hand up, catching both of Murdock's. "Is that all? I'm done playing." He threw the man's hands back up into the air easily and took an all too familiar stance." It's time to end this. Wolf Fang Fist!"

The flurry of punches staggered the towering Murdock back, eventually finishing with a booming punch to the gut that sent even this gigantic man flying off the stage and into the water.

"What a punch! The Mountain of a Man, Murdock has been eliminated by our own Professional Athlete, Yamcha! Our third Semi-Finalist Ladies and Gentleman!"

Yamcha took to bowing to the crowd. "Thank you, thank you!"

Oolong scoffed in the crowd, "Look at him, taking it all in. You had the easy one, you bum!"

Puar smacked his pig friend in the back of the head, "Watch it, he still should be proud!"

"Proud of what? His hair?" Oolong rubbed the back of his head, "That hurt."

Meanwhile back on Stage Two, Gohan and Krillin were getting ready to face off.

"Come on Krillin, show me what you got! I won't go Super Saiyan, I promise." Gohan smiled.

"Well, then maybe I have a chance." He quickly raised his hand flat above his head, "Destructo Disc!" The flat, spinning blade of Ki flung towards Gohan.

Gohan stood as the trajectory of the disc took a weird turn and spun in front of him and across the ring, flying away. "What was that, did you miss on purpose?"

Krillin smiled, "Did I?" The side of the ring Gohan was standing on started to fall, cut off by the disc Krillin had just thrown.

"Woah!" Gohan shot up into the air as a good third of the ring fell into the water, "What a move, that was close." He looked at the ring shockingly.

"Now I got him." Krillin thought to himself, joining his hands quickly to one side, "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" He shot it as fast as he could, almost before Gohan noticed.

The young Half-Saiyan threw up his arms as he took the full force of Krillin's blast, "Man, I really let my guard down.." Gohan thought to himself and he threw his arms to the side, diffusing the Kamehameha.

As soon as the blast was gone, Krillin shot up into the air, swinging a lunging fist at Gohan. The young hybrid was too quick and even in his startled state he easily blocked the monk's blow. "Man Krillin, you're being intense."

"Come on Gohan, put your guard up! This is a tournament, not a playful spar!" Chi-Chi yelled from the stands, surprised at how nonchalant her son was being about his fight with her late husband's best friend.

Gohan heard his mother's plea and smirked, "Time to turn it up a notch, Krillin." He rose his Ki sharply, sending the monk flying back.

Krillin regained his composure quickly, but not before Gohan had closed the gap between them, knocking him back to the ring with another swift kick. "Man, I have no chance at this." The bald headed monk took a defensive stance, "Might as well have fun with it. Like the old days.."

Gohan charged at Krillin again, this time his blow was met with a forearm block, "I'm not done yet, young one." Krillin shot a quick, point blank blast a Gohan, staggering the young Half-Saiyan.

Gohan quickly recovered in time to block a quick kick, reacting by grabbing Krillin's leg, "I got you now!" He threw his father's old friend as hard as he could, quickly cupping his hands at his forehead as Krillin flew through the air, "Masenko-HA!" Gohan extended his arms and shot the blast straight at Krillin.

The yellow Ki wave hit Krillin before he could recover, blasting him down into the water. "Man..I was just hitting my stride too." The monk thought to himself as he levitated back to the ring.

"Hey Krillin, good match!" Gohan smiled at him, running over.

Krillin smiled at the young teen, "Thanks Gohan, good luck in the Semi-Finals." He extended his hand.

Gohan took it, shaking it excitedly, "Thanks Krillin!"

"And there we have it folks! Our final Semi-Finalist, the young teen, Son Gohan!" The Tournament Announcer excitedly yelled, "Now that the preliminaries are over, we will take a short intermission as we travel over the Battle Island II for the finals!"

"All right Gohan!" Chi-Chi yelled from the stands, pumping her fist. "I knew you could do it!"

Gohan smiled as he met the others back in the fighters registration area, excited to go on to the next stage.

 **Meanwhile, on Battle Island Two…**

"What are you doing? The Semi-Finalists aren't supposed to be here yet!" A man painted in all black, wearing spiked shoulder pads cowered away from a large shadowy figure. A hand emerged and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up in the air. The only remaining sound heard from the man was the crushing of his larynx and the snapping of his vertebrae.

"That felt good..it had been so long since I had snapped somebody's neck." A large, teal skinned figure emerged from the shadows. The creature wore a black bandana with a blue, puffy shouldered jacket covering the majority of his torso. The most defining feature was his bright orange hair which included even his eyebrows. He motioned for others to step out, there were four more teal skinned characters who emerged, "Zangya, Bujin, Bido, Kogu, you greet these Semi-Finalists when they get here. Make sure you leave Son Gohan to me. I have a special message for him."

All four responded in unison, "Yes, Master Bojack."

Author's Note: Wow! 350 views in these three short days. I am overwhelmed. I believe this is by far my best chapter yet, tons of action, but there's definitely more to come. Please let me know how you feel about this most recent chapter. I haven't written a lot of battle scenes before, so I am looking forward to come critique.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Universal Danger!**

"Annnnd here we are folks! Battle Island Two! Please be patient while the contestants get to their pods. First up, Contestant Ma Junior! Please proceed to pod 1!"

"This is so pointless.." Piccolo thought to himself as he ignored the cheers from the crowd, "I'm here to fight, not for an amusement park ride." He opened up the rocket ship like pod and squeezed his large frame inside.

"Next up is the purple, though sometimes gold, haired Trunks! Please proceed to pod 2!"

Trunks waved to the spectators as he walked over, "Well, here it goes." He also got into his pod and eagerly waited for the signal.

"Third Semi-Finalist is our resident celebrity, who is only outshined by our own Mr. Satan, the professional athlete supreme, Yaaaamcha!"

The former desert bandit took a few bows towards the crowd, playing up his fame as he jumped into his assigned pod. "Alright" He thought to himself, "I got a chance, 100 Million Zeni here I come!"

"And last, but not least, our resident youngster, Son Gohan! Please proceed to pod 4 and the finals will begin!"

Gohan could hear the cries of encouragement from his mother, louder than the rest of the crowd combined. He smiled shyly and quickly got in the last pod, though he couldn't shake the feeling something didn't seem right. "The energy in the air...it's a lot darker over here." The young Half-Saiyan tried to shake it off and focus, but the feeling stuck in the air like a morning fog.

"Alright everybody! From here on out, the action can be viewed on our gigantic screen television set, now conveniently located in the center of the Battle Island arena! The second Battle Island is for fighters only, making the action unrestricted and hardcore!"

The Tournament Announcer pointed to the just appeared big screen, "As you can see, these pods are connected to a track which leads straight into a designated part of the arena, where each of our fighters will face one of Mr. Satan's hand picked intergalactic fighters!" The crowd cheered as the Tournament Announcer continued, "All the fighters are in their pods, the finals can begiiiin!" Just as the announcement finished all four pods shot down the tracks like rockets, transporting their contestants to their designated fighting areas.

Trunks slowly opened the pod as it stopped, "Man, I'm glad I didn't eat a large lunch..I feel like I left my stomach back at the entrance." He was surrounded by artificial green grass, a man made flowing river and a small forest on the horizon. A sharp burst of energy fluctuated through the air and Trunks leapt to his left, quickly dodging a blue blast of Ki. "What the hell?! I thought this was a tournament. That could have killed somebody." Trunks yelled in the direction from where the wave came.

A tall, slender figure walked out from the trees, he had bright orange hair and a sword on his back, "That was the intention…"

Piccolo blasted his way out of the small pod he had crammed himself into, "Damned thing." He slowly stepped out and observed the area. It was dark and humid, with what looked like a blood red sky where the ceiling should be. The air was thick with energy, Piccolo quickly sensed that this was no ordinary fight, "You can come out now, I already know you're there." The Namekian motioned to his right, just inside the line of shadows.

A deep laugh came from the darkness, "So, it seems you are no ordinary human." The being stepped into the light to reveal his tall, muscular frame. He had teal skin, partially covered by the vest on his torso and his white pants. "I am Bido, and you are dead."

Yamcha quickly jumped out of his pod, "Gotta hurry, no doubt those guys will thrash their opponents, I gotta do it first!" He ran as fast as he could towards the middle of the arena, "Where are you, intergalactic fight-" Just as he had the thought Yamcha felt an enormous pain in his side and his body went tumbling across the ground.

"Where do you think you're going, handsome?" Zangya drew her leg back, standing straight and flipping her hair as she smirked at the incapacitated man.

Yamcha heard the voice as his vision slowly came back.."What a hit.." His eyes slowly made out the figure, a female with long, curly, orange hair and strange, teal skin. Slowly regaining his footing, the former bandit took a fighting stance towards his strange opponent, "This is no Mr. Satan disciple."

Gohan stepped out of his pod gently, observing his surroundings as he slowly walked into the fighting area. His senses were still on high alert, that strange feeling he had only grew stronger as he approached what appeared to be something the likes of a children's wonderland, giant toys lying everywhere. The young Half-Saiyan stood firm as he noticed a slight movement in the corner of his eye, "This is not normal."

Just as Gohan had finished his thought, his opponent jumped out of the shadows, extending his arms strangely. Gohan quickly realized he could no longer move, struggling to even observe his enemy, who was a short, teal skinned man dressed in a red coat, white pants, with purple turban covering his head.

"Let's play a little game before Master comes back.." The short man's voice was high pitched and eerie sounding. He lowered his arms and stretched them to the sides, all around him different sized rocks and rubble lifted into the air.

Gohan relaxed a bit as he was able to move again, "This guy's a freak.." He thought to himself, perplexed by what appeared to be psychic abilities.

Back on Battle Island, Krillin, Tien and 16 were watching the action on screen intently. The large, hulking Android was first to speak up, "Those are not the same fighters…"

Krillin nodded, "Something's wrong."

Tien looked at his fellow fighters, "We need to go." He quickly dashed towards the entrance as the other two followed.

In other world, Goku and King Kai were watching the tournament on a tiny television set on a small piece of land that was left of the North Kai's former planet. "This is concerning.." The blue deity placed his hand on his chin, "Goku, the Earth is in great danger!"

The orange gi clad Saiyan looked at King Kai confused, "What? What do you mean?"

King Kai looked off the nearest ledge in despair, "A fearsome evil has presented itself. Bojack, a diabolical Pirate of the fiercest strength." King Kai turned back towards his Saiyan pupil, "Long ago, the three other Kais and myself locked him and his minions away in a star. Our planets were part of the seal and with the destruction of my planet, the seal was broken."

"Well, if he's on Earth, he's already beaten. Gohan will beat him!"

"I'm not so sure, Goku. He may need more help.."

Goku's eyes brightened, "I have an idea! King Kai, can I use your mind trick thing again?"

"My mind trick thing..telepathy?"

"Yeah. That's the word!" Goku quickly made his way over to King Kai and placed his hand on his back.

Over at Capsule Corporation, Vegeta lay motionless, staring at the TV as the tournament unfolded. His instincts flared up as the new fighters showed up, something wasn't right about them, but he turned his head away. "They can handle themselves."

"Vegeta!"

The Saiyan Prince sat straight up, his face pale as if he had seen a ghost, or heard one in this case.."Kakarot?!" He looked around in a panic.

"Hey Vegeta! It's me for sure. I'm using King Kai to talk to you!"

"Get out of my head, damned clown!"

"That's not very nice, Vegeta. Nevermind. The others need your help! There's some great evil at that tournament, King Kai says it's a threat to even Gohan!"

"Our sons can handle themselves, Kakarot. Leave me alone."

"Vegeta! Look. I know you wanted to beat me, and I'm sorry, but our sons could die!"

"Leave. ME. ALONE." Vegeta shouted, his Ki spiked a bit as his anger did.

"Okay. Fine. I have a proposition for you...I was gonna wait to tell everybody, but I can come back for 24 hours."

"What?!" Vegeta stood up, fists clenched, "Don't play with me, Kakarot. You are dead!"

"Yes, but there's a fortune teller, she can revive me for 24 hours. I will come back for the next tournament and we will get our fight. I'll be training!" Goku shouted to his rival, then removed his hand from the back of the blue deity, "Thanks, King Kai. I hope it's enough.."

"Damn you, Kakarot. If you're telling the truth, I will destroy you when you come back!" Vegeta's aura flared as he quickly grabbed Trunks' sword and blasted off towards the Intergalactic Tournament.

Back on Battle Island, Mr. Satan was in the presence of his partner, X.S. Cash and a few investors, all perplexed about what was happening on the screen. "Those people..those aren't my fighters.." Mr. Satan thought to himself, hurriedly standing up and heading towards the exit, clutching his midsection, "I gotta go to the bathroom! Stomach ache! Gah."

X.S. Cash motioned to one of his men, who quickly blocked the door. The short, pudgy businessman spoke up, "Mr. Satan, you need to take care of this! This is not what I paid for!"

The muscular, dark haired Satan turned around, clutching his stomach and putting on a great display of agony, "Uh. Well, you see, I can't! I am too sick to fight today!"

"I'm not buying it." X.S. Cash smiled and motioned to another man, who pulled out a pistol and discreetly showed it to Mr. Satan. "You will go, partner."

Trunks was dodging blow after blow from the orange haired, teal skinned enemy. "This guy is fast.." He grabbed a flying first and swung his own straight at his opponent's gut.

Kogu hunched over, slowly backing up and smiling at his purple haired adversary. "You are exceptional for sure, but I'm not done yet." Putting his fists on his sides, Kogu sharply rose his Ki. His muscles bulged as he screamed at the top of his lungs, his aura exploded as a bright light covered the landscape. Trunks was temporarily blinded as he covered his eyes with his arms.

When the light died down, a new form of Kogu was revealed, his clothes torn off from his now incredibly bulked up physique. Green skin replaced the former blue-ish teal, and his hair had changed to bright red. His looks weren't the only thing that had changed, his Ki was now a violent, raging fire of energy that Trunks could practically feel the warmth from. "Now it's time to get serious.." The Half-Saiyan thought to himself as the now strengthened Kogu charged.

It took both of Trunks' arms to block the now monstrous fist that came towards his face. The Half-Saiyan quickly expanded his energy, the power of his Ki causing Kogu to stumble back. The green skinned alien unsheathed his sword and swung it quickly at Trunks, narrowly missing.

"I'm just about done with this!" Trunks yelled as he regained his footing. He quickly let his anger explode, his aura turning yellow as did his hair. "I'm gonna finish you now."

Kogu laughed, "Then do it!" He charged towards Trunks as the Half-Saiyan held out his hands, gathering a large amount of energy.

"Burning Attack!" Trunks shot the large ball of energy straight at his charging opponent, exploding on impact as a cloud of dust enveloped the area.

When the dust cleared the only thing left of Kogu was his sword lying on the ground. Trunks let his aura die down, his hair turning back to normal as he calmed his breathing. "Well, that wasn't what I expect-"

Trunks felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck and buckled to his knees, eyes rolling into the back of his head. "Kogu..what a useless bastard." The being known as Bojack grabbed Trunks' unconscious body by the hair, dragging it across the ground as he walked, "Pitiful."

Meanwhile, Piccolo was matching Bido blow for blow, their fist's creating shockwaves throughout the area. Both beings jumped back from the other, breathing heavy.

"This guy is strong..not as strong as 16, but 16 wasn't trying to kill me." Piccolo thought to himself, taking a defensive stance before the lumbering Bido charged again. The Namekian quickly parried, landing a thunderous kick into his enemy's side, sending him flying and Piccolo chased after him.

Bido however quickly recovered, extending his hands out, gathering energy in all ten of his fingers. "Take this!" Bido shot ten continuous beams from his fingers straight at the oncoming Namekian.

Piccolo quickly put his arms up in guard, stopping mid-flight, but it was in vain as the beams made various deep cuts all over his body. Dripping blood, Piccolo uncovered his face to reveal a charging Bido, who drove his fist deep into the Namekian's gut. Screaming out in pain, Piccolo hunched over. His heavy breathing masked the sound of his gathered energy, the green skinned fighter stood straight up to unleash a violent burst of energy, "Explosive Demon Wave!"

The blast sent Bido flying back, tumbling across the ground. "This is my chance!" Piccolo thought to himself, quickly putting two fingers to his forehead and crouching down, "He's as good as dead." Lighting started to spark from his fingers as the energy spiked through the air.

Bido was slowly getting back to his feet, stunned and breathing heavy as he regained his stance. Just as he stood, Piccolo took his shot, "Special Beam Cannon!"

The spiraling energy beam pierced the air like an arrow, straight towards the enemy kicking up dust and dirt as it went. However, before it reached its target, the beam was deflected. Piccolo was shocked, he knew his enemy wasn't nearly strong enough to deflect that.."What?!"

A bright green ball of energy shot through the dust, catching Piccolo off guard as it blasted straight into the Namekian, knocking him unconscious. The dust settled as the form of Bojack appeared in front of Bido, still holding Trunks' unconscious body, dragging him on the ground as he approached Piccolo's helpless form. "I'm sorry my green friend, I am not in the mood to lose another minion today.." He reached down with his other hand and grabbed Piccolo by the shirt, turned towards Bido, "Let's go."

Gohan was jumping all around, dodging rocks and rubble thrown through the air as Bujin continuously cackled, "Little monkey, play my games!" the alien laughed as Gohan kept dodging.

"I can't keep doing this, I gotta be aggressive." He stopped as the rocks surrounded him, about the collide with the Half-Saiyan. Gohan quickly gathered his energy and extended his arms, releasing an enormous kiai that vaporized all the surrounding rocks. "Haaa!" The Half-Saiyan quickly charged his opponent.

Bujin looked terrified as his young enemy charged, but he quickly extended his arms, "Sit still!" His psychic threads again enveloped the young Half-Saiyan, immobilizing the halfbreed.

"Damn it!" Gohan struggled the move his body, "Screw this!" Gohan screamed at the top of his lungs as his aura violently surged, turning a bright gold as his hair went blonde revealing his Super Saiyan form, breaking the threads.

"Playtime is over!" Gohan surged towards the teal skinned alien but was stopped straight in his tracks again, unable to move. "What the?!"

Bujin looked over to the side, three of his comrades had appeared. Bido had his hands extended out, using his own psychic threads to hold the young Super Saiyan. Zangya stood next to him, holding an unconscious orange clad man over her shoulder. Bojack stood on the end, one body in each hand.

"Bujin, help! I can't hold him long!" Bido shouted to his comrade, who quickly added his own threads to the fray.

Gohan looked over at his new opponents, horrified to see his friends incapacitated, "Yamcha! Piccolo! Trunks!?" He struggled against the threads holding him still, "Damn it."

Bojack dropped Trunks' and Piccolo's bodies and levitated over to where Gohan was bound, "Hello Son Gohan, I'm afraid we haven't met yet." The large teal skinned alien loomed over the adolescent, cocked a fist and drove it into the helpless Half-Saiyans gut. "I am Bojack."

"Your father released me, so I figure I'll give him a gift in the afterlife, his son!" Bojack stepped back from the young Super Saiyan, charging a large ball of energy in his hands. "Say Hi to Daddy!"

End of Chapter 6

Next Chapter, Chapter 7: All Out Brawl!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: All Out Brawl!**

Gohan closed his eyes, "I'm sorry, Dad." He was anticipating the oncoming blast before he heard some familiar voices.

"Destructo Disc!"

"Tri-Beam HA!"

Bido jumped out of the way of Tien's ultimate attack and quickly defended himself as the triclops rushed him, easily blocking the human's strikes and kicks. Stepping back with each block, Bido suddenly backed straight into what felt like a wall, turning around to become face to face with a looming Android 16. "Tien Shinhan, please assist the others, I will tend to this one."

"Got it!" Tien flew off in the direction of their unconscious friends before being cut off by the slender figure of Zangya. "Damn it.." Tien quickly charged the teal skinned female as she easily avoided his punches, ducking under and striking him swiftly in the abdomen. The triclops hunched over, letting out a cry of pain before flailing his arm in the direction of his enemy, hoping for a miracle hit.

Simultaneously, Bujin managed to barely avoid the swirling disc of charged Ki, frighteningly defending himself from the charging fist of Krillin. He quickly used his psychic powers to throw a wall between him and the bald monk. The short human violently punched through the wall, but Bujin had already been on the run creating distance between him and Krillin by throwing rocks and rubble in defense.

Gohan felt the threads release their grip, quickly rushing Bojack and swatting away the charged ball of energy while unleashing a barrage of fists that put the large, teal skinned alien on the defensive. All the blows were easily avoided at first, but the Bojack found himself falling behind the young Gohan as he finally managed to land a punch straight into Bojack's face. Gohan threw a quick kick to follow up, but Bojack caught the young Super Saiyans leg in one hand, turning and throwing the hybrid as hard as he could.

Gohan managed to right himself as Bojack charged after him, throwing his forearms in front of his face in defense of a large, teal fist thrown at him. With an enormous yell, Gohan expelled a large kiai, but Bojack stood firm as if it barely had an effect. "What is he…?"

Bojack slowly descended to the ground, his arms at his sides and laughing at his young opponent, "I thought you had more power than this, boy!"

Gohan followed his opponent down to the ground, breathing heavily as he clenched his fists, "Damn, damn, damn!" He thought and rose his Ki sharply as his golden aura flared, "I need more power."

16 was furiously throwing fist after fist at Bido, the muscular alien was progressively on the defensive, "What is this thing? I can't even feel energy coming from him?" Bido jumped back and extended his arms, charging energy in all ten of his fingers as he had done against Piccolo, "Take this, monster!" Shooting ten beams of energy straight at 16.

The hulking Android put his arms in front of his face, flying straight through the beams as if they had no effect, ramming his large frame straight into his alien foe, knocking him onto the ground. 16 stood over Bido and detached his hands, revealing the two cannons built into his arms. "I am going to end this now." Large amounts of energy gathered at the end of each of 16's arms. "Hells Flash!" A large, bright light extended across the area, followed by a thunderous explosion and Bido's energy vanished. 16 turned away from his opponent's remains, reattaching his hands and flying towards the fight between Zangya and Tien.

Gohan was furiously attacking Bojack, but all of his punches were effortlessly dodged. Bojack was still laughing, "It's time to kill you, boy!" Appearing behind the young Super Saiyan, Bojack chopped Gohan hard on the back of the neck. The blow knocked Gohan unconscious onto the ground as his aura dissipated and his hair turned back to black. The large Space Pirate held out his hands, charging a bright green ball of energy. "Finally, now die!" He shot the ball straight towards the young, Half-Saiyan.

The giant, green ball hurtled towards the unconscious young Half-Saiyan, leaving a path of destruction across the ground. Just as it was about to reach Gohan, a large flash of light burst across the landscape when the ball prematurely exploded. Bojack's face had an expression of pure surprise as a large blue ball of energy shot right straight through the same path, leading to the large alien. "Big Bang Attack!"

A few moments before, 16 appeared right beside the bruised and battered Tien, "Please Tien Shinhan, get the Senzu to the others." The triclops nodded, breathing heavily as he slowly flew towards the unconscious pile of Yamcha, Trunks, and Piccolo.

Zangya appeared in front of Tien just as he got to his friends, "Where are you goi-" but before she could finish, a 16's rocket powered fist landed straight on her face, sending the teal skinned woman flying.

"I said go, Tien!" 16 flew past Tien and towards his thrown opponent, grabbing and attaching his hand midair.

Tien hurriedly removed a tiny pouch from his sash, reaching in and grabbing a few beans from the bag. He leaned down and put one in each of his friends mouths, "Come on guys, eat."

Trunks quickly sat up, "What happened?" He could feel Bojack, Bujin, Krillin, even his own father's Ki sharply, but could barely feel Gohan. Trunks quickly stood up, powering up into his Super Saiyan form and racing towards the fight.

Piccolo quickly followed, "We'll go help Vegeta, go help Krillin!"

The newly healed Yamcha and Tien nodded, racing off towards Bujin and Krillin's Ki.

16 simultaneously was making quick work of Zangya, the slender female not being able to withstand the hulking Android's onslaught. However, before the Android decided to finish her off, he felt Gohan's power almost vanish and a familiar power reach the scene, Vegeta.

"You should be unable to move, I suggest you stay that way." 16 coldly stated to his downed opponent, "My comrades require my assistance." He levitated and shot through the air towards the battle scene.

With his son's sword on his back, the Saiyan Prince had made his appearance, launching himself at the bewildered Bojack, the golden flash of his aura clashing with Bojack's green Ki. Gloved fists flying, Vegeta put his surprised opponent on the defensive, "The Prince of All Saiyans is back!"

Bojack however, quickly recovered his senses and turned the tables on the brash Saiyan Prince, blocking his punches and kicks easily and swatting the Super Saiyan away almost as if he were a fly. "Saiyan Prince? Royalty doesn't seem to mean much nowadays huh?" Bojack watched as Vegeta slowly made his way to his feet, brushing the dirt off his face. "You gotta do better than that, short stuff."

Trunks quickly landed beside Vegeta, "Father! Are you okay?" putting an arm on his shoulder as Piccolo landed behind them.

Vegeta pushed Trunks' arm off of him, "I'm fine. Take this damned thing off of me." He unstrapped Trunks' sword and handed it to his Super Saiyan son.

Trunks strapped the sword to his bare back, spiking his Ki along with his father, their golden auras flaring. "Let's take this oversized bastard down."

16 landed beside Piccolo as the group was preparing their assault, all four darting towards Bojack. The large, orange haired brute laughed, "So, the gang's all here huh? Fine. Let's have fun."

The assault had begun, Vegeta reached Bojack first with a gloved fist, easily caught as Bojack threw the Saiyan Prince away. Trunks led with a kick, blocked by Bojack's other arm, followed by a punch from the green fist of Piccolo that Bojack slightly moved his head to avoid. He grabbed both Trunks and Piccolo, slamming them together and tossed them aside just as 16 had reached him. The large android led with a barrage of punches that Bojack barely had to move to avoid, 16 followed with a hard kick that was caught. The teal skinned alien effortlessly tossed 16 to the side.

All four fighters stumbled to their feet. Piccolo spoke up softly, "We can't beat him head on."

Trunks confirmed, "We need a strategy..he hasn't even transformed yet."

Piccolo looked at Trunks stunned, "Transformed?!"

"The other guy I killed, he had transformed, became much stronger..this guy might be able to do that too."

Vegeta scoffed, "You guys might not be able to fight him head on, but I am not gonna give in!"

Piccolo looked sternly at Vegeta, "Just wait! I have an idea, but we need to kill him before he transforms.."

Bojack had patiently waited for his opponents as they continued to converse, smirking slightly, "Come up with whatever plan you like, it won't work."

Piccolo confirmed with the others, "You guys got it?"

Trunks and 16 nodded, Vegeta scoffed again, "Fine, but if this doesn't work, I'm going back to Plan A and punching him in the face."

All four charged straight at Bojack, Vegeta and Trunks leading the charge, but both were quickly tossed aside. Piccolo and 16 were next, they seemed to work harmoniously, timing their punches perfectly so Bojack had to block each of them at the same time.

"It seems to be working." Piccolo thought to himself, "I was correct in assuming 16 had immense data on our fighting styles."

Trunks and Vegeta had made their way back to their feet, each placed themselves on one side of Bojack about one hundred feet away, raising their power to the highest it could go.

Bojack was effectively on the defensive, having to dodge and block at the same time as 16 and Piccolo continued their timed assault. "Damn, I can't shake them" he thought, "Stupid flies, I'm gonna squash you!" He finally managed to catch both 16 and Piccolo's punches in each hand, spinning around and throwing each of them as hard as he could, sending the combatants flying away, but it was too late.

Vegeta had put his arms out to the side, charging energy in his outstretched hands. Lightning seemed to strike and gather in the Saiyan Prince's hands as he moved his arms in front of him, cupping his hands together to form a ball of collected energy. Simultaneously, on the other side of their enemy, Trunks was enveloped in a large dome of Ki, arms stretched out towards Bojack. As soon as 16 and Piccolo were tossed aside, the two Super Saiyans unleashed their ultimate attacks.

"Heat Dome!"

"Final Flash!"

The two blasts brightened the area to the point of blinding as they converged onto the unsuspecting form of Bojack, creating a thunderous explosion that shook the entirety of Battle Island 2.

Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien had surrounded Bujin moments earlier, his psychic powers not meant for fighting groups. The short, turban clad alien held out his arms in a last ditch effort. Krillin stopped in his tracks, his airflow suddenly stopped as the physic thread surrounded his throat. "Step any closer, and I'll kill him!"

Tien and Yamcha stopped in their tracks, not wanting any harm to come of Krillin. "You dirty cheat!" Yamcha shouted.

Bujin laughed, "I'll just wait for Master Bojack to finish off your friends, then you'll really get it." The teal skinned wizard suddenly lost his footing and his grip as the explosion shook the island. Before he could regain his footing, a fist shot through his chest.

"That was a dirty trick, and we were gonna let you live." Krillin's anger resonated in his voice as he pulled a bloody arm from Bujin and the wizard's body dropped to the ground. "Come on guys, let's go see what that was."

Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha landed near the unconscious body of Gohan, "It looks like they got the big guy!" Tien happily shouted as he fed the young Half-Saiyan a senzu.

Trunks and Vegeta stood still, exhausted from just the pure amount of energy they put into their ultimate attacks. The explosion had created a huge cloud of dust, blanketing the area so that everyone was unseen. They both lowered their arms, breathing heavy as they awaited their combined efforts' results.

Gohan sat up, hearing Tien's boisterous claim and defying the triclops, "No..he's still there."

The dust had cleared to reveal the monstrous, transformed form of Bojack. His body had grown enormously, with arms the size of tree trunks. With bruises and dirt covering his now green skin, the large alien let out a ferocious yell, "NOW, IT'S TIME FOR ALL OF YOU TO DIE!"

End of Chapter 7.

Next Chapter, Chapter 8: Gohan's Resolve


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Gohan's Resolve**

 **A few minutes ago on Battle Island…**

Bulma and Chi-Chi watched as Tien, Krillin, and Android 16 flew off towards the second island. "Well, that's not a good sign.." The blue haired human sighed, "I hope they are okay.." She turned back to the TV screen as the signal was cut.

"What the hell!?" Chi-Chi screamed, "What's happening to my Gohan!?"

X.S. Cash and two men, each with a pistol, were escorting Mr. Satan down the hall towards the pods leading to Battle Island Two. "Did they cut the feed?" X.S. Cash asked one of his men.

"Yes, Sir." The one on the right reassured his boss.

"Good. This is a disaster." X.S. Cash put his hand on Mr. Satan's back, "One that you are going to fix once you get over there."

Mr. Satan gulped nervously as he watched slowly, "I'm dead. I'm so dead." The afro-haired man thought.

"It appears we are having technical difficulties!" The Tournament Announcer was trying to calm the now distraught crowd, "We have our best men working to get the picture back!"

"Come on!" Bulma shouted along with many others in the crowd, "Our sons are out there!"

 **Back on Battle Island Two..**

As if he was shot out of a cannon, Bojack rushed Vegeta, nearly decapitating the Super Saiyan Prince with a devastating clothesline. A horrified Trunks flew as fast as he could after the green skinned alien and drew his sword, "Faaaaaather!"

Bojack turned around to meet the swinging sword, grabbing it with one hand and laughing maniacally as he slammed his fist into the Half-Saiyan's torso. The pain of cracking ribs shot through Trunks' body as his screams echoed through the area, his pain was only exacerbated by his enemy tossing him away, his body bounding and rolling across the ground.

"Shit!" Piccolo yelled, rushing to the aid of his Saiyan comrades.

16 quickly followed the Namekian, "Victory is not achievable this way.."

"I know! But we have no choice!" Piccolo shouted, racing towards their monstrous enemy.

Bojack smirked as he easily blocked Piccolo and 16's attacks much faster than before, their timing not a factor to the newly transformed Space Pirate. He grabbed one of them in each hand, smashing them together and then straight into the ground. Piccolo let out a piercing scream as his body smashed into the dirt.

Vegeta was back on his feet, "Back to Plan A!" He flashed his golden aura, rushing back towards the green alien and driving his fist straight into Bojack's face. A smirk was the only expression the Space Pirate could muster as the Saiyan Prince's punch had no effect.

Vegeta jumped back, fists clenched and muscles trembling, "Damn it! I am the Prince of Saiyans and I will not be trifled with!" He flashed his golden aura, showering Bojack in a rain of Ki blasts, "Eat this!"

The large, hulking Space Pirate slowly walked through Vegeta's barrage, grabbing the Saiyan Prince by the face. "Isn't your race extinct?" He smiled and charged an energy ball into his hand, "Don't worry though, you can rule over all of them in Otherworld."

Before Bojack could unleash his wrath upon Vegeta, Trunks had made his way back to the battle. The Half-Saiyan briefly surprised the Space Pirate with a hard kick to the temple, causing him to drop the Saiyan Prince, who quickly drove his knee into Bojack's chin. The green, muscular Alien stood motionless, Trunks' boot on the side of his head and Vegeta's knee to his chin, laughing as he flared his aura and unleashed a huge kiai. The force caused both of the Super Saiyans to go flying through the air.

Piccolo rushed back to Vegeta and Trunks' aid, throwing as many punches as he could at Bojack. Unaffected, the Space Pirate spun and drove an elbow straight into the back of Piccolo's neck, immediately knocking the Namekian out cold.

16 appeared just as Piccolo went down, unleashing a barrage of kicks and punches that Bojack easily dodged.

"Damn, you are all like cockroaches, one goes down and another comes out from the shadows." Bojack shouted as he ducked, cocking his fist and driving it into the Android's torso. He stood back up above the hunched Android, holding his hands together and hammering them into 16's back. "Now power down, machine man."

Gohan had stood up, watching in horror as his friends were being effortlessly pummeled by Bojack, his aura flashed as he quickly ascended back to his Super Saiyan form, "I need to do something!" A golden streak flashed through the sky as he rushed towards the one-sided battle.

Krillin turned to Tien and Yamcha, "We are useless in this fight, aren't we?"

The two other humans nodded, Tien speaking up, "We would be more of a hindrance to them than anything.."

Gohan attacked Bojack with a newfound ferocity, his punches barely being blocked by the green, monstrous Space Pirate. "His power is increasing..still though, not enough." Bojack thought to himself as he parried the young Half-Saiyan's punches, finally landing a thunderous fist straight into the boy's face and smashing him into the ground.

"You sure are strong, boy." He slowly approached Gohan's body, "Not strong enough." Bojack raised his hand into the air, gathering energy into it as he got closer and closer to the young Super Saiyan.

The young Half-Saiyan was frozen, his friends beaten and broken bodies flashing through his mind, "Trunks..Vegeta..16..Piccolo.." Gohan closed his eyes, his father's face crossed his mind as well, "Dad..you gave your life because I was too cocky. I let Cell live for too long." The young Super Saiyan clenched his fists, "It won't be that way this time!" Lightning struck just as Gohan's aura flashed. He quickly cupped his hands on his forehead, charging his energy, "Masenko-HA!" The bright ball of energy formed, shooting a beam straight into Bojack's face just as he leaned his head over Gohan's body.

"Gah!" Bojack quickly covered his right eye with one hand, blood seeping down his face, "You damned child!"

Gohan slowly stood up, his muscles bulging as lightning struck again. The young Super Saiyan's aura flashed enormously bright, easily doubling in size as he brought his head up, eyes deadlocked with Bojack.

"What's happening?!" Bojack thought as he removed his hand from his face, blood dripping onto the ground. "His power is increasing even further..I gotta kill him now.." The hulking green monster extended his arms, charging an enormous ball of energy.

"This is my full power! Now die, you bastard!" Bojack laughed maniacally as he hurled the ball straight at Gohan.

Gohan stood firm, lightning now engulfed his body and his hair was intermittently starting to spike straight up, "Power? That's all people like you care about." He extended one arm, catching and stopping Bojack's energy ball in its tracks. The young Super Saiyan let out a thunderous scream, lightning struck again as his hair spiked up permanently, leaving one large bang hanging down his face. Gohan's aura exploded outward as his piercing eyes stared straight into Bojack's, "You'll never know true power, not until you use it the right way." Gohan evaporated the ball of energy effortlessly now placing his hands on his sides, "Now, let me show you true power!"

Bojack frighteningly stepped back, "What kind of power is this?!"

The now ascended Super Saiyan rushed Bojack, throwing a strikingly fast fist into the monster's torso. Coughing out blood, Bojack let out a scream of agony as the the young Half-Saiyan's hand twisted into his gut. Gohan removed his hand as Bojack hunched over, nearly unconscious from the one punch.

"It's over, Bojack." Gohan grabbed the hulking alien by his bright red hair, "It's time to die." The young Super Saiyan 2 smashed his knee straight into the Space Pirates face, staggering him backwards. Gohan cupped his hands to his side, "KA-ME-HA-MEEEE" the familiar blue ball of energy appearing as he thrust his hands forward. Blood covered and battered, Bojack flew as fast as he could away from his enemy, but it wasn't fast enough.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" An enormous wave of energy left Gohan's hands, it was easily twice the size of Bojack's enormous body, engulfing the large alien easily. The diabolical Space Pirate screamed in agony as the Kamehameha wave utterly destroyed him, leaving no trace.

Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha could no longer feel Bojack's Ki, the bald monk speaking up first, "Gohan did it...he's dead."

"We gotta go help them now!" Yamcha shouted, racing towards their comrades.

"Let's go Krillin!" Tien and Krillin raced after the former desert bandit.

Gohan was sitting on the ground, now in his base form, breathing heavy from exhaustion. He smiled as Krillin landed next to him, Yamcha and Tien heading towards the others, "You did it, Gohan! Good job!"

Gohan laughed a bit, "Yeah..that was something huh?" Gohan slowly laid back, dropping onto the ground, his eyes closing. "I did it, Dad…"

Krillin smiled, "He must be tired.." Krillin picked up Gohan's sleeping body, "Time to get you home bud, you earned it."

Tien landed next to 16, "16! Are you okay?"

The hulking android slowly stood up, "I apologize. Severe damage to my core processor caused me to perform a mandatory reboot. Please proceed to aid the others." 16 walked over to Piccolo, picking up the unconscious Namekian and draping him over his shoulder.

Tien lifted Vegeta and Trunks' unconscious bodies, one in each hand. Just as all of them were about to leave, a familiar energy sparked back on the scene. "What?!" Tien looked back to see the familiar form of Zangya, covered in dirt and bruises.

"You are all going to die!" Zangya shouted, spitting blood out of her mouth.

Everyone was too exhausted to fight as the teal skinned woman slowly approached, charging a ball of energy in her hand. Suddenly, just as Zangya was about to fire, a familiar looking pod flew through the air, smashing into the back of the slender woman. The fifth pod knocked her into the ground as it landed on top of her, killing the battered alien. A muscular framed man with a large afro exited the pod, turning around to face the Z-Fighters.

"Mr. Satan!" Krillin laughed, "I can't believe he just saved us.." the bald monk mumbled to himself.

"I did it!" Mr. Satan yelled, pumping his arms into the air, "I am the greatest!"

 **A few days later, back at Capsule Corporation…**

Everyone had gathered to say their goodbyes to Trunks and 16.

"Thanks for sticking around, son." Bulma hugged Trunks tightly, "Though I can't believe you let Yamcha win!"

Trunks laughed, "That's not fair! I was unconscious! He sneaked his way to the finish line while we were heading back."

The former desert bandit smiled, "Well, I wasn't gonna let 100 Million Zeni go to waste! Hell, Mr. Satan even paid me another 50 Million Zeni not to beat him up!"

Everyone laughed as Trunks headed towards the refueled Time Machine, a capsule spaceship in his pocket equipped with coordinates to New Namek. A new sense of hope in his heart, "We did it, Mom. We are gonna have a new future."

"Well, it's time for me to get back." Trunks waved to everybody, floating up into the cockpit with his mechanical partner. "Thanks everybody!"

Vegeta looked up from the corner, "Good luck, Son." The Saiyan Prince thought, sharing a glance with the purple haired Half-Saiyan.

"Thanks Dad." Trunks thought to himself as the Time Machine lifted off into the air, the whirring sound echoing through the air before it disappeared.

 **End of Chapter 8**

 **Next Chapter, Chapter 9: Back to the Future! On to New Namek**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:** So. It appears some people are complaining about my fact finding. One complaint being that Bulma didn't know the coordinates to New Namek in the Past of the Future and I wanna address this. First of all, this is Fan Fiction, seriously? Second, in The Return of Cooler, they take a ship to New Namek. Obviously, somebody knows the coordinates.

While I appreciate constructive criticism, I'd appreciate if people checked their own facts before coming at my story. Also, being snarky because I was excited about my views? Come on. This is something I am doing for my own enjoyment and I am allowed to be happy that other people are enjoying it as well.

On a positive note, over 1200 views and 350 visitors, thanks everybody! Back to the story.

 **Chapter 9: Back to the Future! On to New Namek**

The familiar whirring of the Time Machine echoed through the alleys of the rebuilt West City, Bulma ran outside to greet her son, yelling just as the machine landed. "Trunks!"

The cockpit opened as Trunks jumped out along with Android 16. "Mother, it's good to see you, again." He chuckled a bit, it was always so weird going back and forth, seeing the differences between his Mother of the past and his future Mother. Their mannerisms were mostly the same, but years of of stress had taken its toll on this version.

"Did you get what we needed?" The blue haired woman asked with a hopeful look on her face.

Trunks pulled out the capsule given to him by his Mother of the past. "I got it right here!" He clicked the button and threw it across the ground. A cloud of smoke appeared, dissipating quickly to reveal a large, mechanical dome supported by eight legs and three large rockets under the structure.

"It looks just like the one Goku took to Namek the first time." Bulma stated, remembering it well, "It should work nicely."

"There should be ample room for travel." 16 confirmed, walking up to the vessel and placing his mechanical hand on a button near what should be the door.

Trunks nodded, walking towards the ship as a mechanical door rose and a ramp extended from the now open hole. The purple haired Half-Saiyan was followed by his mother and Android 16, entering the dome shaped vessel to reveal a large, open chamber.

"Huh, where do we sleep?" Trunks asked as he wandered the ship.

"I do not require sleep." 16 coldly stated.

"There should be a small room over.." Bulma walked towards a door, opening it to reveal a small room with a cot, "Here!"

"That'll work." Trunks said before continuing over to a large control console, "Now I need to figure out how to fly this thing."

"I can help with that!" His mother ran over behind him, "Let me show you." Bulma pushed a button as it brought up some coordinates onto the large screen just in front of them. "It looks like it's already programmed on here. Should just require a press of the large, red button over here. It will pilot you straight to New Namek."

"Perfect." Trunks walked to the center of the room, where another large console stood. "What's this one?"

Bulma turned to where Trunks stood, "Oh, that looks like the gravity adjuster!" She ran over, looking at the controls, "Goku and Vegeta used this to train, it goes all the way to 500 times Earth's gravity. You just gotta press the up and down arrows to adjust the level."

"Seems simple enough." Trunks turned to his Mother, "Well, I should really get going! How long do you think it will take?"

"It took Goku six days to get to Namek..New Namek appears to be quite a bit further. It will probably take about two weeks."

"Two weeks? Damn. At least I can get a bit of training in." Trunks said, walking over to where Android 16 stood, "Would you be willing to train with me, 16?"

"That would be acceptable."

Bulma turned to Trunks, "You just got back! Can we at least have dinner first?" Bulma walked towards the exit, "Come on, son."

"We need to get some food packed anyway, it can't hurt." Trunks followed his mother, exiting the ship and heading inside the Capsule Corp building.

 **Meanwhile in Other World..**

"Masenko-HA!" A large bright beam shot through the sky, a small explosion erupted as it hit it's target. "Direct hit, ha!"

The smoke soon disappeared, revealing an unharmed, green Namekian with a bright yellow halo above his head. "If you thought that would work, I'm ashamed to call you my pupil." Piccolo coldly stated.

His opponent floated about twenty yards away, clad in an orange gi with golden hair slightly spiked on one side. Gohan's golden aura nearly hid the yellow halo above his head as he gave a slight smirk, "Come on, Mr. Piccolo, that was a good shot and you know it." Gohan stretched his arms, he had been thrilled when he learned that dying restored his whole body for use in the Other World, it sure made fighting easier again.

"Nice shot, Gohan!" A familiar voice from below echoed, "Come back down, it's my turn!" Goku pumped his fists, "I wanna train now!"

Krillin and Yamcha, each with their own halo, stood of the black haired Saiyan, watching the sparring match between Master and Student. "Man, twenty years of training with King Kai and I am still so outmatched...no wonder Tien and Chiaotzu left." The bald monk thought to himself.

Gohan let his aura disappear as his hair turned back to its natural black, "Alright, alright. Come on, Mr. Piccolo." The fully grown Half-Saiyan slowly levitated down to the tiny planet below.

King Kai stood a few feet away, facing the opposite direction of the deceased Z-Fighters, muttering to himself quietly. "Well, I'll be damned..he actually did it."

Piccolo's sharp ears heard the small, blue diety's words, "Who did what?" He loudly asked, getting the attention of the others as well.

King Kai turned to face the Z-Fighters, "Trunks. I told you how he beat the Androids, and Cell. Well, he's managed another miracle."

Gohan spoke up quickly, excited to hear about his former pupil, "What is it?!"

"He's found a way to New Namek!" King Kai smiled bright, "He's gonna use the Dragon Balls to revive Piccolo."

Piccolo spoke next, "That will revive Kami, then the Dragon Balls on Earth will be usable again. He could revive us all."

"But, can he even revive us with our Dragon Balls? I thought they had a time limit." Krillin puzzlingly asked the others.

"Technically yes, but the time limit doesn't apply when the Dragon Balls are inert. It will only apply from the moment Kami and I are revived."

"Well, that's convenient!" Goku smiled softly as he came to a quick realization, "I'll miss you all!"

Piccolo spoke up quickly, "That's right..you died of a disease, natural causes." Piccolo turned to Goku, "The Dragon Balls can't revive you."

Goku smiled and turned to Gohan, "Oh well, I've gotten used to it here." He quickly powered up to his Super Saiyan form, "Let's do some real training then. Prepare you guys to go back."

Gohan smirked back, his aura flaring and his hair turning bright blonde, "Alright, but let's go all out!" He widened his stance and his arms bent out to his side, bulking his form up into Super Saiyan 2nd Grade.

Goku followed suit, bulking up and charging his adult son, "Let's go then!"

 **Back at Capsule Corporation..**

Trunks had finished packing food into the ship, "There we are, a full months worth of food. Enough for the trip there and back." He turned around and headed back outside to say his goodbyes to his mother.

Bulma met him just outside the ship, carrying a small box. "I washed this for you." She handed Trunks the box.

Smiling, Trunks looked down and opened it, revealing the Saiyan Armor his Mother from the past had made for him, Goku, and the other Saiyans. "Wow! Thanks Mom." He closed the box gently and looked back at his Mother, "I guess this is goodbye again."

"It's only temporary, my son." She wrapped her arms around her grown boy's waist, "Be safe!"

"We will!" Trunks backed away from his Mother, smiling and turning towards the ship, "Come on, 16!"

"Affirmative." 16 slowly followed Trunks, the ship door closing behind them. The Half-Saiyan quickly walked over to the console that controlled the ship and pressed the launch button. Outside, the thrusters ignited and lifted the dome shaped vessel up into the air so fast that in only a matter of seconds, the ship had already left the atmosphere.

Trunks turned towards his hulking, mechanical friend, "Alright 16, let's train a bit." He walked to the gravity console, pressing the up arrow once. The machine read 10g, "This shouldn't be too bad…" Trunks didn't even finish his sentence before he could feel the impact of his multiplied weight. Barely able to move his limbs, the purple haired Half-Saiyan turned back to 16, "Let's go a round!"

16 didn't feel the impact nearly as much as Trunks, his movements slowed a bit, but his internal processor adjusted to the new weight. He quickly threw a block as Trunks' fist swung towards him. The Half-Saiyan's body seemed to adjust to the gravity as his movements quickened, catching 16 off guard with a swift kick. 16 took the blow unharmed, standing motionless as Trunks swung a fist at his face.

Over the next few days, Trunks spent many hours training with 16 and increasing the gravity on the ship. Eventually, the gravity got so high that Trunks couldn't even function unless he was in his Super Saiyan form. He did everything as a Super Saiyan, eating, drinking, sleeping, just as Gohan and Goku had done in the past to increase their power, only Trunks was doing it to the extreme, at 400G, then 450G, then eventually 500Gs

In the time that he took to rest, Trunks had been thinking of Gohan. Specifically the Gohan of the past, the eleven year old boy with the incredible power, enough power to destroy Perfect Cell, then Bojack. Trunks was angry, not at Gohan, but at himself. It was twice now that he hadn't been even close to strong enough. Sure, he beat the Androids and Imperfect Cell, but their power was nothing in comparison to the stronger enemies they have faced.

"Damn it.." Trunks thought to himself. Standing up gingerly, the purple haired Half-Saiyan got up from the cot and back out into the gravity chamber, "I gotta push myself further."

 **About ten days later…**

Trunks was staring out into the darkness of Space as a bright green planet came into view. "That must be it.."

As they approached, a horrifying truth became abundantly clear. A large, silver dome that was easily the size of the Moon appeared to be attached to New Namek with long tentacles the size of mountain ranges shooting out from the bottom, running across the landscape of the green planet.

"What is that?!" Trunks shouted out in surprise as the ship got closer.

"It appears to be some sort of gigantic machine." 16 stepped closer to the window besides Trunks, "It also appears to be draining the planet of its resources."

"Damn it." Trunks sighed as the ship approached the outer atmosphere, "Nothing can ever be easy."

 **End of Chapter 9.**

 **Next Chapter, Chapter 10: Family Affair**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Family Affair**

Trunks had just finished putting his Saiyan Armor on as the ship made its landing onto New Namek. The landscape was nowhere near what his friends from the past described it, it was green, but the grass looked almost sickly. The water was a mixture of blue and the same sickly green, almost as if waste had been dumping into it for decades. Trunks opened the ship, stepped out onto the surface of the sickly looking Planet. "I can barely feel any life here..it's like it's been sucked dry." The Half-Saiyan looked around, trying to sense any sort of power or life.

16 followed behind, using his scanners to detect any biological signals. "It appears as though that large, mechanical looking object is draining the planet. There seems to be a few dozen biological lifeforms at the center."

"I'm not so sure we should start there." Trunks slowly stepped ahead, surveying the landscape before turning abruptly, "I feel three small powers over this way. They appear to be struggling with someone or something. Let's start there!" Trunks blasted off into the air, Android 16 following quickly.

 **About fifty miles southwest…**

Three Namekians were running as fast as they could, dodging what appeared to be laser blasts. The shortest of the group appeared to be the leader, he was a slim Namek who wore a white cloak with a red vest over it, carrying a large orange orb with him. The other two appeared the exact same, they were both a bit taller and stockier than the third, wearing white pants and matching purple sashes.

"I'm so tired of running!" One of the stockier Nameks yelled before jumping again to avoid a laser blast under his feet, "I'm done running!" He stopped abruptly, turning to face the pursuers.

There were four of them, robotic in nature with four claw-like appendages on the end of four limbs. They stood upright on two of them, a robotic torso and a elongated head with a red eye in the center.

"Doori, no!" The shorter Namek yelled, "We have to survive!"

"I'm with you brother!" The third Namek turned and stood next to who appeared to be his twin.

"Come on, Koori, let's go down with a fight!"

The two Nameks charged towards the robot pursuers, each clenching their fists and charging, screaming at the top of their lungs. "Aaaaaaaaaah!"

Just as they were about to reach their robotic pursuers, a blinding flash of light flew by, causing the twins to stop in their tracks. Everyone stood motionless, wondering what had just happened, everyone except the robots. All four of them slowly fell apart, as if they were split in half by the light, exploding as their parts hit the ground. Behind where their enemies had just stood the Namekians noticed crouching figure, a sword extending from this mysterious man's hands. Wearing a familiar white armor, the man was encased in a golden light that erupted from his very being.

Trunks stood up and sheathed his sword, dispersing his aura and smiling brightly as he turned to face the three Namekians, recognizing one of them immediately, "Dende?"

The short, slim Namekian walked up to his friends, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Trunks rubbed the back of his golden haired head nervously as 16 quietly landed beside him, "Oh yeah. Of course you don't know me. It's kind of hard to explain..my name is Trunks, this is 16. We are friends of Gohan."

Dende let out a brief smile, "Gohan?! Is he with you?!"

"Sadly, Gohan passed a while back. Killed." Trunks' smile faded away at the thought, "But, that's why I'm here."

"You need the Dragon Balls.." Dende turned away, clutching to the orange orb in his hands, "I have one, but the others are currently unavailable to us."

"I see. Does it have anything to do with the giant robot thing eating your planet?"

"Yeah..and those guys chasing us. But that's not even the worst of it!" One of the twins spoke up, "They have a leader! Some guy named Cooler..they have been here for almost two decades now!"

Dende turned back around, facing Trunks sternly, "He claims he is Freeza's brother, but he's turned into some sort of machine."

"Okay.." Trunks had a concerned, but puzzled look on his face, "But why stay so long, why wouldn't he just leave?"

"That's another thing entirely..when it appeared that nobody was coming to save us, we hatched a plan to kinda buy us time." Dende coldy stated, keeping the same somber but stern look on his face, "Us few remaining Namekians gathered the Dragon Balls in secret and made a wish, a wish that was worded in such a way that nobody could destroy or leave Namek."

"Why would you wish something like that?" Trunks questioned, "Wouldn't he just killed you all?"

16 spoke up, "Then he still wouldn't be able to leave. I understand the logic behind such a wish."

"Precisely." Dende explained, "Cooler captured most of our people, but he cannot kill us on a whim. He does not know which one of us is guardian, nobody will tell him, so he cannot kill everyone as he needs the Dragon Balls to leave. Doori, Koori, and myself have been hiding them ever since."

"That's pretty brilliant.." Trunks stated, the plan all clicking together in his head, "I'm surprised you have been able to hide them for so long though."

"After Freeza came to Namek, we got a little more scarce and secretive with the Dragon Balls, but this can all end now, can't it? You're a Super Saiyan, aren't you?" Dende let out a smile, "I'd never forget the sight of one!"

Trunks nodded, "Yes. I am a Super Saiyan, I am Vegeta's son."

"Vegeta...I remember him. I hope you're nicer."

"I get that a lot." Trunks laughed quietly, but the good feelings soon ended as Dende abruptly dropped the Dragon Ball to the ground, his face full of fear.

"He's...he's here!" Pointing his green hand towards the direction behind Trunks and 16.

Trunks and 16 quickly turned around, facing them was the bright silver form of Cooler. Trunks recognized the fourth form quickly, the figure uncannily resembling Freeza. "So, you must be Cooler." Trunks stepped ahead of 16, staring at the metal clad Frost Demon.

"And you look like a troublesome, golden monkey." Cooler's voice was deeper than his brother's, but mechanical in nature, no doubt due to his new found cyborg figure. "Did he send you? Finally found me and decided to finish me off?"

"Send me? Nobody sent me. Though, I am pleased to meet you. You're the only one left in your family that I haven't killed. I'm reeeeeeeally itching to get that last mark on my Bingo sheet." Trunks smirked slightly, egging Cooler on.

Cooler had a brief expression of shock, then the rage appeared on his face, "You filthy Saiyan, I'm gonna enjoy grinding your bones to dust. I haven't had a good kill in years, my blood lust is beyond comprehension."

"16, get Dende and the others out of here!" Trunks took a fighting stance, crouching down a bit and putting one hand at his side, the other at the end of his bent arm facing upward, "I'll handle this one."

"Affirmative." 16 rushed to the Namekians, "Grab hold."

Dende nodded, grabbing the Dragon Ball before grabbing 16's arm. The large Android used his other hand to grab both of the twins by their sashes, blasting off into the air back towards the ship.

Metal Cooler raised a hand, quickly firing a blast in the direction of the departing Android and Namekians. Trunks quickly intercepted, easily swatting the blast away. "This fight is between us." The young Super Saiyan stared down Cooler as he landed back onto the ground.

The Metal Frost Demon let out a smirk, "I guess so. Let's get to it then."

Trunks bent his arms at his sides, exploded his aura outward, "Your move, tin can."

"Your death, monkey boy." Metal Cooler darted straight at Trunks, swinging a thunderous fist towards the golden haired, Half-Saiyan. Trunks easily caught the punch, cocking his other fist back before landing a devastating punch that went straight through the metal Frost Demon's torso.

Trunks looked almost shocked as he pulled his fist back, letting Cooler fall to the ground. "That was a bit anticlimactic." Trunks thought as stood over the mechanical body. He let his aura dissipate as he turned around, intending the follow 16 and the others.

Just as Trunks was about the take off, he felt a monstrous kick to his back that sent the Super Saiyan bouncing across the landscape. Dusting himself off, Trunks stood back up to face a completely holeless Metal Cooler. "Oh..so there's the kicker." Trunks said as he let out a smile, "That was a bit too easy!"

"Well, it seems you're a strong monkey, who knew?" Metal Cooler pointed a finger at Trunks, shooting a familiar pink beam towards the Super Saiyan. "No matter, you will die!"

Trunks easily swatted the Death Beam away, charging towards his foe and driving his knee into Metal Cooler's torso at a blinding speed, "Wow..that gravity training did some real good..I'm stronger than I thought." Trunks thought to himself as he removed his knee, spinning around to land a kick that literally decapitated his opponent.

Trunks didn't let the apparent win fool him this time and as he was spinning he unsheathed his sword, swinging it directly through the remaining torso of Metal Cooler. The Super Saiyan didn't stop there, repeatedly swinging his sword through his opponent, Trunks made sure to slice the body into several small pieces. The young Half-Saiyan sheathed his sword and took a deep breath. Cooler's power wasn't a huge threat to him, but he wanted to end this quickly and get back home.

As Trunks again went to leave, he could hear laughter. Hastily looking around, he noticed the laughing head of Metal Cooler. As soon as the Super Saiyan looked at him, Cooler stopped laughing and spoke, "You fool. The Big Gete Star has allowed me to cheat death!" Just as Cooler finished his sentence, wires expanded out of the pieces on the ground connecting them all together. "No matter how many times you injure me, I will get back up!" Metal Cooler's body pieced itself back together, walking over to where his head lay and picking it up, attaching it back to his torso.

"Well, damn." Trunks cursed as he let out a confident smile, "I'll just have to destroy every piece then!" The young Half-Saiyan again charged Metal Cooler, leading with a fist this time. Surprisingly, Cooler was able to match Trunks' fist. "He's faster..stronger? I guess I'll turn it up a notch." Trunks thought to himself, increasing his speed as his blows were repeatedly blocked.

"The Big Gete Star improves my design every time I am repaired!" Metal Cooler laughed as he saw an opening to land a blow on his Super Saiyan opponent, swinging his fist as he shouted "Got you!"

Trunks disappeared as Metal Cooler's punch went straight through his afterimage, reappearing behind the metal Frost Demon, Trunks grabbed Cooler by the tail. "I think I got you." Spinning around and around before tossing his dazed opponent effortlessly into the air, Trunks yelled "Now, it's time to end this charade." He quickly charged a dome of energy around him as Cooler continued to fly upward, "Heat Dome!"

A bright light exploded across the sky as the enormous blast shot straight upward, completely engulfing and vaporizing every part of Metal Cooler. The dome around Trunks disappeared, revealing the Super Saiyan holding his arms straight upward. "That should do it."

End of Chapter 10.

Next Chapter, Chapter 11: The Power of The Big Gete Star


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Power of The Big Gete Star**

Trunks let his aura dissipate as he relaxed his arms at his sides, "That wasn't so bad." He thought to himself, starting to levitate in the air towards where 16 took the others. Just as he got off the ground, the echo of a familiar voice rang through the air. "Where are you going, monkey?"

Trunks stopped dead in his tracks, turning to face not one, but now three Metal Coolers, each speaking at the same time. "Don't you think it's time to go another round?"

The astonishment left the Half-Saiyan's face just enough to let out a confident smile, "We can do that." Trunks let out a furious yell, powering up his Super Saiyan form before charging the multiplied Coolers.

Meanwhile, 16 and the three Namekians had just gotten within eyesight of the spaceship Trunks and 16 had taken to New Namek. The large Android had silently taken notice of the fight between Trunks and Metal Cooler, "Analysis of combat strength complete, judging by Trunk's conserved energy level, this Cooler appears to be no threat to either him or myself." Landing beside the ship, 16 set the Namekians down.

The one known as Koori spoke up, "Hey you big brute! We aren't children!"

16's stoic eyes met the young Namekian's, "I apologize. Analysis of power level concluded that my speed is much higher than yours. Were my conclusions incorrect?"

Koori's brother Doori laughed nervously before stepping in front of his brother, "No no, you are much faster." Doori turned to Koori and whispered, "Be nice to the giant man, would you?"

Dende interjected himself into the conversation, "16 was it? We appreciate the help, but how is Trunks doing?"

"He appears to be handling this Metal Cooler pretty easily. My analysis confirms that he is only using about a third of his full power and doesn't appear to be straining himself." 16's tone suddenly shifted as he turned his head, "But it appears there is more than one."

"What do you me-" Before Dende could finish his sentence, he saw a figure approaching in the sky, "But..if he's fighting Trunks, how is he here?!"

"I am uncertain. Please board the ship for your own safety." 16 turned to face the now landing Metal Cooler as Dende and the others ran towards the ship.

The malicious Metal Cooler quickly raised his hand, shooting a blast towards the fleeing Namekians. 16 quickly appeared in front of the Ki blast, nonchalantly swiping it from the air as he coldly stared down the mechanical Frost Demon.

"Well well, it appears you are no slouch either big guy." Cooler slowly approached, standing face to face with the hulking Android. "You aren't a guy at all though are you? We machines ought to stick together."

"Negative." 16 slammed his large fist straight into the torso of Metal Cooler, sending the Frost Demon a few feet back. "I am not the same as you." 16 continued, charging his staggering opponent with another hard fist to his head.

Metal Cooler quickly regained his footing, using both arms to block the gigantic hand of the charging 16, "You certainly aren't." Cooler smiled as he flicked his tail, using it to grab 16's foot and throwing the large Android to the ground. Standing over 16, Cooler started throwing blast after blast straight at the downed Android.

16 covered his face with one arm, extending the other straight up towards his enemy, "Rocket Punch!" His fist flew straight into Metal Cooler's face, knocking him back enough for 16 to quickly get up. Android 16 quickly continued his assault, headbutting the stunned Metal Cooler hard enough to knock the mechanical Frost Demon to the ground. Reattaching his hand, 16 grabbed Cooler by the tail, repeatedly lifting him and slamming him into the ground.

"God damn it! I've had enough of today!" Metal Cooler shouted, charging a death beam between smashes, shooting it straight into Android 16's torso. The beam didn't do any real damage, just stunned 16 enough for him to let go, freeing Cooler and allowing him to reach his feet. "I can't believe I've had to do this twice now today." He thought to himself as he called out to the Big Gete Star, requesting more Metal Coolers to the battle.

Trunks was holding his own against the three Metal Coolers quite easily, his speed too much for even three of them to match. "Come on, you can do better than this!" the Half Saiyan shouted, "I'm barely using half of my power!" He nonchalantly knocked each of the mechanical Frost Demons to the ground in succession.

The three Metal Coolers replied in unison, struggling to regain their standing, "You're bluffing. I've fought a Super Saiyan before, even he wasn't that strong!"

Trunks smiled, "I'm not your average Super Saiyan, I drink plenty of juice." Crouching slowly, Trunks lowered his arms to his sides, bending them upward and letting out a ferocious yell. His bright aura exploded outward, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Trunks' voice trailed off as his aura violently sparked one more time before retreating to his body. It almost appeared as if it were a golden outline to his body as he reached his Full Powered Super Saiyan form.

The three Metal Coolers had almost a look of astonishment on their face as Trunks blinked out of their sight, appearing directly in front of them one by one, landing quick, devastating blows. All three fell down simultaneously, exploding on impact with the ground.

Trunks stood behind where his former opponents had been, stiff as a board, his senses on high alert unlike last time. "I should have known." Shaking his head, the Full Powered Super Saiyan looked to the sky, it almost appeared as a dark cloud was approaching as light speed. As it got closer the truth of the dark cloud revealed itself. It was a conglomerate of Metal Coolers, hundreds of them, approaching the battle scene. "It can never be easy." Trunks crouched, swinging his arms back and slowly building momentum before pushing himself into the sky towards his numerous opponents, a crater from the impact left in his wake.

16 was now fighting three Metal Coolers as well, but wasn't having as much luck as Trunks. Struggling to keep up with his tripled opponent, 16 was slowly being damaged little by little. The large Android was not beaten yet however, quickly grabbing one of his mechanical adversaries, swinging him into the other two. 16 charged, but his opponents quickly recovered and ganged up on him again.

Inside the ship, the Namekians watched in horror as their new friend fought tirelessly to protect them. "We have to help!" Doori shouted, his brother nodded, both running towards the exit.

Dende quickly stood in front of them, "We would just get in the way. We aren't fighters. We need to protect the Dragon Ball!"

"You said it yourself, we aren't fighters. Once he gets beat, Cooler is gonna get the Dragon Ball anyway!" Koori pleaded, "We can't let him die!"

Dende sighed, clutching to the big orange orb, what his friend said was the truth and he knew it. "Fine. Let's go."

16 lay on the ground, his internal warning system was at alert, "Systems at 12%, repeated struggle will cause imminent mandatory reboot." Two of the Metal Coolers grabbed the large Android, holding him still as the third floated into the air, one finger raised.

"It's time to end this charade." The three of them spoke in unison as the floating third Metal Cooler quickly charged a large energy ball resembling the color of a red star. Just as he was about to throw his Supernova, a sharp voice rang out.

"Stop!" Dende stood at the exit of the ship, Koori and Doori next to him. "We will stop hiding and give you the Dragon Ball! Just stop!"

The floating Metal Cooler let his energy ball fade, smiling at the three Namekians, "Very well." One of the the Coolers holding 16 let go, walking over to the Namekians and grabbed Dende with one hand, the twins with the other. "This will do. Besides, this robot man will make a great addition to the Big Gete Star." The three Metal Coolers lifted into the sky, carrying 16 and the Namekians along with the Dragon Ball, flying in the direction of the Big Gete Star.

Trunks was blasting through Metal Cooler after Metal Cooler, the fight seemed like it was never ending. "Damn it all." Trunks thought as he burst through another of the Metal Frost Demons surrounding him. "I can't keep this up forever." The hundreds of Metal Coolers were slowly catching up with Trunks' movements as the young Super Saiyan slowed, starting to land blows here and there.

"This is my last chance." Blasting higher into the sky, Trunks charged his energy as high as it would go, a swirling dome of bright orange Ki surrounding him. Metal Coolers all around, Trunks put each of his arms straight out to either side of him, extending his hands. "Heat Dome Supernova!"

The dome of energy quickly expanded, vaporizing the Metal Coolers in came in contact with molecule by molecule. Trunks was screaming, releasing all of his energy into the final attack, the dome ever expanding until it took over the entirety of his enemies. As the dome faded, Trunks was at the middle, powered down into his base form, breathing heavily. The Half-Saiyan let his arms fall to his sides, as soon as they fell, his body did too. Plummeting to the ground, Trunks landed on the sickly, green grass of New Namek with a loud thud, unconscious from the outburst of energy he had just displayed.

"Well, that was one hell of a show." Another group of Metal Coolers landed near the unconscious Half-Saiyan, the never ending supply being replenished yet again, "He certainly wasn't the average Super Saiyan, his energy will benefit the Big Gete Star." One of them grabbed Trunks by his purple hair before the group lifted off, flying back from where they came.

Moments later, Trunks slowly opened his eyes to reveal his dark, cold surroundings. The Half-Saiyan was bound by strange metal cables, unable to move any of his limbs. "What is this?" Trunks shouted, perplexed by his new position, thinking he had beaten Metal Cooler before he passed out.

A booming but familiar voice answered the young hybrid's question, "You're now a part of The Big Gete Star. Your power is being put to good use."

Trunks searched for the source of the voice, looking up to find what was a gigantic version of Metal Cooler's head, suspended in mid-air by the same cables holding the Half-Saiyan. He struggled, trying to get free but he knew that the the gigantic Cooler wasn't lying, he could feel his energy leaving him, "Damn it!"

Just outside of the Big Gete Star, a brigade of Metal Coolers surrounded a small group of Namekians. Dende, Koori, and Doori were among them, though some of them hadn't seen the others in ages. "Father!" Koori and Doori both yelled upon seeing the familiar face of their elderly father, running towards him.

"It's good to see you alive, Moori." Dende smiled soberly, "Your boys have done well."

The elder Namekian hugged one boy in each arm, "That they have. You have all done so well to protect us for so long.."

"Enough with the pleasantries!" The Metal Coolers said in unison, "Summon your damned Dragon! I may not be able to kill you all, but I will torture each of you one by one if you don't hurry."

In the middle of the gathering was six Dragon Balls, only the one Dende held was missing. The slender Namekian slowly walked to the middle, setting the last Dragon Ball in line with the others as they started to glow. In his native tongue, Dende spoke the words needed to summon Porunga, the great dragon.

A great burst of light shot out of the seven gathered Dragon Balls, weaving and soaring through the sky miles and miles long. The sky went dark as if a storm had brewed above the planet. The beam of light twisted and turned until it formed into the enormous dragon, Porunga, towering above the Namekians and Metal Coolers. The booming voice of the great dragon echoed over them all, "You who have summoned me, please state your wishes so they may be granted."

The Metal Coolers all spoke in unison, "Our first wish, is for you to undo the wish keeping me from leaving this damned plane-" Before they could finish, they all seemed to twitch, a spark coming out of each of them at the same time. "What the hell was that? What did you do?" They faced the dragon and Namekians, angered and astonished at what appeared to be a glitch through their system.

Porunga's booming voice once again echoed through the air, "I have done nothing. Please state your wish."

"Our wis-" As soon as they started talking the Metal Coolers again twitched, this time repeatedly, sparking wildly and falling to the ground motionless.

"What's going on?" Doori asked, walking over to a motionless Metal Cooler, "Is he dead?"

"Poke him." Koori answered, slowly approaching another of the mechanical beings, fearfully bringing a finger to it's metal skin, "He's not moving."

 **End of Chapter 11.**

 **Next Chapter, Chapter 12: Reprogramming**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Reprogramming**

Just minutes before, inside The Big Gete Star, the echoes of Trunks' scream rang through the halls. The Half-Saiyan cried out in pain as his energy was forcefully drained from his body. The giant Metal Cooler's laugh boomed loud enough to hear over the screams, his joy a contrast to the immense pain he was causing the Super Saiyan. "The Big Gete Star will drain every last drop of your precious Super Saiyan energy. You will become part of something much greater than yourself, Saiyan! You should be proud."

Trunks stopped screaming, the pain was still shooting through his body, but the Half-Saiyan took whatever strength he had left to lift his head, staring at the looming Metal Frost Demon. "Proud? What would a despicable, malicious, planet stealing monster like you know of pride?" Trunks gathered the little energy he had, channeling it as his aura began to flash a familiar bright gold and his hair turning bright gold, "I am the last of my race, I will go down fighting. That is pride!" Trunks let out a large scream, the tone different from his earlier screams of pain, his aura growing bigger, brightening up the room.

"What is this?! You were drained. This shouldn't be happening." A look of fear came across Metal Cooler's face as the now Super Saiyan Trunks' energy flared higher, "Damn these Saiyans!"

Trunks soon found that this surge of power was not long lasting. His golden aura subsided and his hair went back down, changing to its familiar purple. "Damn it..not enough.." Trunks thought to himself, "This can't be the end. We were so close.."

The booming laugh of Metal Cooler returned as he realized his enemy was truly spent, "Ha! Saiyans always need to have the last word. Even if it's their dying breath. Say your prayers, monkey boy!" As soon as Cooler finished his sentence, a bright spark flew from the side of his head and his left eye twitched. "What the hell is this? What did you do?!"

Trunks was barely breathing, his eyes were difficult to keep open as his vision of Cooler blurred, "I..I don't think I did anything." His voice barely audible, but the Metal Frost Demon persisted.

"Damn filthy Monkey!" Both of Metal Cooler's eyes were twitching at this point, sparks flying from his form in all directions. "Big Gete Star, what is happening?"

A monotone voice rang through the air, as if it were coming from the walls itself. "The answer to your question is this; The Big Gete Star is rejecting you."

Trunks was barely conscious, but he recognized the voice clearly, though he couldn't see where it was coming from. "16..?"

Almost as if it were liquid, the floor began to bubble a few feet away. A familiar figure came up through the boiling metal, first it was a head, then broad shoulders, and finally the rest of it's large body ascended, feet separating from the floor. It was the form of 16, though not the same color. He was bright silver, the same silver gleam as all the Metal Coolers that Trunks and him had just fought. It was as if he were covered in a shell.

"You?! How is this possible? I had you disassembled and your parts were absorbed into The Big Gete Star?!" Metal Cooler's speech was not stuttering as if he were a nervous little boy, fear all across his face. He couldn't call for help, his mechanical servants were no longer responding. "I am one with The Big Gete Star, it will not reject me!"

16 ignored the now manic Metal Cooler, walking slowly over to the barely conscious Trunks and waving his hand at the cables restricting the Half-Saiyan. The cables retracted to the floor, Trunks' body drooping over onto 16's frame. The now silver Android caught his friend, slowly letting him to the ground, "Rest now, Trunks."

"What are you doing? What the hell is going on?!"

16 turned around, sternly facing the panicking, gigantic head of Metal Cooler, "It's quite simple, really." 16's cold face turned into a coy smile, as if he were mocking Cooler, "The Big Gete Star is a parasitic mechanical lifeform. It feeds off the energy of whatever it can, usually this comes in the form of planets, such as New Namek." Walking slowly towards where Metal Cooler was being suspended in the air, "However, due to my impressive programming and unlimited power source...The Big Gete Star and I have come to an understanding."

"Unlimited power source?! What do you mean?" Metal Cooler's fear grew increasingly large as the gleaming figure of 16 approached, "How is that possible?"

"My creator, Dr. Gero developed the technology so that other models and myself would never have to recharge or rest. The Big Gete Star seems to quite enjoy it, if you hadn't noticed, the energy sapping of both Trunks and the planet ended a few moments ago." 16 waved his hand at the cables suspending the gigantic head in the air. "The Big Gete Star is now feeding off my power source and mine alone."

"What are you doing?!" Metal Cooler's gigantic skull started falling to the ground, landing hard and bouncing across the floor in front of 16, "This betrayal! This is crazy. I have done everything for The Big Gete Star!"

"As an Android, I am unsure of these feelings, but someone once told me that breakups are hard." 16 crossed his arms, putting his hands under his shoulders and detaching his forearms to reveal the cannons built in. "Therefore, it is only logical to end your pain." Bright energy charged at the end of each arm, forming bright orange balls. "Hells Flash!"

Metal Cooler's screams of pain were not unlike Trunks' before him, but they faded much quicker as 16's patented attack ended what was left of the last Frost Demon. All that remained was a black spot, burned onto the floor from 16's attack. Satisfied with the ending, 16 turned back to his now barely moving friend.

Trunks had made his way back to one knee, a hand on it to support his exhausted frame. "16...what the hell happened?"

"Trunks, it's good to know you are still awake." The bright silver Android walked closer, extending a hand to the downed Super Saiyan, "I have become one with The Big Gete Star and it has expelled Cooler from its body."

"Um..what does that mean in layman's terms?" Trunks grabbed 16's hand and pulled himself up.

"The Big Gete Star will now feed off my power supply and will no longer be a threat to anyone." 16 smiled, "It has integrated itself into my programming, so once we leave, it will no longer need this vessel either. I am unsure of what it will do with it though."

"So..you're kind of like, some sort of Super Android now huh?" Trunks laughed a bit, "Silver and all."

"I am running at approximately two hundred percent my former capacity. I believe I can repair damage to myself as well, such as the Metal Coolers did." 16 looked down at himself, "I was however, unaware of the color change. I do prefer my original color. Please excuse me as this process will only take a minute."

As if he were being painted, 16's color slowly turned back to normal, beginning with his orange hair, white skin, and yellow frame. "There. This program will maintain my old self."

Trunks smiled, "Good to have you back. Let's go."

The Namekians outside were still perplexed about what had happened. Porunga hung in the sky, though the impatience he had for the situation was becoming increasingly clear. The muscular dragon's voice boomed through the dark New Namek sky, "Are you going to make a wish, or can I go back to sleep now?"

Dende was about to respond when he noticed the beaten and bruised body of Trunks walking from inside The Big Gete Star, 16 following behind him. "Trunks!" The slender Namekian ran towards the Half-Saiyan. "You did it!"

"Dende, it's good to see you." Trunks' smile brightened, "But it's all thanks the 16 here. I was beaten pretty badly."

16 acknowledged his defeat as well, "Honestly, it was strangely due to Dr. Gero that we are still functioning."

Trunks' thought for a minute, "Strangely..I guess so.." Dr. Gero was also responsible for the murder of millions of people, including his family and friends. "Thought I won't be singing his praises anytime soon.

"Thanks to the both of you! Here, let me heal you!" Dende extended his arms onto Trunks, a rush of energy flowed back into the Half-Saiyan as his bruises and burns healed. "There. You should feel much better now."

Porunga boomed out in anger again, "Please make your wish!"

"Oh, right." Dende motioned for Trunks and 16 to follow as he ran back towards the Dragon Balls, "How many wishes did you need, Trunks?"

"Just one will do. I need Piccolo brought back to life..that should bring Kami back."

Dende nodded, facing up towards Porunga he yelled in his native language, "Please bring the one called Piccolo back to life!"

Porunga nodded as the Dragon Balls below him shined, "Your wish has been granted."

 **A few moments before, on King Kai's planet.**

"Haha! He did it!" King Kai's excitement rang through the sky, "It looks like you're truly going to be brought back to life."

Goku pumped his fist, "Trunks truly is amazing!"

Gohan smiled brightly, his thoughts raced of Earth, he hadn't been dead for nearly as long as the others, but he longed to feel the warmth of the Sun on his face again. The blue sky and raging oceans, his mother and grandfather, his home. "I'm so proud of you, Trunks."

Piccolo spoke up, his face emotionless as usual, "I suppose I will be the first to go. That way the Dragon Balls on Earth will come back."

"Yeah, then we can come back!" Krillin yelled with excitement, "We can go home!"

"It looks like Dende is making Trunks' wish now." The blue deity wiggled his antenna, "Should we tell the others?"

"I'll go get Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu." Krillin quickly flew off, racing back to King Yemma's palace.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye Piccolo." Goku walked over to his long time Namekian ally and extended his hand, "Until we meet again."

Piccolo took Goku's hand earnestly, "I'll try not to come back for a while."

Gohan ran up to his mentor, hugging him. "I'll see you soon, Mr. Piccolo."

Piccolo's body began to fade as his halo disappeared, Gohan's arms now went completely through him, but his voice still could be heard as he said his temporary goodbyes, "See you on the other side, kid."

 **Back on Earth..**

Bulma was waiting impatiently, sitting in her workshop away from the hustle and bustle of the outside world. She had been trying to keep her mind off of Trunks by helping with rebuilding, but now that it had been more than two weeks, she was increasingly worried. Her hand was shaking as it held the familiar Dragon Radar, clicking the button repeatedly, desperately hoping for a blip to show up, just like all those years ago.

In her other hand was a capsule, she sighed and clicked the button, throwing the capsule onto the ground. Smoke expanded through the air as the capsule popped, revealing a cryogenic pod. This wasn't needed for the others, but for this body, it was needed. Bulma slowly ran her hand up the glass, a tear dripping from her cheek and onto the floor.

Desperately, Bulma clicked the radar again, this time her heart nearly stopped as the familiar beep was heard. She couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it, this had to be a dream. She frantically hit it again, the beep came again, revealing the familiar continuous blinking of seven dots on the small screen. Tears now ran from her eyes like an open faucet, they were not from sadness or longing, but from the joy that now radiated through her body. She ran to the door as fast as she could, the image of the cryogenic pod running through her mind, specifically of who was inside it. "I know I won't look the same, but I have waited for you for so long..I can't wait to welcome you home, my Vegeta.."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Saiyan from Hell**

In front of the Capsule Corp laid six Dragon Balls which had been gathered in the last few hours. In front of them stood Piccolo, in his hand was the Seven Star Dragon Ball, the last one needed to complete the set. A small crowd was behind him, all familiar friends, Chi-Chi, Ox King, Oolong, Puar and Master Roshi. He leaned down with the Dragon Ball in hand, the Seven orbs beginning to glow. As Piccolo dropped the last of the Dragon Balls in form with the others, the orbs continued to glow repeatedly, the intensity of the light increasing. Standing above the now full set of Seven Dragon Balls, the large Namekian bellowed the words to summon the Great Dragon, "Come forth and grant our wish, Shenron!"

Out from the seven gathered orbs shot an enormous light, spiraling and twisting far into the sky. Clouds began to darken as the form of Shenron took its place in the sky. The enormous, Chinese style dragon easily towered over the rebuilt West City, it's green skin mimicking the color of it's creator. The dragon's voice echoed through the sky, "Please state your wish, and it shall be granted."

Master Roshi stepped up beside Piccolo, "We wish to revive everyone that was killed by the Cybernetic Lifeforms known as Number 17 and Number 18."

"A complicated request." The Great Dragon answered, "There are some who do not wish to come back."

The elderly turtle hermit pondered, rubbing his chin as he looked up at Piccolo, "No doubt that some people got used to their life in Other World, it has been quite a long time for most of them."

"It appears so, it makes sense." Piccolo turned back to Shenron, "What about bringing back those who do wish to come back?"

Shenron's voice deepened, frustratingly answering "This is possible." The Dragon Balls under the Great Dragon glowed, "Your wish has been granted."

The Great Dragon's form quickly dissipated as the Dragon Balls lifted into the air, shooting off into seven different directions. Where the balls once were now stood three familiar figures, one in an orange clad Gi with one arm and a facial scar. The other two were bald, one towering over the other and sporting a third eye.

A crying Chi-Chi ran from the crowd, "My Gohan!"

Gohan wrapped his right arm around his mother, "Hi Mom."

Piccolo stepped towards his former pupil, "What happened to your arm, Gohan?"

"King Yemma let me have my body when it was at its peak." Gohan begrudgingly looked at where his left arm used to be, "It appears I don't get the same luxury in the real world."

"It doesn't matter! My boy is home!" Chi-Chi gripped Gohan tighter.

"Hey, we're back too?" Krillin rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Let them have their moment, Krillin." Tien smiled down at his shorter companion.

"It's good to see you two as well." Master Roshi smiled and walked slowly to the three, "But where are the others? Yamcha, Chiaotzu?"

"They decided to stay." Tien answered, stretching his arms and maneuvering his shoulders, feeling the warmth of true sunlight for the first time in almost two decades, "Honestly, it was a hard decision for all of us. It's been so long."

"Yeah. It's hard to come back, but I'm sure it's just like riding a bike." Krillin was running in place, his face almost turning blue before he let out a big breath, "Except I almost forgot that we need to breathe again." The bald monk rubbed his head while he laughed nervously.

Puar floated up in front of the group, "And I so badly wanted to see Yamcha...but it's good to see you guys too."

Master Roshi smiled, "It's almost like the good old days."

Just as the elderly Turtle Hermit had finished his sentence, a large explosive light erupted from one of the buildings beside them. Gohan quickly turned to face the erupting energy, "That's...Vegeta." He looked around quickly, "Where's Bulma?"

A bright light radiated throughout the building, the screaming of a familiar voice echoed. "What the hell is going on! Where are you bastards?" The Saiyan Prince stood next to a pile of rubble that used to be his coffin, "Where am I?"

Bulma stared, her eyes welling up as she slowly approached the Saiyan Prince with a calming voice, "Vegeta?"

The Saiyan Prince was wrapped in a golden light, his Super Saiyan aura erupting from him like a violent flame. "What is this? Some kind of trick?" Vegeta slowly stepped back from the approaching blue haired woman, "Don't get any closer. I'll end you, demon!"

"Vegeta, it's me, Bulma. You need to calm down." She stepped closer, her hands out in a gentle manner. "Come on, Vegeta."

Vegeta's voice bellowed, "I said no closer!" His energy skyrocketing as the building began to shake. His thoughts were scrambled, this was some kind of terrible trick, it wouldn't have been the first time. Hell had been full of visions, torturing visions of his life before, bending reality to bring a new sense of pain that the Saiyan Prince had never felt before. No matter what he did, Vegeta's visions had never ceased. It was a mental waterboarding that had gone on for almost twenty years.

Gohan had quickly made his way over to and inside the garage type building, standing behind the blue haired human, "Bulma, you need to go. He's not stable."

"Gohan.." Bulma looked at her long time friend, "It's good to see you back, but.." She continued to approach Vegeta slowly, "He needs me." One hand extended, Bulma had managed to get within arms length, her gentle hand reaching Vegeta's trademark jumpsuit and armor, "Vegeta, come on, it's me."

"Vile demons, you will cease to exist!" Vegeta continued to raise his energy, his aura expanded larger and sparks began to shoot through the air. He swatted Bulma's hand away wildly, knocking the blue haired woman to the ground with a thud, "I told you to leave me be!"

Gohan darted over to the fallen Bulma, "Are you okay?"

There was no response, but the Half-Saiyan quickly made sure she was still breathing. "Unconscious, but she's fine.." Turning back, Gohan stood between the wild energy of the Saiyan Prince and his former lover. "What are you doing, Vegeta?!"

"Raaaaaaaaaah!" Vegeta screamed as his energy exploded outwards, vaporizing anything it touched and engulfing the whole building in his destructive field.

"What the hell? Bulma?! Gohan?!" Krillin screamed as the building was completely vaporized, a crater covered by smoke and dust being left in its wake.

"Krillin, look up." Tien pointed up in the air as the dust cleared to reveal a glowing figure in the air, holding the slumping form of Bulma in its right arm.

Gohan held Bulma tight, his Super Saiyan aura glowing around him. He waited until the energy died down before he slowly floated back down to the ground where Vegeta was standing, the Saiyan Prince still on high alert.

"Vegeta...look what you've done?" Gohan laid Bulma's unconscious body on the ground, kneeling beside her.

The Saiyan Prince seemed to have gone into shock, as if he had expected a different outcome. His eyes and hair went back to black, the golden aura around him evaporating as if it were switched off like a light. "What..woman?" The Saiyan Prince's whole body began to tremble as he slowly made his way to where Gohan had laid Bulma, kneeling on the other side of her.

Vegeta grabbed her hand, a tear dripping down his face, "It's real…" He stood back up, slowly backing away from where Gohan and Bulma were, "I'm...sor.." He turned away and Ignited his aura, shooting up into the air as fast as he could, far away from Capsule Corporation.

"We gotta go after him!" Krillin shouted, but before he lifted off Piccolo grabbed his arm.

"Let him go, Krillin."

"But, but."

"He's had a much different experience than us the last twenty years. Let him go."

"O..okay." Krillin lowered his arms and relaxed, "Damn it. Nothing is ever easy"

Gohan slowly lifted Bulma back up, his hair and aura back to normal, "We gotta get her some help."

 **Onboard the Capsule Corporation Spaceship**

Trunks' threw his arms up to block his face as 16's fist slammed into him, shouting at the top of his lungs, he expelled a kiai to throw the large Android away from his body. Trunks instinctively disappeared, appearing above 16's flown figure and smashing the Android into the ground. The Super Saiyan landed beside the downed 16, "You truly are a lot stronger, 16. I was about third-fourths of my power there."

The Android smiled a bit, "Indeed. I am pleased with my new found efficiency." 16 lifted himself back to his feet, "My strength is far more than my programming could have ever foreseen."

Trunks' felt a flash of familiar energy, violent, swirling energy. "Is that?" He turned swiftly, "That's my father. No doubt about it. It looks like they succeeded." Another flash of energy briefly lit up, "And Gohan? Why are they powered up, what's going on?"

The energy soon slowly subsided, evidently powering down. Trunks walked over to the monitor, "It's gonna be a long two weeks."

 **Out in a Different Sector of Space**

On what appeared to be the bridge of a ship there were dozen of different species, all wearing the familiar shoulder padded armor of Frieza Soldiers. They were all operating different controls, each doing their own functions within the group. In the middle of the room sat a tan skinned man on what appeared to be a large throne type chair. The man was decorated with a white cape, his hair was pitch black, and he had a large scar over his left eye. The group of workers all appeared to nervously tiptoe around him, as if they were walking on eggshells.

A small, purple skinned alien slowly made his way to the front of the throne, nervously fidgeting as he mumbled something. The man looked down at his purple minion, acknowledging its presence. "What is it?"

Stuttering and nervously fidgeting, the alien looked up at his apparent leader, "Sir, it appears we have de-de-detected a familiar energy signal."

The man leaned down, "You seem scared. There is no reason to be scared, I am a reasonable man as long as you do your job." A devious smile came across his face as he put his left hand on the purple aliens head, "Well, get on with it. Tell me what it was."

Continuing his forced dialogue, the little alien stuttered "It-it-it appears to be Prince Vegeta s-"

Before the alien could speak, the man had closed his hand and easily crushed the purple being's skull within his grip, tossing the alien's now limp corpse to the side. "Reasonable I am, but practical jokes are not in anyone's best interests here."

A different alien turned from his station, "But sir, he was correct...it appears Prince Vegeta has finally reappeared."

"Hm." The man wiped the alien blood off his hand and turned to the next alien who had just spoke, "Too bad for him. Where did the signal come from?"

"The planet known as Earth. We searched there before, but there were very little signs of life."

"He was dead. The last search team was sure of it."

"I am sorry Sir, but it was definitely his energy that surged. Along with another unknown Saiyan's energy."

"So there are more survivors?" The man scoffed, "Perhaps the other was Kakarot. How far away are we from this Earth?"

"It take approximately twelve days, Sir."

"Fine. Take us there. I will prepare." The man stood up and slowly exited the bridge, heading down a metallic hallway before stopping in front of a large, silver door. The door opened slowly, revealing a dark room with almost no light. As the door continued to open, the man held out his hand, revealing a golden device with a green gem at the middle. The green gem at the center of the device glowed bright, "My son, it is time to wake up."

A green light emitted from the darkness as if it were called, coupled with a deep voice emerging from the dimly lit shadows. "Yes, father."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Arrival of Evil**

It was the only place he could think to go, this familiar wasteland. This was the site of that infamous showdown between himself and that low-class Kakarot, where it all changed. Vegeta thought to himself, he should have died that day, a warrior's death at the hand of another Saiyan. "Instead of being a true, cold blooded warrior, the soft-hearted buffoon had spared me." Vegeta's white aura swirled, the sweat was dripping down his face as the heat of the sun beat down on the wasteland like a drum.

He thought back to Planet Namek, teaming with that boy and the bald one. Ending up needing to be saved by Kakarot again, first from the Ginyu Force, then Frieza. It was pathetic, the Saiyan Prince needing to be saved by a low-class warrior and his band of ragtag pals.

The worst part of it all was when they got back here, to this backwater planet, and he began to like it. He even bore a son with that blue haired woman, cared about them, and where did it end? Kakarot died, but it wasn't even by the Saiyan Prince's hand, it was a damned disease.

What was his purpose in life after his one true rival had died? His son? Saiyan's traditionally didn't give a damn about their offspring, at least not until they were old enough to fight. He didn't even live long enough to see the purple haired boy walk. Those accursed Androids had robbed him of that. There was someone stronger than him, again. He was destroyed and utterly humiliated. "Damn it all!"

Breathing heavily and crouching into a fighting stance, Vegeta exploded his energy into a familiar golden light. Beginning to crumble at the weight of the immense power, the ground around the Saiyan Prince cracked. The world around Vegeta shook as his energy swirled, the muscles in his body began to expand and bulge, the veins on his forehead completely visible.

"So, you've figured it out too, huh?" A familiar figure clad in an orange gi landed onto the ground just outside of Vegeta's aura, "The power beyond a Super Saiyan."

Vegeta's body relaxed as he looked at the son of his former arch rival, "Beyond a Super Saiyan.." He turned away from the half-saiyan, letting his power die down and his hair go back to its natural black. "Why are you here, boy?"

"Boy?" Gohan smiled a bit, "I'm nearly as old are you are now, Vegeta."

The Saiyan Prince scoffed, "Being dead does that to you. But you knew that."

Gohan laughed, "Yeah..." He stepped closer to the Saiyan Prince, "Bulma wants you to come home, Vegeta."

Vegeta clenched his fists, a small tear ran down his face as he looked over the horizon, away from the Half-Saiyan son of Kakarot, "I can't. Not now."

"Vegeta.." Gohan stepped closer and placed his hand on Vegeta's left shoulder, looking into the same horizon, "We all understand. It was an accident. You've had a hard time."

"Before I died, I had grown fond of this planet. The Bulma woman, my son..Trunks.." Vegeta shrugged Gohan's hand off of him, "In death, I lost all connection to everything. Everything was a torture, they used the woman, my son, your father, Frieza, my father, everything was a tool to torture my mind. My mind is in shambles. I no longer know what is real or isn't real. Even now, I am struggling to keep my composure. It's taking all of my strength to hold myself back from trying to kill you."

"Well, then try it." Gohan leapt back and ignited his yellow Super Saiyan aura.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta turned to the now Super Saiyan Gohan, puzzled at the Half-Saiyans actions.

"Well, I figure, if I hit you enough, it will feel real again." Gohan crouched down, his right hand cocked back as he pushed off the ground, rushing Vegeta and throwing his fist straight into the Saiyan Prince's chest, sending the black haired Saiyan flying into a nearby boulder.

After a brief moment of silence, a bright explosion erupted from the giant rock, completely obliterating it. Where the boulder had formerly sat, stood a now Super Saiyan Vegeta, wiping the dirt off his face to reveal a devilish grin, "Hm..worth a shot."

Gohan readied himself as the Saiyan Prince rushed him, the Half-Saiyan was smiling and thinking to himself, "This is definitely how Dad would do it."

It had been almost twelve days since the wish to revive everyone had been made and in an effort to centralize the rebuild, everyone had been staying at Capsule Corporation.

Krillin and Tien stood opposite one another, each crouched into a fighting stance. Master Roshi stood off to the side, "Let's see what that King Kai guy there taught you two."

"Alright, come on Tien, let's show him what we can do?" Krillin smiled, his white aura igniting.

"Let's do it." Tien smirked as he ignited his own aura, shooting forward and up into the air.

Krillin shot up to meet him, fists flying and colliding, both of their aura's swirling around as they crept higher and higher into the air.

Tien threw a leg that met a forearm block by Krillin, who pushed Tien's leg back. The short monk spoke quickly, "Come on Tien, let's give them a real show." He bent his arms as his sides, his muscles tensing up, "Kaio-ken Time Ten!"

A red aura exploded from Krillin as Tien floated opposite of him, smirking as he watched, "Fair enough." Raising his voice, a red aura erupted from his own body, "Kaioken Times Ten!"

Master Roshi watched intently as the two red aura's clashed, each kick and punch met with a matching one from the other. "Hmph..they are so much stronger than I could have ever expected."

High in the sky, Kami stood at the edge of his lookout, staring up into the sky with a worried look. Beside him stood the black genie, Mr. Popo, "What is wrong, Kami?"

"A great evil seems to be upon us, Mr. Popo." Kami turned away from the edge, "We must warn the others."

Piccolo's white cape blew in the wind, the green Namekian was floating silently, his legs crossed and his eyes closed. The only sound in his vicinity was the running water of the river about ten yards away. That was until a familiar voice rang through the Namekians head.

"Piccolo, can you hear me?"

Piccolo's eyes stirred as he heard his older other half, "Yes, Kami?"

"Can you feel that presence?" The elder Namekians worried tone was audible even through telepathy.

"I feel something, but I'm unsure what it is."

"It's something very ominous. Evil even..it worries me, Piccolo."

"You worry about everything."

"Listen, Piccolo. This is serious."

"Fine. I'll look into it. I'll go get Gohan and the others."

"Thank you, Piccolo."

"Yeah yeah, get out of my head old man." Piccolo cleared his mind once again, searching for Gohan's energy. The Namekian found it rather quick due to Gohan's ongoing spat with the Saiyan Prince, their energies crashing together and exploding like fireworks. "Saiyans.." Piccolo shook his head as he rushed off towards the battleground.

Vegeta and Gohan stood opposite each other, their yellow auras outshining even the sun in the sky. Both combatants were breathing heavy while sweat dripped across their brows. Each began wiping off their foreheads as they crouched into fighting stances, prepared to go another round.

Just as they were about to clash again, Piccolo's familiar figure landed beside them. "Piccolo! What's going on?"

Piccolo was facing upward towards the sky, "Something's coming. Do you two feel it?"

Vegeta turned to the Namekian, "I sense two insignificant power levels. Big deal."

As if an explosion had gone off in their minds, an intense pain shot through their senses. "That..power. What is that?" A look of intense fear came across Gohan's face as he questioned what had just happened. As quick as it came though, the energy was gone. "That..was the most menacing energy I have ever felt."

"The power was enormous..but the sickly, devious feeling it came with, that's something else." Piccolo looked down, the power was like nothing he had ever felt before, "Hurry back, Trunks."

Meanwhile, just above the Earth, floated a big, white, circular ship. In the front was a giant, glass window, from which two men stood behind, peering over the blue planet. One of them was the same man from before, a scar over his eye and a white cape coming down from his shoulders. Towering over him was another man, much younger with a slender but muscular build. His black hair flowed down past his shoulders, white pants, and gold colored boots. The color of his boots were matched by the gold of his headband and wristbands, a green gem accenting each of them.

After a brief moment of observation, a short, orange haired alien ran up behind the two, "My lord Paragus, it appears there is another Saiyan as well!"

"Yes, we can sense him. Any idea who it could be?" The Scar-Eyed Man turned around, walking towards a flickering screen with the orange haired alien.

"Archived data indicates that there was one Saiyan sent to this planet. A boy by the name of Kakaro-"

The taller man had now turned, a sickly green aura slowly radiated around him and his hair started to turn a strange greenish-blue color, "Kakarot…"

The man known as Paragus quickly turned around, extending his arm with the golden devices in its palm, the green gem glowing. "Damn it! Calm down, Broly.." His son's energy quickly skyrocketed, the element of surprise was surely gone now, they might as well have shot a flare straight at Prince Vegeta's face.

Broly had now bent his arms, his tall, muscular body trembling as he muttered the name again, "Kakarot…" The gems in his headband and armbands were glowing bright, somehow being controlled by the same green gem in Paragus' device. "Ka..ka.." Broly's aura slowly dimmed down, almost as if it were being suppressed, "Rot…" His hair went back to black and he relaxed his arms and stood up straight.

Paragus lowered his arm, turning his attention to the orange haired alien and grabbing him by the throat and throwing him across the room. Screaming in anger, he addressed his crew sternly, "That word is never to be spoken. Understand?"

The whole crew answered in unison, "Yes Sir!"

 **Not too far out into Space..**

A golden aura lit up the entirety of the ship as the sweat dripped off of Trunks' whole body, leaving a small puddle on the floor of the ship. The Super Saiyan could feel his whole body convulse as he could practically feel the next level of power, just out of his reach. The power he had seen Gohan demonstrate not once, but twice. He was right at the precipice and just as he felt the spark, Trunks' whole body seized up, his aura disipatting and he felt to the ground.

Barely able to speak, Trunks cursed, "Damn it."

16 was off to the side, observing Trunks' attempts. "Trunks, what is the point of your quest to reach this strength?"

Sitting up slowly, Trunks looked over to 16, "I'm tired of being saved." Wiping the sweat off his brow, the Half-Saiyan continued, "I've died once, been beaten multiple times by the Androids and Cell, even by someone like Metal Cooler, who I was much stronger than, was able to beat me. My mentor and best friend died because I wasn't strong enough to help him."

Trunks stood up, just about to ignite his aura, but before he could a familiar energy signal flickered in his mind. It wasn't nearly as strong a signal as his Earthbound comrades had gotten, but it's power radiated with him nonetheless. "No..it couldn't be." A sickened look came across the Half-Saiyan's face, "Do your sensors read that power, 16? It seems we are getting closer to it."

"Indeed. It appears to be near Earth." The Android walked over to the Monitor, "It appears we are still just under twenty four hours away."

"We need to get there as fast as we can, 16. That energy is..it belongs to someone really really bad."

"The ship's engines cannot go any faster."

"We need to figure out something!" Trunks walked up to 16, hurriedly typing on the keyboard under the monitor, "If we don't make it, there won't be a planet to go back to!"

"I have a plan." 16 extended his arm, hand flat on the wall of the ship, "Let me take care of this."

 **Back on Earth**

The others had felt the power Broly had emitted just as clearly as Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta had. Krillin and Tien immediately relaxed their Kaioken auras, landing next to Master Roshi, a sickened look of fear across all of their faces.

"What..what was that?" Krillin asked to nobody in particular.

"I..I have never felt anything like that." Tien looked to Krillin, "We gotta go meet the others."

The short monk nodded, lifting off into the sky and turning back to face his master, the Turtle Hermit, "Master Roshi, please keep an eye on everyone." The two blasted off towards where they felt Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta were.

Moments later, the two humans landed next to the three others. "Please tell me you felt that too?" Krillin asked.

"Yes. We sensed it too." Piccolo gruffly concurred, "We're in for some trouble for sure."

"What are you two doing anyway?" Vegeta scoffed, "What kind of help can you bring? You'll just get in the way."

"You'll be surprised." Tien responded with a death glare, but he let the insult go to the wayside as there were more pressing matters. "How long until they land, you think?"

"Anytime." Gohan pointed to a large object that had appeared in the air, "It seems they know where we are."

Krillin was having flashbacks to twenty years before, when Frieza and his father had come to Earth. Goku wasn't back yet and they were hopeless against such massive power, this seemed to be dejavu. This time though, Goku wasn't coming. Trunks was their only hope for reinforcements, and nobody had any idea how strong Trunks was compared to what they had felt from this monster.

As the ship got closer, Vegeta recognized the design and began thinking to himself, "That's one of Frieza's ships..but that was certainly not Frieza's energy..who is this?"

The large spacecraft landed a few hundred feet away from where the group had been standing, an entrance ramp extended out from a large door that had begun to open. As soon as the door was fully open, a parade of soldiers clad in familiar Saiyan type armor marched outside, half standing on one side, half on another. All the soldiers kneeled as two more figures reached the entrance, the same scar-eyed man known as Paragus slowly stepped out, followed by his son. "Soldiers, please. Do not kneel to me." Paragus pointed straight to Vegeta, "For there is the true leader of the Saiyan Empire. It's good to see you, Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta stepped forward from the group, "Who the hell are you?"

Smiling, Paragus continued his speech, "It's just like Saiyan Royalty to not pay attention to the low-class. I am Paragus, one of the last surviving Saiyans." Pointing to his son behind him, "This is my son, Broly."

Gohan was the next to step up, "What do you mean, Saiyan Empire?"

"You must be the other Saiyan, hm?" Paragus took a moment to have an inner sigh of relief, this was not Kakarot, that boded well for him. "Well, Broly and I picked up the scraps left by Frieza and his family, creating a new universal order."

"You mean just him." Piccolo spoke up next, pointing the Broly standing behind Paragus, "You certainly don't have the power to do something like that. But your boy...it's almost as if he's being contained."

"Broly has a temper." Paragus smirked, "But he is loyal to the crown, as am I." Turning back to Vegeta, "Come with us, Vegeta. Rule the universe like you were always meant to."

Vegeta smirked a bit, "You know, if you boy hadn't had that outburst a while ago, I might have gone with you. That power though..that can't be contained for long. I am not a fool." He looked over both of the Saiyans standing opposite of him, "I'll just take it from you instead."

"Your father was a fool, and you are just the same. Unable to see the potential of anybody but yourself." Paragus held out his hand, the green gem in it glowing. "I was only going to kill you. A last act of revenge against your father, but now, now you've doomed this planet and its inhabitants. It's time to play, Broly."

The same sickly green aura suddenly exploded outward from the monstrous Saiyan. His mere power blowing the entire unit of Paragus' soldiers away, ripping some of them to shreds from pure energy. Broly's muscles expanded slight and his hair turned a dark blueish-green, his eyes rolling back and leaving just the whites visible.

The Z-Fighters responded in kind, Gohan and Vegeta immediately reaching their peak Super Saiyan forms, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien all flashing their white auras and taking their individual fighting stances.

"Your energies are pathetic next to Broly! Get ready to die!" Paragus laughed as Broly rushed towards the group of fighters. The group immediately scattered, nobody foolish enough to take a head on charge. Broly turned his attention to the Saiyan Prince first, smiling devilishly as he caught up to Vegeta. Vegeta threw his arms up just in time to block a thunderous fist from Broly that send the Saiyan Prince far off into the distance, crashing through a dozen boulders. Before Broly could chase after Vegeta, Gohan and Piccolo stood in front of him, trying to organize an offense against the Saiyan brute.

Master and Pupil were matching each other's movements, a coordinated effort by the Half-Saiyan and Namekian which put them on the attack, but Broly was far too fast. He caught one of them in each his hands, tossing them effortlessly to the side as if they were children. Broly continued his assault on the Saiyan Prince, who had gotten back to his feet. Vegeta stood in wait, readying himself for Broly's charge. As soon as the taller Saiyan got close, Vegeta jumped over him, twisting and slamming his knee into the back of Broly's head. The attack had no effect on the sickly green Super Saiyan who quickly turned and grabbed the Saiyan Prince's leg and slamming him into the ground.

Krillin had frozen, watching his much more powerful compatriots getting destroyed by this monstrous Saiyan as if they were flies fighting a bug zapper. Tien wasn't far from him, watching with a stern face, petrified to join, "Vegeta was right. The two of us are a detriment to this team."

The short monk had an epiphany at Tien's comment, "What about just one of us?" He smiled, "Could that make a difference?"

 **End of Chapter 14**

I think this is a good time to present the power levels of everybody, just as a reference to Broly's power. (Remember: Broly is still in his restricted LSS Form.)(Remember Part 2: Most of the Z-Fighters have had almost 20 years of otherworld training.)

 **Future Z-Fighters:**

Trunks (Full Powered Super Saiyan): 950,000,000

Android 16 (Big Gete Star Infused): 720,000,000

Gohan (Ascended Super Saiyan): 675,000,000

Vegeta (Ascended Super Saiyan): 610,000,000

Piccolo (Fused with Nail): 400,000,000

Krillin (Base): 10,000,000

Krillin (Kaioken x10): 100,000,000

Tien (Base): 9,500,000

Tien (Kaioken x10): 95,000,000

 **Future Villians:**

Metal Cooler (Singular): 250,000,000

Broly (Restricted Legendary Super Saiyan): 1,000,000,000

Paragus: 10,000,000


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Super Human? A Combined Effort for Humanity**

Paragus laughed out loud as the battle unfolded, "You have no chance against Broly! Just roll over and die already." The black haired Saiyan held out his arm, the green gem in the palm of his hand glowing bright, keeping a constant restriction on his menacing Super Saiyan son. Broly's bloodlust hadn't been this free in over a decade, not since that damned Metal freak tried to take his family's legacy back. Though he knew Broly had this battle under control, a small sense of nervousness had been forming in the back of Paragus' mind, hoping he could keep his son on a leash before this battle became too much for him.

Many of the once prominent boulders in the wasteland had been reduced to rubble, Gohan stood behind one of the few that remained, his face was covered in mixture of blood and sweat and the only noise coming from him was the sound of his heavy breathing. Hiding wasn't really a sound strategy at this point, but the Half-Saiyan needed a minute to wipe the blood off his face so he could see again. Piccolo and Vegeta were both down, he had to find a way to help them. He jumped from behind his hiding spot just as the gigantic rock exploded, cursing as he landed face to face with his opponent. The undoubtedly Mad Saiyan had a devilish smile as he readied a bright green ki blast. Just as Gohan was preparing for what could have been his last moments, a bright light erupted across the wasteland.

"FUUUUUUU-SION HA!"

"FUUUUUUU-SION HA!"

Broly had momentarily stopped, giving Gohan enough time to blast the Sickly Super Saiyan's charged ki, a momentary explosion that caused enough of a distraction for the Half-Saiyan to put his guard up, expecting another crushing blow to come.

As the dust cleared, the blow never came. Gohan put his arms down to reveal a new figure standing between Broly and himself. The Half-Saiyan only saw the man from behind, but he appeared to be clad in white pants and a strange vest, his power feeling oddly familiar.

"Kaio-ken times twenty!" The combined voices of Tien and Krillin overlapped as the new man spoke, a blood red aura erupting around him. Turning to Gohan, he screamed, "What are you doing? I'm letting you run!" The vest clad figure charged towards Broly, a new opponent surprising the monstrous Super Saiyan.

What had happened suddenly clicked with Gohan, "That's Krillin and Tien..the fusion technique. I guess it's more useful than Piccolo, Dad and I had thought..damn." Gohan flashed his aura and he flew quickly towards where Piccolo was laid up.

Landing beside his green skinned mentor, Gohan shook him a bit, "Come on, Mr. Piccolo, time to get up. We still got work to do."

The Namekian stirred a bit, "Damn..he hits hard." Leaning on Gohan slightly, he stood up. "What's going on?"

"Broly is being distracted, I wasn't sure you were still alive." Gohan steadied Piccolo as the Namekian regained his footing, "Now where's Veget-"

Just as Gohan spoke, a yellow aura erupted from a nearby pile of rubble, "DAMN YOU!" Vegeta blew past Piccolo and Gohan like a speeding bullet, charging towards Broly. "You low class filth! It's time to end your pathetic life!"

The fusion of Tien and Krillin had lost its early advantage, now just barely dodging crushing blows from Broly, flipping and twisting constantly. The dodging and maneuvering didn't last long as the Sickly Super Saiyan landed a thunderous fist to the fused Human's torso that sent him flying across the wasteland, crashing to the ground and rolling in the dirt. Broly shot forward, stopping to stand above his fallen opponent, looking down as he laughed maniacally. Broly held out his hand, charging another familiar green ki blast.

As the blast reached its apex, Broly was hit by what felt like a freight train as Vegeta flew straight into him. The Saiyan Prince used his whole body as a weapon, knocking the larger Super Saiyan off his feet for the first time in the whole battle. Not wanting to lose momentum, Vegeta flipped over, doing a quick one handed somersault, landing on his feet and immediately throwing ki blasts in Broly's direction. Screaming at the top of his lungs, Vegeta was relentlessly throwing as many blasts at his opponent as he could. "IT'S TIME TO DIE, YOU BASTARD."

A few feet away, Gohan and Piccolo landed next to the fused human, the Half-Saiyan extending his arm out to the fallen man. "What should we call you?"

The fused Human grabbed Gohan's hand and pulled himself up. He had dots on his forehead much like Krillen, but the height of Tien and a third eye that wasn't open. He spoke with the combined voices of his fusees, "Didn't have time to think of it I guess. How about Trillen? No, that's not right. Krien? That's a bit better."

Piccolo's frustration showed as he shouted at his two comrades, "We have no time for this. We gotta help Vegeta!"

"Right. Krien or whatever your name is, how much time do you have left?" Gohan flared his Super Saiyan aura, his muscles bulging back up as his body reached his Ascended state.

"Should be about twenty five minutes now." Krien stood next to Gohan, "But I've never used Kaio-ken as freely while fused..so I'm not sure." Red aura again erupting around the fused Human.

"Well, let's go find out!" Piccolo shouted as he rose his ki, thinking to himself, "That fusion is something..those two weren't even close to my power..and now..they are about even with me at my max."

Vegeta had been continuously blasting the area where Broly was, hoping to obliterate him. As the dust began to clear, it was apparent that his efforts did little to nothing. Broly was unharmed, slowly walking towards the Saiyan Prince with a devilish grin. Vegeta was dumbfounded, his efforts all for naught against this monstrous opponent. The realization of defeat came across his face as Broly's hand wrapped around his throat, lifting the Saiyan Prince to the air.

Paragus was still watching from afar, almost stunned at the intense fight these Earthlings were giving Broly. His shock faded, replaced with a smile as he saw fear go across Vegeta's face. This is why they had come. Destroying the Prince was the last thing on Paragus' universal conquering bucket list, a moment years in the making. Soon Broly would crush Vegeta's throat, avenge what King Vegeta had done to them, and then they could destroy this backwater planet.

Once again however, as one of their comrades was at the brink of death, the group of Z-Warriors rushed in. Gohan rammed his shoulders into Broly's legs, knocking the Super Saiyan off his feet. Krien twisted and threw his knee into Broly's falling head, effectively slamming the large Saiyan into the ground below. Piccolo caught Vegeta's limp body, landing and immediately launching himself away from the battle scene.

Gohan slid his feet across the ground, stopping his forward momentum to launch himself back towards the now kneeling Broly. Krien was on the other side of Broly, mirroring Gohan's charging attack. This time however, Broly was ready for them, grabbing the two warriors, one in each hand. Using the two's momentum against them, Broly spun and tossed them aside, their bodies slamming into the ground. The Sickly Super Saiyan screamed, erupting his sickly green ki until his aura was twice its former size.

"He's getting frustrated.." Paragus thought to himself, his arm still straight out towards the battlefield, the green gem's light growing brighter, "I have to increase the restriction to keep him at this level, his energy is growing. If I let him get stronger, he will break free."

Vegeta coughed loudly as Piccolo laid him down, kneeling beside the Saiyan Prince "Come on Vegeta, we need you."

"That damned low class trash.." Vegeta sat up slightly, "How did he get so strong.."

"There's no way of telling..but if we don't beat him now, this will all be for nothing." Piccolo looked back to the battle, Gohan and Krien were back on their feet, trying to regain the advantage on Broly, who's energy was rapidly spiking. "We will all have come back for nothing."

"Yeah..well maybe that's what we all came back for. Nothing." Vegeta coughed loudly again, blood spitting from his mouth. "We are all gonna die, again."

"Then sit here and cry about it, I'm going to go down fighting." Piccolo stood up, shooting back towards the battle.

Gohan and Krien stood a few feet from to each other, wiping more blood from their faces. Piccolo landed between them, turning to each, "Well. This may be it."

"You two stay here...I got an idea." Krien shot towards Broly, red aura trailing behind him.

Piccolo and Gohan stood, dumbfounded at the lone assault being made by the fused Human. Krien shot straight at Broly, but just as he reached his target, he twisted, flipping so he stood just behind the Super Saiyan. Just as Broly turned to face him, Krien put both his hands up to his head, outstretched fingers. "Solar Flare!" A bright light erupted from behind the fused Human, disorienting his Super Saiyan opponent. Krien shot back, using both hands to charge up one of his fusee's signature attacks, throwing multiple spinning discs of Ki that began to swirl around Broly in a tornado like formation.

Broly stood in the middle, reaching a hand out but quickly pulling back as blood seeped out of it, pain was something he really wasn't used to. Crying out, Broly erupted his ki further, but the discs continued to swirl.

Krien was now floating in the air above Broly, his hands making a triangle formation in front of his face. For the first time since the beginning of the fusion, he opened his third eye between the monk dots on his forehead. "This is gonna hurt, you son of a bitch." Energy began to gather between his hands, "Kaio-ken Times Thirty!"

His red aura erupted further, surrounding Krien in a ball of blood red light as his muscles convulsed, veins nearly popping out of his body, barely able to hold his hands together as ki continued to gather between them. "Neo Tri-Beam!"

Broly had figured out the opening in the tornado attack, but it was too late. As the Saiyan shot up, he was met with a blast that hit him like he had never been hit before. It completely engulfed the Super Saiyan, but that wasn't all. The Destructo Discs had followed him, cutting him one by one, exploding as they came into impact with the Tri-Beam.

Above the massive attack, Krien's aura had completely dissipated. He began slowly descending back to the ground as he breathed heavily. As Krien's body hit ground with a thud, the fusion ended. Tien and Krillin laid side by side, they were both bruised and battered, the massive Kaio-ken and Neo Tri-Beam taking their toll on their now unconscious bodies.

Gohan and Piccolo stood in awe, but the brief moment of apparent victory didn't last long as the two again soon felt Broly's massive energy. As he came into view, the evil Super Saiyan was covered in blood and bruises.

Paragus was shocked, for the first time since he was a baby, Broly felt true pain. The scar-eyed Saiyan wasn't sure how much longer he could keep Broly contained, though he knew his son wasn't in any grave danger, Paragus knew that he himself would definitely be in danger if Broly got loose. He turned to this ship, slowly walking towards it as not to draw attention to himself.

Before he could reach his way home, Paragus found himself face to face with the injured Saiyan Prince. "You aren't leaving just yet." Vegeta spat blood on the ground and wiped his face, "I have a few questions for you."

Broly approached the now separated humans, his aura engulfing the area around him. A strange maniacal laugh came from his mouth as licked the blood off his lip, reaching an arm out towards his unconscious foes.

Gohan ignited his aura, ready to blast off towards Broly, but Piccolo put an arm in front of him. "What are you doing Piccolo?" Gohan's anger showing clearly in his voice, "He's gonna kill them!"

"Wait just a second Gohan," Piccolo's ears twitched slightly, "I hear something."

As if on cue, what appeared to be a meteorite fell from the sky, the flaming ball crashing down between Broly and the unconscious Humans. The large explosion that followed threw the unconscious bodies of Tien and Krillin back, forming a large crater directly in front of the Mad Super Saiyan. Gohan flew towards Tien and Krillin's bodies, hoping to collect his friends from the danger as Piccolo watched the strange event that had just happened.

As the debris and dust cleared, a large figure stood in the crater. The figure started out as silver, but as if he was removing a layer of paint, he slowly turned different. Beginning with bright orange hair in the form of a mohawk, silver skin turning to white, then revealing his broad, yellow shoulders. The figure looked up, facing the monstrous Super Saiyan with his stoic, emotionless eyes. "Greetings. I am designated as Android 16."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Super Saiyan vs. Super Android**

 **A few minutes before..**

16 stood firm, his hand on the inside wall on the ship. A silver color started expanding from his hands spot on the wall, slowly encompassing the whole ship in the same bright silver as the Big Gete Star. "That should do it."

Trunks looked on, confused as to what just happened. "What did you just do, 16?"

"I have integrated parts of the Big Gete Star into the ship. It should move much faster now." 16 walked over to the control panel, "If we had increased the speed without that improvement, it would have destroyed the ship, and killed you."

"Oh..well. Good then." Trunks smiled, "How fast will it get us there?"

"I have increased the speed by almost fifty fold." 16 continued typing, "It will get you there in approximately thirty minutes."

"Get me there?" Trunks thought for a second, "Me? What about you?"

"I'll be there in fifteen." 16 gradually turned himself silver, letting the Big Gete Star portion of him takeover, "We both can fly faster than this ship, but you cannot survive in the vacuum of space." The hulking Android walked over to the door of the ship, "Please hold onto something, Trunks."

Trunks ignited his golden aura, grabbing the console. "I'll be right behind you, 16."

"I will be calculating your arrival." 16 opened the door to the ship, letting the vacuum of space pull him in, igniting his thrusters and facing towards the direction of Earth.

 **In the present moment..**

16 slowly walked his way up the side of the crater towards Broly, gauging the Super Saiyan's energy. Calculating meticulously to himself, computerized thoughts running through his programming, "His energy readings are strong, stronger than Trunks, but not nearly as strong as the energy he let out before."

Broly stood smiling, face to face with the hulking Android, their heights almost identical, though the Super Saiyan a bit taller still. There was an uneasy stillness in the air that could almost be heard, each of the combatants sized the other up.

Paragus and Vegeta stood mere feet apart as well, the booming entrance of Android 16 hadn't gone unnoticed, but Vegeta made sure Paragus' stayed focused on him. "Alright Paragus, it's time to answer my questions."

"You need only ask them, my liege." The sarcasm in the scar-eyed Saiyan's voice was not lost on Vegeta, the low-class Saiyan unable to hide his snarky tone towards the Prince.

Smirking, Vegeta took the backhanded compliment in stride, "How did your boy get so strong? What is he?"

Paragus laughed almost maniacally, "What? You thought your golden haired form was the stuff of legend?" Paragus lifted his arms, "Really? How many LEGENDS can there be? What are we at now, three, four? Are you really that stupid, Prince?"

Vegeta's anger was bubbling to the surface, "What the hell are you talking about? Super Saiyan's are legend. It's been passed down for ages!"

"True..but the legend said of a Super Saiyan born once every thousand years, and there just happens to be four of them at the same time?" Paragus stepped closer to the Saiyan Prince, "My son is the true Super Saiyan of legend...his power knows no bounds. He saved me and himself from the destruction of Planet Vegeta when he was less than a year old. Took the brunt of Frieza's power as a mere infant...from then on I knew what his destiny was.."

Vegeta scoffed, "To be your lap dog?"

"To be the strongest force in the universe.." Paragus looked down, "But power like Broly's..it comes with a price."

Gohan and Piccolo kneeled by Krillin and Tien's unconscious forms, checking on their friends as they began watching, the orange haired newcomer now stood between Broly and them. "Who is this guy?" The Half-Saiyan asked his green skinned mentor.

"He told Broly his name was Android 16...which would make sense. I can't sense any energy from him." Piccolo looked at Gohan, "King Kai did say Trunks had an Android helping him...this must be him?"

The suspicion in Gohan's voice could be heard as the Half-Saiyan spoke, "Can we trust him?" Gohan's feelings about Androids bubbled to the surface, a long held prejudice against Artificial lifeforms. He harbored such ill will towards the former Android 17 and 18 that he even declined Bulma's offer for an artificial arm.

"We don't really have a choice, Gohan." Piccolo knew how Gohan felt about Androids, sure they had killed him, but he didn't have to suffer through years of torment and destruction caused by the mechanical monsters. "We could use the help."

"True.." Gohan's voice trailed off into his thoughts, "Damn it.."

Just as their thoughts had finished, the stare down was over. Broly's aura erupted as he cocked his fist, thrusting it towards the torso of 16. The Android caught it with both hands, struggling to hold back the thunderous blow. The stillness in the air had disappeared, replaced by the intensity of two titans struggling to gain control. 16 threw the massive Super Saiyan's arm back, his skin flashing silver as he drove his fist into his enemy. Broly stood firm, taking the massive blow at its fullest.

16's computers were calculating as fast as they could, "That was maximum power, I'll have to adjust." His robotic skin flashed silver, his programming defaulting as his power output increased "It seems I can't harm him this way..I'll have to try a different approach." 16 dodged a massive blow thrown his way, ducking under the left arm of Broly and slipping behind the Monstrous Super Saiyan.

16 had wrapped his left arm around his Super Saiyan opponent, slipping his right arm around to meet the other one, locking his hands together. A surprised Broly struggled in the Androids arms, trying to shake him off. 16's arms kept their hold as the Android began lifting his large opponent off the ground. A startled look of panic crossed Broly's face as the Super Saiyan couldn't break free, slowly being lifted over the head of his robotic opponent.

16 had the massive Saiyan over his head, his robotic body struggling to hold his opponent still. Swiftly, but with incredible strength, the Android threw himself backwards, throwing his opponent in what could only be described as a wrestling style move. Broly's body smashed into the ground headfirst, the Super Saiyan rolled over in the dirt, angrily screaming as he erupted his aura.

Gohan and Piccolo watched in awe as Android 16 seemed to have gained the advantage on the massive Super Saiyan, but it didn't last long. Broly was back on his feet and 16 was on the defensive, "Wow..what a fight." The golden haired Half-Saiyan had regained some of his strength resting on the sidelines. "Should we help?"

"I don't know yet."Piccolo observed the intense battle, "We may just be a hindrance at this point."

16 was still on the defensive, trying to calculate a strategy against his overpowered opponent. "I only have one choice, I need to get closer to his strength." Broly's fist finally connected with 16's face, smashing the Android into the ground. The Mad Super Saiyan stood over 16, repeatedly smashing his fists into the Android's body. The hulking Android lay still, his body slowly turning back to it's now natural silver given to him by the Big Gete Star. Broly had continued pummeling 16 as this was happening, at first his fists were doing extensive damage to the Android, but as the silver overtook, it was being repaired instantly. As the last of his body was changed, the processing completed, "Overclocking complete. Strength and speed now at one hundred and twenty-five percent efficiency. Please be wary, further increase or prolonged use of overclocked processors can cause permanent damage."

The next punch that Broly threw, 16 caught with one hand. Broly threw another punch with the same result, caught by 16's other hand. As the two struggled, the Android on the ground and the Saiyan above him, a little smirk came across 16's face. "Double Rocket Punch!"

Both of the rockets in 16's hands shot up into the air, whipping Broly back and staggering. With his hands shooting off into the air, the cannons in 16's upper arms were revealed. The Silver Android flipped himself onto his feet, the cannons facing Broly. "Hells Flash!"

Over by his spaceship, Paragus continued his speech to the Saiyan Prince, "Power like that, it destroys the mind. Legends get twisted, little Prince. You and your friends are strong, no doubt, but you are nothing in comparison to the true Legendary Super Saiyan."

Once again the dust cleared, revealing a burn marked, bruise covered, Mad Super Saiyan. Screaming in anger, Broly rushed towards Android 16, but the Android reacted quick, jumping into the air and reattaching his floating arms. Broly followed, leaping into the air and throwing a thunderous punch that 16 managed to block with both arms. The Super Saiyan followed up with a twisting kick that sent the Android flying to the ground.

Before 16 stood up, Broly charged and shot off one of his patented sickly, green colored ki blasts, enveloping the Android. As he came back into view, half of 16's torso was missing. Broly let out a sick laugh, but his joy in 16's peril soon came to an end. The Silver Android's torso was quickly being rebuilt, another of his newfound Big Gete Star abilities. The rebuilt Android faced upward, looking his demonic enemy straight in the eyes with his stoic stare.

Paragus' voice trailed off, "Power like my son's, it can't be contained. Nobody can completely control it..not even him. It needs direction."

"And of course, you provided it." Vegeta crossed his arms, "Provided it in your favor."

Paragus laughed, "Wouldn't you have?"

Vegeta smiled, "No. You see, that's the difference between you and I, Paragus." The Saiyan Prince flashed his golden aura, muscles bulging, "I rely on my own power."

The fight between what could only be described as Super Android 16 and an almost demonic Super Saiyan had resumed. Massive fists were flying, some connected, some were blocked, but the clashing echoed through the air like thunder. "They are almost even.." Gohan was in amazement, awe of the strength on display in the monstrous clash of titans.

Piccolo had his doubts though, shaking his head, "Not quite.." Piccolo could see the fight clearer than his Half-Saiyan student, "The Android..he's slowing down."

"I thought Androids couldn't get tired." The surprise in Gohan's voice was audible, he knew enough about 17 and 18 to know that their stamina was endless.

"I know..but something's wrong." Piccolo stared at the clash between Broly and 16, trying to depict what was happening more clearly.

16 was now clearly on the defensive again, small sparks starting flashing out of his body as his internal computers practically screamed at him. "Systems are overheating, please discontinue the overclocking process." 16 couldn't stop now, not yet. Trunks wasn't here.

Broly landed another thunderous punch to 16's side, sending the Android flying to the ground. The Mad Saiyan stopped for a minute, almost as if he were thinking. He stretched his arm out to the side, charging and throwing a blast of ki.

"Damn it! We gotta move Gohan!" Piccolo flashed his aura.

Gohan flashed his Super Saiyan aura, "But what about Krillin and Tien?"

Before the two could gather their thoughts, the blast was intercepted. Gohan and Piccolo watched as the interceptor came into view, revealing the silver figure of Android 16. 16 had managed to put his arms in front of his face, but it had barely made a difference. Various parts of 16 had been blown off, chunks of his forehead, arms, torso and part of his left leg were missing.

A maniacally laughing Broly continued his energy assault, throwing blast after blast towards the group of fighters, 16 standing firm between the blasts and the others.

"We gotta help him, Piccolo!" Gohan rushed behind 16, throwing blasts to intercept a few of Broly's before them made impact.

"Damn it." Piccolo followed, shooting blast after blast, mirroring Gohan.

Back over by the ship, Vegeta had his white gloved hand wrapped around Paragus' throat. "You are a farce. You mock my power, yet have none of your own."

Struggling to get words out, Paragus laughed at the Saiyan Prince, "It..it doesn't matter now. You are all gonna die."

"You first." Vegeta tightened his grip, the feeling of Paragus' neck snapping brought an all too familiar feeling of satisfaction to the Saiyan Prince. Loosening his grip, Vegeta let Paragus' limp body fall to the ground with a thud. The glowing green gem in the low-class Saiyan's palm went dim, slowly fading out.

The blasts had suddenly stopped coming. The battered and broken 16 still barely stood, more chunks of his body were gone. The Android was barely functioning as Gohan and Piccolo stood beside him, holding him up with one arm each. Broly floated in the air, his body convulsing as if he were in major pain.

"We didn't even hit him..what happened?" Gohan looked to Piccolo, confused at the Mad Super Saiyan's pain.

"It appears Vegeta has been up to something while we were distracted...Paragus is dead." Piccolo looked over to the ship, Vegeta's golden figure standing in front of the dead body. "It's done something to Broly...his energy is increasing even further."

Broly's aura continued to grow as the Super Saiyan let out a wolf-like howl, his body continuously convulsing, muscles bulging. With a final scream, an explosion of energy erupted from Broly, his body doubled in size. The Super Saiyan's arms were now the size of tree trunks, his legs the same. Eyes rolling into the back of his head, Broly's aura changed from the sickly green now to a bright yellowish green mixture, his hair jagged and straight out.

"That power...that's what we felt before." A look of pure fear came across Piccolo's face, "This is the end."

16's body had been slowly rebuilding itself, the Android turned his head to the Namekian, "Not yet…" Just as 16 spoke up, a silver clad ship came into view, crashing not far behind where the three, "He's here."

Thanks for reading! I figured with Broly finally turning to his famous Legendary Super Saiyan form, it was time for another Power Level explanation.

Krien (Base) - 19,500,000

Krien (Kaio-ken x20) - 390,000,000

Krien (Kaio-ken x30) - 595,000,000

Android 16 - 720,000,000

Android 16 (Overclocked at 125%) - 900,000,000

Broly (Restricted Legendary Super Saiyan) - 1,000,000,000

Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) - 1,400,000,000


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Legendary Super Saiyan**

Broly's body continued to convulse, his screams echoing through the wasteland. Trunks walked up slowly behind the other Z-Warriors, who were observing the strange transformation that their opponent was going through. The Half-Saiyan's golden, spiked hair slowly blowing in the wind as he looked up towards the transforming Legendary Super Saiyan, "Damn..I'm too late."

Gohan was the first to turn towards his former pupil, "It's good to see you, Trunks." Gohan silently looked Trunks over, he hadn't seen him in a few years. The Half-Saiyan's purple jacket had a few tears in it, probably from the crash. His aura was almost non-existent, it looked almost as if it were a simple, golden outline. Though Trunks' energy was silent and nonchalant, Gohan could feel the power radiating off of him as he got closer, "You've gotten...strong."

Trunks struggled to hold back the emotions bubbling up as he greeted his mentor, this wasn't the time for pleasantries or jolly reunions. "It's amazing to see you again, Gohan..you're no slouch yourself." The Half-Saiyan unclipped the sword from his back, removing his torn up jacket to reveal his black tank-top. Trunks looked up at Broly as he reattached the sword to his back, "Though, I'm not sure we will be enough."

Piccolo silently observed the back and forth between the two Half-Saiyans, it was strange to see Gohan in what was normally his role. Even though he knew Gohan was an adult, Piccolo always remembered him as that little boy he trained in the woods.

As this was all going on, Vegeta looked on from the side. He could barely fathom what he had seen, this new Super Saiyan on the scene, his energy was oddly familiar even though he hadn't really felt it before. "This must be him.." The Saiyan Prince thought to himself, "My son..Trunks." The power he felt from Trunks was almost equal to what Broly had been demonstrating in the previous fight, before this monstrous transformation.

As if a storm had just ended, silence swept over the battlefield. Broly's screams had stopped, the now massive Super Saiyan was quiet, floating in the air as he observed his new transformation. For the first time since any of the Z-Warriors had seen him, Broly spoke in real words, "It's been...years." His voice had deepened tremendously from before, the Super Saiyan laughed to himself for a minute before looking at the group of warriors standing before him, almost as if he had just realized where he was. An eerie smile crept across his face, "Which one of you killed him?"

Vegeta broke out of his trance, looking at the devilish Legendary Super Saiyan with a smirk, "That would be me, cupcake." The Saiyan Prince knew his bravado wasn't going to get him far in this situation, but he wasn't going to let this demon have the satisfaction of knowing his fear. "I snapped his neck like a twig."

Broly turned his massive head towards the Saiyan Prince, "I'd like to thank you first." Suddenly, Broly disappeared, his movements too fast for most of the warriors to comprehend. The massive Super Saiyan reappeared directly in front of Vegeta, driving his fist into the Super Saiyan Prince's torso. The group could hear Vegeta's ribs cracking, even from almost a hundred yards away. The Saiyan Prince's hair turned black as his body flew backwards, crashing into a rock formation and shattering it.

"Father!" Trunks blasted into the air, rushing towards Broly, "Damn it!" The Half-Saiyan began his assault with a foot to the back of the Legendary Super Saiyans head, seemingly having no effect.

Broly's eerie smile never faded from his face, turning and swinging his tree trunk sized arm towards his Half-Saiyan adversary. Twisting out of the way, Trunks narrowly avoided the crushing blow, bringing another boot to Broly's face, again to no effect. Unsheathing his sword, Trunks swung with all his might at Broly, but the blade didn't even pierce his skin. "Damn it..it's just like in the past."

16 had stood silently, his body had been slowly rebuilding ever since Broly's transformation had begun. The damage done to him was finally repaired and the Android was observing Trunks' assault on the monstrous enemy. His internal computer calculating the energy output of both Saiyans. The Android calculated that if Trunks had shown up before Broly transformed, him and 16 could have defeated the devilish Super Saiyan without much trouble, now though, maybe this whole group was outmatched.

"We gotta help him!" Gohan shouted, starting to blast off towards the fight.

"Damn it, Gohan, we're outmatched." Piccolo shouted, stretching out his hand and grabbing his Pupil.

"Piccolo, we can't just let Trunks fight this monster by himself!" Gohan struggled a bit, but not wanting to hurt his former Master, "Let me go!"

"We can't make a diff-"

Before Piccolo could finish, 16 spoke up, "The Boy is right." Turning to the two warriors, "We may not make much of a difference, but Trunks cannot beat him. We need to fight." 16 levitated into the air, blasting towards the clash between the two Saiyans.

Piccolo let go of Gohan, "He's right." The Namekian surged his power, "Let's go." Master and Pupil rushed towards the fight, 16 just in front of them.

Trunks was breathing heavy, struggling to continue dodging Broly's thunderous blows. The Half-Saiyan was bobbing and weaving, twisting and finally landing back onto his feet. Broly was too fast though, a crushing punch finally landing directly across the Half-Saiyans face, knocking him into the ground face first causing the Super Saiyan to drop his sword on the ground, "Damn it!" Trunks thought before quickly rolling to the side and on his back, narrowly avoiding a crushing stomp that left a crater in its wake.

Charging a blast in his hand, Trunks threw the blast directly into the Legendary Super Saiyans face. The attack didn't do much damage, but it disoriented Broly enough for Trunks to get back on his feet. Just as the Half-Saiyan began to throw a punch, 16 had made it to the fight and threw his own large fist at Broly. Gohan and Piccolo were right behind him, surrounding their enemy on all sides, golden and green fists flying towards the massive Super Saiyan.

Broly erupted his aura, blowing every single one of his enemies back. "More roaches to crush under my boot." That same eerie smile continued to encompass Broly's face, "This day keeps getting better and better."

Gohan didn't even had time to regain his footing before the massive forearm of Broly came across his chest, taking the air completely out of him. The one armed Super Saiyan struggled, unable to move as Broly drove his arm forward, throwing Gohan and smashing him through what felt like a dozen boulders before he hit the ground. Gohan's breathing slowed as his hair went black, reverting to normal.

Piccolo and 16 raced after the two Super Saiyans, reaching Broly just as he threw Gohan. The Android's hand cocked back before throwing a large punch straight into the back of Broly's head. Piccolo flipped and landed right in front of the massive Super Saiyan, driving a knee into Broly's abdomen. The Legendary Super Saiyan laughed, unmoved by the two pronged assault. He reached behind his head with one hand, grabbing 16's arm while using his other hand to grab Piccolo's leg, spinning around and tossing the two in opposite directions, both of them crashing to the ground.

Trunks swerved, dodging the flying body of 16 as he rushed towards Broly. Starting with the strongest punch he could throw, Trunks hit Broly straight in the face. Trunks' attack had no effect, again, but the Half-Saiyan didn't let up. He flipped behind Broly, trying to sweep Broly's leg, but the tree trunks that appeared to be the legs of the Legendary Super Saiyan stood firm.

With the same smile that never seemed to leave his face, Broly quickly turned and grabbed Trunks by his hair. Lifting the Half-Saiyan off the ground, Broly kept a firm hold on Trunks as he cocked his fist back, smashing his large fist into the ribcage of the Half-Saiyan. "You're fun." Trunks body hung from Broly's hand like a sack of flour, slowly forming back into place before another massive fist his it's torso.

Trunks let out a ear piercing scream as he felt his ribs starting to crack from the thunderous blows connecting to his body. The world around him seemed to slow down as another massive fist flew into his torso, more cracking could be heard and the pain ran through Trunks' body like a jolt of lighting, convulsing his whole being.

The Half-Saiyan closed his eyes, his golden hair changed back to its natural purple. He hung there, expecting another blow to come any second, pain coursing through his body like he was floating down a river of spikes. Then suddenly, his body dropped to the ground with a thud. Slowly, Trunks' opened his eyes to reveal long, twisting green arms that were wrapping around Broly like a constrictor snake. The Namekian stood about twenty feet from Broly and Trunks, stretching his arms out towards the massive Super Saiyan.

Broly struggled in Piccolo's grip, his arms at his side, squirming and shuffled, trying to break free. Piccolo smiled a bit, feeling he had Broly trapped, but his joy was short lived. Broly suddenly stopped struggling, laughing as he rose his energy, ripping through Piccolo's arms as if they were tissue paper. Piccolo screamed out in pain, his arms torn apart. Purple blood covered Broly's skin, chunks of Piccolo's arms lay on the ground around the Legendary Saiyan. Broly charged the screaming Namekian, grabbing his head and driving the alien into the ground and dragging him across the landscape.

Blood flowed from Piccolo's still outstretched arms, painting the dirt purple as Broly drug him across the ground. The Legendary Super Saiyan stopped dragging the Namekian, throwing him into a nearby boulder. Piccolo howled in pain as his body dropped to the ground, the outline of his body etched into the rock. Struggling to keep breathing, Piccolo began to regenerate his arms, slowly healing the ripped apart muscles.

16 had once again gotten up, rushing towards the massive Super Saiyan, but Broly was ready again. He caught 16 by his robotic throat, smashing the Android into the ground. He laughed as he lifted 16 back up, the Android struggling to escape the massive hand of the legendary Super Saiyan, but to no avail. Broly continued laughing as he crushed 16's throat, decapitating the Android, his head and body landing separately on the ground.

Broly continued laughed at his work, surveying his beaten and broken opponents that lay across the landscape. His laughs echoed through the air as they became louder and more maniacal, "Is that all? Seems it's time to destroy this desolate rock.." As he looked around, Broly noticed something strange a bit into the distance, a bright blue ball that he hadn't seen before. It was floating over where the fight had began.

A bruised and blood covered Krillin stood still, his hands above his head. He smiled briefly as he felt the piercing eyes of his enemy meet his, thoughts racing through his head. "Well damn..it seems he finally noticed me." A bright blue ball, seemingly about one hundred feet in diameter, floated above Krillin. It contained all the energy on the planet that Krillin had managed to gather in the few minutes he had been standing. The others began to notice Krillin as well, and though they were beaten and battered, one by one the warriors raised their arms. Trunks smiled as he lifted his arm, Gohan and Piccolo followed. Even Vegeta, who had just barely awoke, begrudgingly raised his arm. Tien was lying beside where Krillin stood, one of his arms in the air as well.

Broly stared at the azure colored ball of energy, he could feel its power radiating through the area, the Legendary Super Saiyan was enticed at the challenge it brought to the table. Broly slowly lifted into the air before rushing towards it, laughing maniacally, greeting the danger with that same eerie smile on his face.

Krillin froze in fear for a second as Broly rushed him. The short monk was unsure of himself, but he quickly pushed his fear to the back of his mind, throwing his hands forward, the gigantic blue ball moving with them, gearing up for a collision with the devilish Super Saiyan, "Well..here goes nothing. Let's hope this works, King Kai. SPIRIT BOMB!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Super Powered Collision!

The humming of an engine could barely be heard over the blasting radio, "Man, I miss country music.." Yajirobe sat in his hover car, racing towards where Korin had told him to go. Messing with the radio, the hefty samurai looked at the small brown bag in his passenger seat, "Why can't that furball deliver his own senzu beans?"

As the wasteland came further into his view, a striking fear came over Yajirobe. He saw a gigantic ball of energy, almost as if a giant, blue asteroid was falling towards the ground. Slamming on the brakes and grabbing the senzu, he jumped out of the car, observing the strange scene from behind the cover of a boulder.

A massive, mountain of a man was flying right towards the giant ball of energy. He looked like one of those..Super Saiyans.."Damn, he's nuts." Yajirobe kept a firm grip on his sack of beans, running from his boulder to another a bit closer to the scene. The situation became more clear as he noticed the body of Trunks laying on the ground, appearing to be barely breathing.

Broly laughed maniacally as he flew closer to the massive Spirit Bomb bearing down on him, his fist cocked back. As the massive Super Saiyan came into arms length of the attack, he threw a punch straight at the gigantic energy ball, almost shocked when the attack kept pushing against him. Laughing more as his body was being pushed close to the ground, Broly turned his fist into a flat palm, struggling against the Spirit Bomb.

Krillin kept his arms straight out, his whole body trembling as he pushed the Spirit Bomb into the massive Legendary Super Saiyan. "Damn..he's resisting…" Krillin erupted a red aura around him, "Kaio-ken!" The monk knew he couldn't go any further in this condition, hoping it was enough to overwhelm his monstrous enemy.

The others looked on, mostly confused at the laughter of Broly, the Super Saiyan seeming to enjoy the feeling of being pushed back. Unlike the others, Vegeta smirked at this observation, understanding what Broly was feeling, his thoughts racing. "He's relishing in the challenge...he's a true Saiyan. He's never felt this way in his entire life...No wonder he's so crazy." Vegeta sat up a little, more interested at the prospect of the natural Saiyan urge that drove Broly now. "His father always held him back. He never got to unleash his power..he's like a caged animal, finally free to roam the cosmos."

Piccolo was in pure shock that Krillin had managed an attack so strong. Even though he knew the nature of the Spirit Bomb, the Namekian still couldn't believe something could even come close to bridging the gap between two people like Krillin and Broly. Smiling a bit, Piccolo sighed as he closed his eyes, exhaustion taking over once again.

On the opposite spectrum of Piccolo was Gohan, the Half-Saiyan knew Krillin's fighting spirit, not surprised at all that his Dad's old friend had a trump card. Ever since he was a kid, he knew Krillin was always working on new techniques and ways to improve himself, not letting his human limitations to get him down.

Broly's feet reached the ground as the Spirit Bomb continued pushing him downward, bracing himself, his laughter never ceased. The Massive Super Saiyan brought his other hand up, now pushing back with both hands, his aura erupting as he increased his resistance. The power of the Spirit Bomb singed his hands, the pain making him feel alive as he continued the struggle against the oncoming energy ball.

Krillin grunted, trying to push back against the power of the Legendary Super Saiyan, his body trembling further. The Monk erupted his aura further, "Damn it...Kaio-ken times two!" Krillin brought his arms back briefly before throwing them forward again, hoping the extra energy would be enough to push the Spirit Bomb's power to the level it needed to be.

The Legendary Super Saiyan was being pushed, starting to lose his footing. Broly stepped back quickly, trying to regain his stance, but he was pushed back further. Starting to fall back, the massive Super Saiyan was overtaken by the gigantic, azure orb of energy. Screaming, Broly's entire body was engulfed in the power of the Spirit Bomb. Broly smiled as the attack pushed him into the ground, creating a massive crater in the surface of the Earth, ripping at Broly's Super Saiyan body.

Krillin's body was completely exhausted in the aftermath of his output of energy, his muscles convulsed and the Monk smiled as he collapsed to the ground. "I won.." Sighing, he passed out, satisfied at the effort put in to saving the planet.

Yajirobe came out from behind his rock, slowly walking towards Trunks, "Hey! Is it safe?" The Half-Saiyan didn't respond, barely breathing. Yajirobe knelt down beside Trunks, grabbing a green, senzu bean from the brown sack in his hand and putting it into Trunks' mouth. "Eat this." He helped the Half-Saiyan's unconscious body to chew.

Trunks awoke violently, his body completely rejuvenated from the magic of the senzu bean. "Woah.." He sat up and looked around, surprised at his revival, "What happened?"

"It looks like the bald one beat that giant man." Yajirobe smiled, "Never thought he would do anything like that." Yajirobe looked over the Krillin fondly, remembering him from their time training with Korin. "He's amazing."

Trunks closed his eyes for a moment,a sense of relief overcoming the Half-Saiyan. His nightmare of a once again destroyed future was over. He calmed his mind and began to feel the energy in the area, hoping for the result that Yajirobe had assumed. Suddenly, Trunks opened his eyes, frustration in his trailing off voice was apparent as he came to a somber realization, "No..he didn't…"

Broly lay at the bottom of the massive crater, his hands and front of his body was burned from the Spirit Bomb, he was smiling slightly. Sitting up, the massive Super Saiyan let out a ferocious laugh, "Is that all?!" The Legendary Super Saiyan got onto his knee before slowly standing up, floating into the air. "What an attack from that little man, but not enough!"

"Damn it.." Trunks was on his knees, the frustration he was feeling made his voice crack,, "You have got to be kidding me.."

Yajirobe slowly backed away from the Half-Saiyan, his fear coming back as Broly came into view. Whispering to himself, the Samurai started to run back to his hiding rock, senzu beans in hand, "Time for me to go.." He cowered behind the large boulder before moving back to the one he started at, further away from the battlefield.

Trunks smashed both of his hands on the ground, screaming as he did, "GOD DAMN IT!" Lightning struck behind the Half-Saiyan as his frustration and rage rose, "THIS IS NOT GONNA HAPPEN, NOT AGAIN!" Trunks' hair started to spike up, more rigid and straight than his normal Super Saiyan form, his power spiked as he thought of what he had gone through to get this far, just for it to be all ripped away from him again.

Broly had taken notice of Trunks, smiling as he flew towards where the Half-Saiyan was throwing his temper-tantrum, "Poor little boy..your power is insignificant." Broly landed a few feet from Trunks, "Even the tiny, bald man outdid you." The massive Super Saiyan looked down at his Half-Saiyan enemy, "Your world is over. Accept it, you all will die."

The clouds above the wasteland got darker, as if a storm had suddenly began to brew right before their eyes. Trunks continued slamming his fists into the ground, creating a small hole in the earth as his rage spiked, "DAMN IT ALL!" Tears streamed down Trunks' face as he looked up at the massive Super Saiyan, "No." His voice was significantly lower, as if he were talking to himself. The Half-Saiyan slowly stood up, lightning again striking beside him. His aura had changed, it was no longer the calm outlining of a Full Powered Super Saiyan. This time it was a violent, spiking energy, truly signifying the pure, violent rage that Trunks was feeling.

Two bolts of lightning struck the ground behind Trunks, the anger in his eyes looked as if it would rip through pure steel. Broly smiled, intrigued at the sudden change in Trunks' demeanor. The massive Super Saiyan decided to wait for whatever was happening to his Half-Saiyan opponent to finish, mostly due to his curiosity. Trunks wasn't too sure what was happening, but his anger was beyond anything he had ever felt before, and he wasn't about to lose this newfound power

Not too far away, a group of gray cords were pulling Android 16's head across the ground, back to the Android's large body. Slowly, the Android's cords reattached it's head to it's torso, his conscious computer coming back online. The large Android say up, scanning the area. Broly's enormous power was prominent, but something stronger than him had burst onto the scene. The origin was something 16 hadn't expected, it seemed to originate from Trunks. Observing the newfound energy he felt from his Half-Saiyan comrade, 16 began calculating his power, "It appears Trunks has matched the young Gohan's energy."

Trunks brought his arms above his head before violent and quickly throwing them down, bending them at his sides. His energy spiked violently as lightning began to spark around his body, the Half-Saiyan screamed with all his might. Trunks' power caused the Earth around him to begin to crack as he looked up at his massive opponent, his tears were now accompanied by a confident smirk, he raised his voice as he stared Broly straight in the Legendary Super Saiyan's eyes, "NOT THIS TIME!"

I apologize for the shorter than normal chapter. Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: A New Level of Power! Super Saiyan 2 vs. The Legendary Super Saiyan**

With a newfound ferocity he had never felt before, Trunks leaped into the air and smashed a knee straight into the face of the Legendary Super Saiyan. Taken aback by the assault, Broly was shocked, flailing back at the impact of Trunks' vicious blow. The Half-Saiyan didn't stop there, spinning himself around and driving a boot into Broly's face, sending the massive Super Saiyan flying into a nearby rock formation.

Yajirobe looked on from behind what he had claimed as his hiding boulder, amazed at Trunks' incredible new strength. Lightning sparked around the Half-Saiyan as if he were his own thunderstorm. "Great..now these Super Saiya-things can control the weather..what hope do we humans have?" The hefty samurai took a deep breath and turned away, dazing off into the distance before he heard a boisterous yell, the voice of Trunks.

"What are you doing?! Go help the others!" The Half-Saiyan was standing where Broly had stood just moments before Trunks had sent him flying. Turning to face where Broly had crashed towards, Trunks refocused himself on the missing Legendary Super Saiyan. "Now I know that didn't hurt you any, come out!"

Broly was smiling under the rubble that came down upon on him after his impact. This was something he had never seen before, someone dare fight him head on? It was suicide, or so he had always thought. This fight was going to be different..this was a true challenge. He ignited his yellowish-green aura and the rubble around him exploded, a big, green energy ball surging out of the newly formed, enormous cloud of dust.

Trunks nonchalantly raised his arm, swatting the blast to the side. Yajirobe dived from behind his boulder just in the nick of time, the blast leveling his gigantic rock. Running as fast as his feet would let him, the hefty samurai made his way to the next closest ally, Gohan. The fight was raging on behind him as he reached the unconscious Half-Saiyan. Kneeling beside Gohan, the hefty samurai reached into his bag of senzu beans, attempting to grab one out of the brown sack. Just as he did, a bright green explosion encompassed his vision. Expecting the worst, Yajirobe closed his eyes and screamed at the top of his lungs, but no pain ever came. He opened his eyes and turned, revealing the hulking frame of Android 16 shielding both Gohan and himself.

16 spoke sternly to the hefty samurai, "You are too weak to be here. Give me the beans, I'll tend to the others." 16 wasn't sure what these strange legumes were, but he knew they had something to do with Trunks' recovery.

Yajirobe didn't need to be told twice. He didn't know who this strange, gigantic man was, but he wasn't about to disagree with him. "You got it, big, scary man." He handed 16 the bag of senzu and ran as fast as he could, back to his hover car and speeding off back to where he had came from.

16 took one of the beans and slowly put it into the unconscious Gohan's mouth, the magic legume rejuvenating the Half-Saiyan completely. Taking a gasping breath, Gohan awoke to the form of 16 kneeling over him, "What happened?"

"You'll see. Stay here." 16 quickly blasted off towards another incapacitated ally.

Gohan closed his eyes, feeling the clash of two incredible powers, the likes of which he had never felt before. Eyes widened quickly, Gohan caught the battle of titans going on not far from where he sat.

Broly was shooting blast after blast at the oncoming Super Saiyan 2 Trunks, the Half-Saiyan slowly making his way towards his opponent, swatting the blasts away like they were nothing. Trunks stopped walking, tiring of this charade, he flared his electrified aura and blasted off the ground, directly towards the Legendary Super Saiyan. He started the clash with a thunderous right handed punch, though this time, Broly wasn't as surprised. The massive Super Saiyan met Trunks' fist with a massive left handed punch of his own, the clash sending shock waves of energy throughout the wasteland.

As the two were in their stalemate, Broly charged a point blank blast that Trunks met with a blast of his own, the resulting explosion throwing both of them backwards. Landing on his feet, Trunks again dashed towards a now dazed Broly, landing a gut punch the likes of which the Legendary Super Saiyan had never felt before.

Coughing up blood, Broly was hunched over and laughing once more at the prospect of his own pain. As Trunks' fist wrenched itself from Broly's gut, the Half-Saiyan threw his boot into the head of the bent over Legendary Super Saiyan, knocking him straight up, then backwards. Trunks kept up his assault on his flailing enemy, putting one hand in front of the other on his forehead, charging a yellow energy blast. "Masenko-HA!"

The blast sent Broly once again across the landscape, his body bashing against the ground, rolling multiple times before settling on his back. As he picked himself up onto one knee, Broly was again under assault from Trunks. Before the Half-Saiyan could land a blow, Broly countered with a thunderous fist straight into Trunks' gut, the first hit that had been mustered against the Super Saiyan 2.

Trunks' body smashed into the ground, Broly's echoing laugh lauded over him again. Anger rising, Trunks smashed his hands on the ground beside him, creating a crater from the thunderous blows. Broly now stood above the newly formed crater, laughing at Trunks, but then suddenly, the Half-Saiyan disappeared.

Meanwhile, 16 had delivered the senzu to all remaining allies, Piccolo and Vegeta were awake and healed. Gohan quickly joined the other three, watching the fight from the sidelines. The Half-Saiyan was astonished at the amount of power being thrown around. "What can we do?"

"Nothing." The Saiyan Prince snickered, "We are useless here." Vegeta continued to try and follow the fight, but even his eyes struggled. "For goodness sake, we can barely see them."

Gohan was about to yell, but Piccolo placed a hand on his back. "He's right Gohan, we are clearly outclassed."

16 confirmed both Piccolo's and Vegeta's assessment, his calculations concluding the massive difference between Broly, Trunks, and themselves. "Affirmative. We would be a distraction to Trunks at this point, much like that overweight human."

Gohan didn't protest, but as he stared in awe, something sparkled on the ground nearby. The Half-Saiyan walked over slowly, kneeling as he grabbed Trunks' sword off the ground with his one arm, a strange feeling withing him told him that he should keep hold of it.

Trunks had since re-appeared behind Broly, his speed baffling the Legendary Super Saiyan as he drove his boot into the massive Saiyan's back. The blow sent Broly falling into the crater, and Trunks didn't let up, leaping and driving his knee between the fallen Super Saiyan's shoulder blades, and for the first time, a scream of actual pain came from Broly's mouth.

Before another blow came, Broly rolled over and threw a blast straight into Trunks, sending the Half-Saiyan back out of the crater. The Legendary Super Saiyan slowly stood up, stretching his shoulders and back, reveling in the pain. His laughs again began, like he was enjoying the thrashing he was receiving.

Trunks stood above, perplexed at the continuing joy being exuded from Broly, "What is he? Some sort of masochist?" The Half-Saiyan shook his head, not understanding the strange vibes he was getting from his opponent, "No matter..it's time to end this."

Broly turned quickly and caught another flying fist that came from Trunks, spinning and throwing the Super Saiyan 2 into the ground, following up with a flying fist of his own. Even so, the Half-Saiyan once again was too quick. He had spun and landed on his feet, throwing up his arms in defense of the blow. Trunks crashed into the sidewall of the crater, his body smashing through rock and dirt, ending up in the darkness of the underground.

Trunks stood for a few seconds, moving his arms in front of him in a familiar, lightning fast pattern. As he finished his movements, a beach ball sized gathering of energy appeared at the end of his outstretched arms. "Burning Attack!"

The large, yellow energy ball blew its way through the rock and dirt, enlarging the hole that Trunks' body had formed. The blast collided with Broly full force, lifting the Legendary Super Saiyan into the air and resulting in a large explosion. Trunks ignited his electrifying Super Saiyan 2 aura, blasting his way back to the surface of the wasteland, knowing the fight wasn't over yet.

Broly floated in the air, the burns from the Spirit Bomb were stinging after being further irritated from Trunks' attack. Broly exploded his aura outward, green flashing through the air as he charged a massive energy ball, arm extending outward towards Trunks, laughing the whole time.

Trunks stood on the ground, about one hundred feet in front of where Broly floated, his own hands stretched outward and upward slightly, as a sphere of energy encompassed the whole body of the Half-Saiyan, staring at his floating opponent. "Heat Dome Attack!"

Broly continued to laugh maniacally, energy building in his blast, launching the massive ball of energy towards Trunks. The Half-Saiyan's own energy had built up, shooting a wave of red and yellow energy back at Broly, meeting the Legendary Super Saiyan's massive ball head on. The two massive blasts crashed into each other, pushing against one another like the tide of the ocean pushing against the rocks of a hardened shore.

The others watched as the incredible struggle continued, Gohan gripping Trunks' sword tighter as the battle unfolded. "We have to be able to do something, this is ridiculous."

"Stop it, Gohan." Piccolo rose his voice slightly, "We can't help Trunks now."

Vegeta stood in silence, a mixture of anger and pride bubbling up inside of him. He couldn't believe the power that his son was displaying, he was matching, maybe even beating the power of this Legendary monster. Jealousy raged inside of the Saiyan Prince like a burning fire, but it was equally matched with a burning pride the likes he had never felt before. He never got to know his son, but the boy had managed attain this kind of power without him? A slight smile came across Vegeta's face, though he was still unsure of his feelings.

The two incredibly powerful Super Saiyan's continued struggling against one another. Broly still laughing, Trunks gritting his teeth and struggling to put more power into his blast. The two seemed to be in an indefinite stalemate, pushing against one another repeatedly, neither gaining a significant upper hand.

Trunks mind raced with thoughts of his home destroyed, his friends dead, his mother..the Half-Saiyan's power surged as these thoughts continued pushing to the forefront. He had to be strong enough this time, this power was not going to fail him. Screaming in frustration, Trunks put all the energy he could muster into one last surge, the Heat Dome Attack almost doubling in size and the massive boost of power pushed its way through the blast.

The massive wave barreled through the gigantic energy ball, covering Broly's entire body, ripping and tearing at the Legendary Super Saiyan. Trunks leaped high into the air, knowing once again that this wasn't the end.

A strange feeling came over Gohan, like the pushing of fate, it enticed the Half-Saiyan to throw Trunks' sword as hard as he could. Piccolo shouted at his former student, "What are you doing?!" The sword met Trunks at the apex of his jump, the Half-Saiyan grabbing the hilt of his familiar blade, using his ki to engulf the blade as he fell downward, straight towards the floating body of his massive opponent.

Broly was barely coming to as Trunks met him mid-air, the Half-Saiyan swung his energy covered blade as fast as he could, slicing and tearing at the Legendary Super Saiyan's body repeatedly. In between his laughs and screams of pain, Broly began slowly bleeding, something he had done only twice before, and never in this form. Trunks stopped briefly, but only to flip and bring a crushing boot to the top of Broly's head, sending the massive Super Saiyan crashing to the ground.

Broly lay face down on the ground, bleeding from his now cut up torso, continuing his maniacal laugh. Trunks floated to the ground slowly, standing over the Legendary Super Saiyan. Trunks could feel his opponents energy was fading, for the first time all day, he had been truly injured and possibly beaten. Broly slowly made his way to his knees, blood dripping down from his torso and soaking the ground.

For the first time in what seemed like hours, Broly's laughter had ceased. The Legendary Super Saiyan was on his knees silently, and if Trunks didn't know any better, he would have thought that Broly was praying to a higher power. Trunks lifted his sword, energy again engulfing the blade, ready to execute the devilish Super Saiyan.

As he continued to stare at the ground silently, only two word left Broly's mouth as Trunks sword quickly came closer to the back of his neck, "Thank you."

* * *

Thanks again for reading! This first real arc of The Unbridled Future is just about wrapped up, and with the ascension to Super Saiyan 2 by Trunks, I felt a scaling of power was needed.

Broly (Restricted Legendary Super Saiyan): 1,000,000,000

Trunks (Full Powered Super Saiyan): 950,000,000

Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan): 1,400,000,000

Krillin's Spirit Bomb: 1,300,000,00

Trunks (Super Saiyan 2): 1,450,000,000 (If you are wondering, yes, he is weaker than Gohan's SS2, but Gohan had accessed it once in the Hypersonic Lion Tamer before fighting Cell, therefore had access to more power in this form than Trunks. As you can see, it was still enough to beat Broly head on.)


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Peace on Earth?**

 **Kami's Lookout, Approximately One Day Later**

Piccolo and Kami stood on opposite sides of the Lookout, up above the world which Kami had been guardian for centuries. "I'm glad you came, Piccolo."

"I guess." Piccolo said gruffly, "What did you want, old man?"

Kami walked slowly to the edge of the floating palace, "My life is coming to an end, Piccolo. As you are well aware, if I pass to the next world, you will as well."

Piccolo's expression changed greatly, a look of worry coming over the Namekian's face. "I'm not ready to die, Kami. I've done it before, but I'm not centuries old like you."

Kami laughed a bit at his worrying other half, "I'm not ready for you to die either, Piccolo." Sighing, the elder Namekian continued, "I've come to a compromise that will suit both of our needs."

"You don't mean.." Piccolo scoffed, "Let you in my body? There's no way. We aren't the same person anymore, old man."

"We have always been two halves of one whole, Piccolo. It is the only way we both won't die. I will be merely a part of your subconscious, never to be heard from again."

"What of the Dragon Balls?" Piccolo questioned his elder half, "They will disappear."

"True. Which is why you will be tasked with finding a new guardian on my behalf."

Just as Kami finished his sentence, a familiar figure came from inside the lookout. Trunks, sporting hair down to his shoulders, covering the top of his Saiyan Armor, slowly walked into view. Behind him stood another Saiyan, towering over the Half-Saiyan with ease, black hair halfway down his back. The Half-Saiyan spoke up, hearing the end of the two Namekian's conversation. "I think I can help with that."

Kami turned to face them, "Trunks, Broly..you are back. How did the training go?"

Trunks smiled, "A lot better than expected, honestly." The purple haired Half-Saiyan placed a hand on Broly's shoulder as the older Saiyan walked in front of him, "He's in complete control."

 **Twenty-Four Hours Earlier**

Trunks stopped his sword just short of Broly's neck, frozen by the words the came from Broly's mouth. His anger was overflowing, but his sense of humanity had seemingly won out in this exchange. Throughout the fight, Trunks had taken notice of the seemingly peculiar way Broly had experienced the struggle. He reveled in it, but not for the sake of destroying, it was for the sake of experiencing pain, emotion, a true fight for the first time in his life.

Holding his sword at the back of the Legendary Super Saiyan's neck, Trunks decided to test his hypothesis. "Broly was it?" Trunks' aura sparked briefly, "Why are you fighting us?"

Looking up and turning his head towards the Half-Saiyan, "Why?" Broly smiled devilishly, "Because it's what I am..I am a weapon."

"Weapon? You're a Saiyan, a warrior race for sure, but you have free will."

"Free...will?" Broly's smiled faded as he was almost confused, definitely caught off guard, at the the concept, "What is that?"

Krillin looked on from where Tien and he had collapsed before, revived by the senzu beans given to them by 16. The scene reminded him of something similar that had happened here decades before, when he stood over Vegeta, holding Yajirobe's sword. He had been ready to kill the Saiyan, but Goku's kind heart had convinced him to let Vegeta go. The short Monk had a strange sense of Deja Vu as the scene before him unfolded.

Trunks continued the conversation with his beaten and battered opponent, the curiosity in him rising as the exchange continued, "The ability to choose what you do, what you want, where you go?" Trunks lifted the sword from the back of Broly's neck. "You've never done that before?"

"No." Broly's energy had finally faded, his spiked, yellow hair slowly turned back to to black as his body returned to its normal size, though still much larger than Trunks was. "My father always told me what to do." He looked at the green gems in his armbands, "And I always listened. No matter what."

"That doesn't sound like much of a life." Trunks thought of what Broly could have been, it reminded him of the stories of what Frieza had done to the Saiyans, though on a much smaller scale. "Not much of a chance at all."

Just as Trunks finished his sentence, Gohan, Piccolo and Vegeta flew up beside the scene. "What are you doing, boy?!" The Saiyan Prince's boisterous voice echoed with anger.

"He's showing him mercy..." Gohan looked on with almost admiration, but questioning Trunks' sanity at the same time. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do, Trunks?"

"Of course it isn't!" Vegeta screamed, flaring his Super Saiyan aura, "We must kill our enemies." Vegeta began to charge a blast, but Trunks jumped in front of the Saiyan Prince, standing between his father and Broly.

"Father.." This was the first time Trunks had stood face to face with his real father, not the one from the past, Trunks had to remember this was different. The Half-Saiyan's electrified aura sparked, "You will stand down."

Vegeta erupted in anger, his frustration and jealousy bubbled just under the surface. "You can't be my son." The Saiyan Prince blasted off into sky, rage burning through his whole body. "First I am surpassed by the boy, then disrespected like this? Showing mercy?! Damn him."

After the Saiyan Prince was out of sight, the conversation turned back to Broly, "What about his power?" Piccolo questioned, "That kind of evil power, it can't be controlled."

"We can work on tha-"

"That takes time!" Piccolo shouted, "What if he goes off the handle in the meantime? Are you sure you can stop him again?"

Trunks sighed loudly, but then an idea came into his head, "Time..I know the perfect place…"

"You don't mean.." Piccolo knew what Trunks was speaking of, "Will Kami even let you use it for this sort of thing?"

"It's perfect! He can't hurt anyone in there.." Visible excitement came across Trunks' face, "I'm sure Kami will see the good intentions here."

Broly had sat still, wondering what the group of his enemies were planning for the large Saiyan, "What do you intend to do with me? I have no place here."

"What if I help you find yourself? Train you?" Trunks asked, curious to what Broly's response would be. "You can be a force of good, help us."

"I..don't know. I've never tried to control my power before." The large Saiyan's timid voice barely could be heard by the group, "My father, he always just kept me shackled with that..thing. He let me out only to destroy."

"It can't hurt to try...if you could harness that power..it could be amazing." Trunks smiled, "You could do so many good things."

"Good? Why don't you just kill me? Get it over with?" Broly's voice rose a bit, "I only know how to be a monster."

"Fine. Let's make a deal." Trunks flared his aura, demonstrating his power again, "If you go out of control and hurt anybody, I'll kill you."

Broly thought for a moment, his options limited as the young Half-Saiyan seemed intent on letting him live. The large Saiyan sighed before he gave his answer, "Fine..I'll go with you."

 **Back into the present day..**

Broly stood silently, unsure of his place here with the two green figures before him and Trunks at his back. "Yes...I believe Trunks is right."

"That is good news.." Piccolo chimed in before getting the conversation back on its previous course, "You think you could find a suitable guardian Trunks?"

"There was a Namekian child in the past who took your position in the past, his name was Dende." Trunks stepped forward, his hand leaving Broly's shoulder as he stepped further towards Piccolo and Kami, "Maybe he would do so in this time..if not, I'm sure one of the Namekians will gladly step up, they feel they owe us for saving them."

Kami turned to Piccolo, "Well, it's settled then. You and Trunks will find a new guardian. Now, we must hurry, I will soon pass." The elder Namekian turned back to Trunks, "You must hurry as well, for the Dragon Balls will be inert as long as Earth is without a guardian." The Half-Saiyan nodded in response as Kami once again turned to Piccolo. "You know how this works."

"Though I'm still not in one hundred percent agreement, but I guess I have no choice. It's either merge or die." The frustration in Piccolo's voice was audible, not pleased with the situation at hand.

Kami placed his green hand on his younger half's chest, the two Namekian's were covered in a bright, white light. Piccolo closed his eyes, bracing for the massive change that was about to happen. As if he had been sucked into a vacuum, Kami disappeared into Piccolo's body, merging them into one being once more. The merged Namekian's eyes opened, his power surged and exploded from his body, nearly blowing Trunks and Broly off their feet.

Trunks stood back up slowly as the power surge ended, the Nameless Namekian standing before him. The Half-Saiyan smiled before greeting the new comrade, "So..what should we call you?"

"Piccolo will do just fine." The Nameless Namekian stated, "I am still physically and mentally him, just improved."

Broly was dumbfounded at the new power surging from the green figure, thinking to himself. "That one was barely on my radar when we fought, now he is two, maybe three time stronger than he was before...incredible."

Piccolo turned, looking off the edge of the lookout. "Trunks, we must hurry. Broly, you are welcome to stay here if you wish." The large, green Namekian blasted into the sky.

Trunks nodded and blasted into the sky behind Piccolo, heading towards Capsule Corporation.

Mr. Popo came strolling out from the doorway inside the lookout, a tray with two cups and a teapot, "Kami, I have tea!" The black genie looked into the sky as Piccolo and Trunks flew away, then turned to notice Broly. Mr. Popo smiled awkwardly as he walked toward the large Saiyan, "Hello."

 **A few hours earlier, at Capsule Corporation**

Gohan walked quietly into a dimly lit workshop, looking around for his father's oldest friend. "Bulma?" He ducked under a hanging schematic, the darkness of the room hiding the tripping hazard of parts laying across the floor. "Bulma?"

"I'm..over here." The blue haired genius sat at a corner desk, a balled up tissue in her hand. The sound of her voice couldn't mask her red eyes or welled up cheeks.

"What's going on, Bulma?" The Half-Saiyan put his one arm on Bulma's shoulder, attempting to provide a sense of comfort.

"He's gone, Gohan..all that effort and all these years waiting, and he just left." Bulma sniffled further, tears rolling down her cheeks as she smashed her hand on the desk. "I know it would be different, I never thought we'd be together again, too much has happened, but what about his son?"

"Vegeta..he's gone? Where?"

"He took Paragus' ship, said he was going to take his rightful place as Emperor of the Universe..I begged him to stay, but he said his place was elsewhere."

"I'm sorry, Bulma. Vegeta has always been rash." Gohan wrapped his arm around his father's old friend, giving her a brief hug.

"It's okay..look at me, worrying you with my troubles like a broken down old lady." Bulma laughed, pushing Gohan's arm off of her, "Now, why did you come here, Gohan?"

"Oh, right.." Gohan took a deep breath, his mind conflicted as to why he had come, "I know I declined in the past, but...I'd like you to build me an arm."

"Really?" It was true that Bulma had offered in the past, and Gohan had adamantly declined, his hatred for the Androids showing through to even his own detriment, "What changed your mind?"

"The Android that helped us..he saved my life more than once. Android 16..he's different." Gohan rubbed the back of his head nervously, "And I liked having my arm in the afterlife."

Bulma chuckled, "It's true...he's incredible. Even now, using that weird Gete Star power he got, he's split himself into a thousand clones, all helping to rebuild cities. I dunno how far we would have gotten without his help. He never tires, works twenty four hours a day."

"He's amazing." Gohan agreed wholeheartedly, his thoughts on Androids had been altered greatly by the selfless acts of 16, "So, can you build me one?"

"Of course." Bulma laughed, "I'll start right away."

 **Out in the depths of Space..**

Vegeta sat in the same throne that Paragus had sat not even twenty four hours before, his thoughts racing on what he was going to do. He needed a new purpose and ruling the universe seemed good enough purpose as any. What was left of Paragus' crew stood in front of the Saiyan Prince, kneeling in order, showing loyalty to their new leader. In unison, the crew yelled out the phrase that the Saiyan Prince had longed to hear ever since he had decided to betray Frieza, "All Hail Emperor Vegeta!"

Vegeta smiled, his voice rang out through the ship as he bellowed the order, "Take me to my palace."

In unison once again, the crew responded as they ran to their assigned stations, "Yes, my lord!"

 **Back at Capsule Corp, Present time..**

Trunks and Piccolo landed just outside the ground of Capsule Corporation, walking towards the workshop that Bulma had been spending most of her time in recently. The two comrades walked into the now well lit building where they saw a familiar figure in an orange gi on Bulma's worktable.

"What's going on, Mother?" Trunks asked, confused at the presence of Gohan laying on his mother's table.

Gohan sat up straight, his new silver limb on full display for the two newcomers to see. "Hey guys..like the new look?" Gohan moved his new left arm slowly, the silver fingers at the end of his new hand moving one by one.

"Be careful Gohan, it's not quite ready. Lay back down!" Bulma grabbed the black haired Half-Saiyan, pulling him onto his back. "Hey Trunks, honey. Just a minute." The blue haired genius grabbed a nearby soldering iron, slowly connecting a few loose wires in Gohan's new arm.

"Wow. That's awesome, Gohan!" The excitement in Trunks' voice could be easily heard, Piccolo stood by him, waiting as Bulma had requested.

A few moments later, the middle-aged woman looked up from her work, "That should be good Gohan, you may even be able to use Ki with it." Bulma then turned and greeted her son properly, giving him a tight hug. "It's so good to finally see you again!"

"Thanks mom..but unfortunately I have to go again." Trunks let out a nervous smile, knowing his mother would not be pleased at the news.

"Are you kidding me?! You just got back!" Bulma threw her hands down at her sides, "Why do you have to go now?!"

Piccolo interjected himself, answering the frustrated mother's question, "He made me a promise, Bulma. It is of great importance, I assure you."

The blue haired genius sighed, "You need the ship again, don't you?" She pointed to a drawer in her corner desk, "It's in there..16's Gete Star things repaired it..it's also apparently much faster. Where are you going?"

"New Namek, we shouldn't be gone long if it's as fast as it was on that last bit home." Trunks walked over and grabbed the ship, "Probably about a day to get there."

"That should be about right." Bulma concluded, the frustration in her voice was still at the forefront, "But no going off planet for at least a year after this! Besides, I got a surprise for you guys."

"You got it, Mother." The purple haired Half-Saiyan turned to Piccolo, "Let's hurry then."

 **About a day later..**

A large, silver clad spaceship with the black Capsule Corporation logo landed gracefully on the green grass of New Namek. From the inside, Trunks opened the doorway with a press of a button. "Here we are, Piccolo. Welcome to New Namek."

The large, green Namekian stood in the opening for a moment, basking in the beautiful, luscious green planet that lay before him. Slowly, he stepped outside and onto the ground, taking a moment to appreciate the moment. Sure, it wasn't Namek, but it oddly brought a sense of comfort to the now merged Namekian. Piccolo had been on Namek before, but not as his full self. The son of Katas, the Nameless Namekian, was home.

 **Meanwhile, Back on Earth**

Above the planet floated a large spaceship, inside was an elderly figure with blue skin and patchy hair that included a mustache and long, grizzly beard. The blue skin figure sat on a large orb with his legs crossed, the ball levitating in the air as it floated over to a large computer screen, observing the Earth below. "So this is the planet where that crazy amount of Saiyan energy was detected.."

As if it had its own consciousness, the computer answered the floating blue figure. "Yes, Dr. Raichi, this is the planet known as Earth."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'm super excited to get going further into this story and have a few things going on. Yes, I know, Broly survived. It's kinda cliche, but vital to this part of the story and future parts. Without Goku alive to make him go constantly crazy at first sight, I think his character can have a lot more depth and provide a lot to the story. Once again, thanks for reading, let me know what you think!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Poisoning the Earth? Destroy the Gas Machines!**

Piccolo stood before Moori, the Grand Elder Namekian in terms of rank, but neither one was sure who was actually older now that Piccolo and Kami reunited as the Son of Katas. Trunks stood off to the side, watching as the two Namekians observed each other.

"So, the Son of Katas has returned, as a whole this time." Moori smiled, "It's good to see you alive and well, though you look much younger than I expected."

"That's a long story, but thank you, Grand Elder." Piccolo let out a nervous smile, unsure of what his reaction should be.

"Please, just Moori will do. Grand Elder Guru was our true leader." Moori turned towards Trunks, "Now, from what I understand, you are looking for a new..what was it..Guardian?"

"Yes sir!" Trunks confirmed, "You see-"

Piccolo cut Trunks off, feeling he should be the one to explain the situation, "Well, my other half, the former Guardian of our planet, was very old. Since he didn't want us to die, he willingly gave up his position to save my life. We promised we would find his replacement for him, and Namekians seem to have a knack for it."

"I see." Moori grabbed a small jug, holding it with both hands, "Well, we certainly owe Trunks a favor...but to ask for one of our people, especially when we have so few friends and family left, it is a lot."

Trunks interjected, "What if they were willing?"

"Oh, I'm sure there are a few who would be. A lot of us are willing to do anything to help you, Trunks. The Son of Katas also fought against Frieza, it was not something that was lost on us. But, it is still a lot to ask. It's not just a wish from Porunga, it's a member of our family."

"I understand.." Trunks sighed and looked at Piccolo, "What do we do now?"

Moori interrupted him quickly, 'I did not say it wouldn't happen."

 **Meanwhile, on Earth…**

"What the hell is going on…?" Bulma sat in front of a large screen, the sensors on her computer seeming to be going crazy, "I'll have to get someone to go check it out.."

 **Mount Paozu, Son Home..**

Gohan sat at the dining room table with a feast laying before him, cooked by his now gray haired Mother, Chi-Chi. "Mother, this looks delicious!"

"Eat up, my son!" Chi-Chi smiled as she looked on lovingly at her grown child, though she was still a bit weirded out by his new mechanical arm. "Father! Dinner's ready!"

The mountain of a man known as the Ox King came bumbling into the dining room, "Oh yum!" His deep voice rumbled throughout the Son family's tiny home, the chair creaking under him as his sat his massive frame down at the table.

Gohan smiled bright, it was an amazing feeling for him to finally enjoy a dinner at home, though he had been doing it regularly since coming back to life. Customary as it was for him, he dug right into the food like he hadn't eaten in ages, plowing through bowl after bowl.

"You still eat just like your father.." Chi-Chi was half smiling, half scowling, "Like an uncivilized animal." Gohan and his grandfather both let out uproarious laughter as Chi-Chi scowled on, slowly eating from her single bowl of rice.

Just as the Gohan finished his last bowl, hand rubbing his stomach gently, the phone rang in the other room. His mother got up from the table, "I'll get it." She walked to the other room, answering the phone quickly. "Woah, Bulma, slow down. I'll get him." The gray haired Chi-Chi yelled out to her son, "Gohan, it's for you!"

Gohan sprang up from the chair, walking over to the phone, "Yeah, Bulma?" His face went from cheerful to stoic in just a few seconds, "Alright. Where did you say it was? I'll go check it out." The black haired Half-Saiyan looked at his mother, "There's something strange going on, I gotta go."

She sighed, knowing that what her son said almost always meant certain danger, "Alright..be safe."

"Of course!" Gohan ran out the door quickly, blasting off into the distant sky.

 **Up on the Lookout..**

Over the last day or so, Broly and Mr. Popo had gone through their pleasantries. They both were quiet, reserved beings and seemed to stay out of each other's way. The two were pleasantly, though sometimes awkwardly, coexisting on the floating palace as they patiently waited for Piccolo and Trunks to come back.

Mr. Popo was looking down over the edge of the lookout, onto the planet below. "There's something strange going on.." A worried look came across the Genie's face as he continued peering down onto the Earth.

Broly sat a little bit away from him, but not quite out of hearing range. The large Saiyan was cross-legged, eyes closed, meditating as Trunks had taught him to do, learning to be at peace. He stirred slightly at the black skinned Genie's revelation, opening one eye, the large Saiyan responded, "What is it, Mr. Popo?"

"I'm not sure..it is strange though.." The Genie had some perception of what was normal on Earth, but he had nowhere near the sight of Kami on the Lookout. "There's a machine right below us, blowing some sort of strange gas. I wonder, could you go check it out, Broly?"

Broly was not normally willing to do such things, afraid of anything that might cause him to lose control, but he also wanted to do good. The black haired Saiyan sat silently, thinking to himself. Perhaps this was something good he could help with? Besides, it was just a machine, what could go wrong? He stood up slowly, "I'll go check it out." Broly jumped off the lookout, slowly descending below to the land of Korin.

 **Simultaneously, on the other side of the planet..**

Krillin and Tien, who had still been staying with Bulma, were quickly notified of the strange happenings. They were both flying as fast as they could towards one of the anomalies that Bulma had pointed them in the direction of. The short monk turned towards his taller compatriot, "So, what do you think is happening?"

Tien had a stern look on his face, "I don't know, but we need to find out quickly. Bulma said that whatever is going on is affecting the atmosphere. Could be really dangerous."

As the two flew closer, they saw a strange machine on the ground. It was a large, dome like device with a vent on either side, blowing some sort of purple gas into the air. "This must be it." Krillin stopped, floating just above the machine next to Tien. "Let's take it out."

The two Humans each charged a Ki blast, firing it upon the machine, but they were both quickly swatted away. "What?!" Tien shouted, perplexed at the deflected blasts.

Two figures emerged from behind the purple cloud of gas. One was clad in black, Saiyan armor, and had a striking resemblance to Goku. The other was a large green figure, a Namekian, clad in orange clothes with a purple jumpsuit underneath.

An extremely puzzled look came across Krillin's face as he recognized the two figures with relative ease. "Turles..? Slug..?" the short monk looked to Tien, "There guys are long dead! This can't be real."

The taller, three-eyed human nodded, "Well, I bet we are about to find out."

Turles turned to Slug, a smirk across his face, "Let's show these Humans how real we are!"

Slug let out a boisterous laugh, "Agreed."

The two quickly charged their Human opponents, throwing punches that were as real as any Krillin and Tien had felt before. The two humans quickly blocked the blows, igniting their Kaio-ken aura's to match their enemies.

Krillin was matching Turles blow for blow, red aura engulfing the short monk as he thought to himself, "He was never this strong..I should be miles ahead of him. What is going on?"

Tien was keeping up with Slug just as well, landing a hard kick that sent the Super Namekian flying into the ground, "These guys shouldn't even be able to keep up with us..there's gotta be something with this gas." The three-eyed martial artist coughed a bit, "It's getting harder to breathe."

 **In the northern region of the Earth…**

16 hadn't let the strange occurrence in the atmosphere gone unnoticed to him as well, finding the fourth machine far into the Arctic. The Android had managed to recombine himself into one being, taking a break from rebuilding cities to investigate the ongoing atmospheric anomaly. As he approached the strange gas machine, two figures emerged from the could.

"Oh ho hooo, it seems we have a visitor, brother." The voice was a high pitched and cut through the thick gas like a knife. As the figure came into view, 16 analyzed the white and purple alien with a long tail trailing behind him. Beside the short alien stood a taller one, almost identical, except he was more purple than white. 16 recognized the taller one as Cooler almost immediately, and though he hadn't seen him in color before, his Big Gete Star cells had much data on him.

With reasonable deduction, 16 concluded that the other one must be Frieza, as he called Cooler his brother. The large Android was a bit confused, as both Frieza and Cooler should have been dead, but he quickly concluded that this did not matter, he needed to destroy the gas machine. "Please step aside, I have no business with you."

Frieza let out a high pitched laugh, "Oh, but we have business with you, machine man."

Cooler let out a chuckle as well, "Brother, we should play destroy him quickly or the doctor will be disappointed."

"Oh who cares what that old man thinks, I'm gonna have some fun!" Frieza quickly rushed 16, but was met with thin air as the large Android disappeared, coming back into view behind the Frost Demon and grabbing his tail.

16 spun around briefly, throwing the shorter Frieza hard into his elder brother, smashing them together to the ground. "You are correct, this is enjoyable."

 **On the outskirts of Orange City, on the edge of Mount Paozu..**

Gohan floated above the strange machine, assessing what was going on below him. It seemed that this machine was contaminating the air with some sort of gas, but the Half-Saiyan was unsure of what the purpose of the gas was for. Landing not too far from the machine, Gohan walked slowly towards it, coughing as he got closer.

As Gohan was getting close, within a few feet of the machine, two familiar figures stood in his way. The Half-Saiyan ignited his yellow Super Saiyan aura at the sight of them, his anger was only matched by his surprise, as standing before Gohan were the Androids known as 17 and 18.

"You're supposed to be dead! Trunks destroyed you!" Gohan took a quick defensive stance, completely thrown off by the strange encounter.

Android 17 smirked and cracked his neck, "Oh Gohan..it's been a while." Turning to his twin sister, the black haired cyborg's smirk got bigger, "What do you say Sis, wanna have some fun?"

"Let's beat down blondie, just for old times sake." Android 18 quickly rushed Gohan.

Gohan's own speed should have been more than a match for the Android, but his mind was racing and it distracted him enough for the blonde cyborg's punch to land square on the Super Saiyan's face, knocking him backwards.

17 joined his sister's assault, but this time Gohan didn't let his thoughts get in his way. The pure speed of the Super Saiyan astonished 17, as Gohan quickly disappeared from his sight and landed a thunderous elbow to the side of the black haired cyborg's head.

As soon as 17 got to his feet, Gohan erupted his yellow aura, blowing both him and his sister away with it's ferocity. "I'm not the same as before!" Taking his father's familiar fighting stance, Gohan let out a smirk of his own, a strong thirst for vengeance boiled inside of him, "This isn't gonna be fun for you."

 **At the bottom of Korin's tower…**

Upon finding the machine below, Broly had also been met with resistance to it's destruction. The large Saiyan was dodging the punches of two figures he had never actually met before. One of them was definitely a Saiyan with a strong resemblance to Vegeta, but he had a goatee and a cape. The other figure was a large alien, horns at the top of his head, also donning Saiyan armor and a cape.

Broly had been desperately trying to avoid conflict, but the two figures pressed on relentlessly. The goatee clad Saiyan laughed at Broly's passiveness, "Some Saiyan you are, avoiding a fight!"

The other figure laughed as well, "Come on Vegeta, I thought your people were warriors!"

"Yes King Cold, I thought so too." Swinging another fist that narrowly avoided Broly, King Vegeta struggled to keep up with the large Saiyan.

At the realization that the figure he was fighting was King Vegeta, Broly's mind raced, flashbacks to his father telling him stories of King Vegeta backstabbing them. Visions of the vicious Saiyan King trying to kill Broly as an infant echoed in his mind. The large Saiyan's anger spiked briefly, flashing a golden Super Saiyan aura and landing a crushing, two handed blow to the smaller Saiyan's back.

Floating above the fallen King Vegeta, Broly was slowing his breathing, trying to calm himself as his aura flickered, green flashes periodically making an appearance. As Broly reverted to his black haired, natural state he was bombarded by the large figure of King Cold, landing a large fist across the Saiyan's face.

 **Back in the Arctic..**

16 had been having a relatively easy time fighting both Frieza and Cooler, dominating the Frost Demons, but not making any progress towards the Machine. Everytime the Android got close to the machine, he was interrupted by one of the brothers, despite believing them destroyed. Simultaneously, 16 was aware of the other fights going on across the planet, sensing the individual powers of Gohan, Krillin, Tien, and Broly in some sort of conflict.

Calculating to himself, there was only one solution that 16 could come up with. He stood still for a moment, slowly splitting himself into three full copies. Two of the 16's immediately engaged Cooler and Frieza separately as the third made his way towards the machine.

The third Android 16 quickly drove his fist into the machine, pulling out wires and watching as the machine sparked and shut down. Individually, Frieza and Cooler slowly faded into nothing as the gas surrounding the area disappeared. After their enemies disappeared, the three individual 16's each went in separate directions, blasting off towards the other gas machines.

 **Above the planet, in the large spaceship**

The elderly figure known as Dr. Raichi floated on his orb, watching the events on the planet on his gigantic computer screen. The computer again spoke up, "The northern Destron Gas Machine has been destroyed, Doctor."

"That is unfortunate.." The blue skinned man stared at the screen intensely, "Computer, begin preparations for plan B."

"Affirmative, processing the start of plan B. Project Hatchiyack is underway."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: The Power of Hatred**

 **On the edge of Mount Paozu..**

The sound of cracking metal and bones echoed through the area as Gohan drove his mechanical fist straight through the torso of Android 17, the black haired Android disappearing to a purple gas. The Super Saiyan rose his right arm and blocked a hard kick from behind, thrown by Android 18. Twisting around, Gohan threw a small Ki blast into the face of the blonde Android, blasting her away.

As the purple gas continued to engulf the area, Gohan went into a small coughing fit, distracting him enough for a reappearing 17 to land a hit straight into the Super Saiyan's gut. Flaring his aura, Gohan blew the black haired Android away, buying the Half Saiyan a few seconds to regain his breath. "I gotta get rid of this gas.." Struggling to breathe, he charged towards the two Androids, "It's time to end this."

Starting with Android 18, Gohan smashed a fist into the blonde twin's face, using his tremendous speed advantage to disappear as 17 went to retaliate. The Super Saiyan reappeared behind 17, driving a knee into the black haired Android's back. Gohan stood above a fallen 18, grabbing the blonde Android and throwing her hard onto the ground in front of the Destron Gas Machine. Android 17 roared back into the fight, but Gohan was again prepared, catching a flying fist from the black haired twin. Driving a fist into the Android's torso, the Super Saiyan sent his opponent flying into the air, but quickly sped above 17 and sent him crashing to the ground beside his sister.

Gohan quickly descended to the ground in line with the Androids and the Destron Gas Machine, quickly bringing his hands to only a few inches apart, "It's been fun reminiscing with you pieces of scrap metal, but I'm over it."

A familiar azure blue energy began to gather in between the Super Saiyan's hands as he brought them to his side, "Ka-Me-Ha-Meeeeeee" Gohan threw his hands forward, connecting them at the end of his arms as a massive energy blast shot out, finishing the patented turtle school attack, "HAAAAAAAAA!"

The blue energy wave engulfed the two Android and the Gas Machine, completely obliterating them molecule by molecule. "Two birds, one stone." Gohan smirked, reverting back to his natural state and letting his golden aura disappear.

A figure appeared in the distance just as Gohan had finished his objective, the Half-Saiyan looked up smiling, "Sorry to disappoint, you're a bit late."

One of 16's copies landed beside his Half-Saiyan comrade, "Apologies, I went as fast as I could."

"How are the others doing?"

"It appears Krillin and Tien are struggling. Broly appears to be holding his own, he doesn't even appear to be in his Super Saiyan state. I am on my way to assist in both situations."

"You are..? Oh right, the clone thing." Gohan charged a bit of power, "Your powers can get pretty strange. Anyway, I'm gonna go check it out." The Half-Saiyan blasted off into the air.

 **Meanwhile, just below Korin's tower…**

THWACK!

A large purple fist crashed into Broly's face, knocking the large Saiyan backwards. The vicious assault was continued by King Cold and King Vegeta, putting Broly largely on the defensive. The large Saiyan flared his aura, knocking the two back momentarily.

Trying to get a few moments gather himself, the large Saiyan struggled to breath as the purple gas continued to engulf the area. The longer the fight continued, Broly could feel himself getting weaker and he had begun coughing regularly. He thought to himself as he put up defenses, blocking individual blows from the two Kings, "I'm gonna have to go Super Saiyan..I don't have a choice." He struggled momentarily, knocking the pair of Kings back again, "I can do this. This is what Trunks and I trained for."

Increasing his power briefly, Broly smashed blows into both King Cold and King Vegeta, knocking them onto the ground. Landing between the two, the large Saiyan exploded his energy, struggling momentarily as his aura flashed a bright yellow, "Gotta keep it together...focus my energy." As the golden color continued to flicker, Broly seemed to have gotten control, the yellow glow encompassing his body as he attained his regular Super Saiyan state.

"Oh ho ho, so he has a bit of fight in him!" King Cold laughed as he regained his footing, "That familiar Super Saiyan glow…"

"Eyes on the prize, Cold." King Vegeta

King Vegeta charged Broly, but the Super Saiyan was far too quick now, easily dodging and smacking the elder Saiyan to the side. King Cold joined in on the assault, landing a thunderous punch to the face of Broly, but the large Super Saiyan didn't budge. A smirk came across the Super Saiyan's face as he grabbed the Frost Demon's arm. He stared straight into Cold's eyes as he smashed a fist into the King's torso, the cracking of ribs echoed in the air.

Coughing up blood, King Cold fell to the ground and disappeared back to gas. The King of Saiyans came back into the battle, but again Broly easily dodged him. The large Saiyan spinned himself around and smashed a devastating elbow into the elder Vegeta's temple. As the King of Saiyans was down, Broly landing not far from him, in line with the Destron Gas Machine. The large Super Saiyan extended his arm, charging a familiar green ball of energy in his hand.

Just as the blast reached it's full size, a newly formed King Cold's fist connected with Broly's face, but to no effect. The fear was apparent on the Frost Demon's face as Broly grabbed his arm and threw him onto the ground with one hand, his blast still charged in the other. Broly let out an almost devious smirk as he threw his patented green blast, watching it slowly obliterate the two Kings and crashing through the Destron Gas Machine, leaving it in shambles.

Broly was trembling slightly as his arm was still straight out, his mind racing as he struggled to keep himself in check. "The fight is over. Time to let go." The large Super Saiyan closed his eyes, breathing slowly as he powered down, "You're not an animal."

Another of 16's copies showed onto the scene just as Broly had reverted back to his base form, "Greetings Broly." The large Android looked around, "It seems you have the situation under control. I will move along to the last machine."

"I think I'll go as well." Broly had sensed the fighting that Krillin and Tien had been doing, the two appeared to be struggling pretty hard against an unknown opponent. "They appear to need help."

 **Meanwhile, back on Namek…**

A diverse group of figures stood in front of the Capsule Corporation Spaceship, Trunks was there, Piccolo next to him. Across from them stood the Namekian Elder Moori, his two sons Doori and Koori, and Dende

Trunks was awkwardly smiling, "We really appreciate this, Dende."

The slender Namekian smiled bright, "I am more than happy to do it. I owe your Earth my life twice over. I will miss my home, but I know this is the right choice."

"You will always be welcome home, Dende." Moori smiled, opening his arms to hug the younger Namekian, "You will be a great Guardian."

"Yeah, you're gonna guard the crap out of that place." Koori and Doori said in unison, the stockier Namekians joining in on the hug with their father, almost completely covering Dende.

As the hug ended, Piccolo reached his hand out towards Moori, "We can not thank you enough. You are always welcome on Earth."

The elder Namekian took Piccolo's hand in a firm handshake, "We still don't really have space travel yet, but if we ever build a ship, you'll be the first stop."

The group let out a chuckle, saying their final goodbyes as Trunks, Piccolo, and Dende entered the ship, blasting off back towards Earth.

 **Back on Earth, by the last Gas Machine..**

Krillin just barely avoided a lunging kick from Turles, the monk throwing a punch of his own that narrowly missed the black haired Saiyan. "Damn it, the longer this goes on, the weaker I feel.." The bald human coughed involuntarily from the gas, derailing him long enough to receive a flying fist from a laughing Turles.

"Krillin!" Tien dodged a hefty mid-air kick from Slug, spinning around and driving his leg into the side of the large Namekian, knocking him to the ground. Just as Turles was about to land another devastating blow onto Krillin, he was smashed in the side by a charging Tien's shoulder. The tall triclops turned to his shorter comrade, "Let's switch."

The short monk smirked, coughing a bit, "Deal." Krillin immediately ignited his Kaio-ken aura and charged towards a recovering Slug, driving a fist into the Namekian's face. The smaller human continued his assault, ascending above Lord Slug and delivering a devastating two handed hammer blow to the Namekian's head.

Simultaneously, Tien and Turles were trading blows pretty evenly, each thrown punch being met with a counter blow of similar strength. The gas in the area was starting to overtake the fight, Tien coughed involuntarily. Again, the poison of the gas gave Turles an opportunity and the evil Saiyan knew how to take advantage of those moments very well as he drove his fist into Tien's gut.

Krillin saw Tien fall to the ground out of the corner of his eyes, swearing to himself as he blocked a punch thrown from his large, green opponent. "Screw this!" Krillin put his hands spread out in front of his head quickly, "Solar Flare!"

The following light lit up the area incredibly, easily blinding both Turles and Lord Slug. As the two were trying to regain their sight, they could hear the familiar buzzing of Krillin's signature attack, "Double Destructo Disc!" The spinning energy discs easily sliced through both of the monk's enemies, causing them the evaporate back to gas.

Breathing heavily, both Tien and Krillin were getting weaker by the second. Krillen descended to where Tien was regaining his footing, but their moment of victory didn't last long. It wasn't more than a few seconds later before their enemies had somehow reappeared from the gas, an audible sigh coming from both of the humans. Smirking sarcastically, Krillin turned his head to his taller friend and took a fighting stance, "Well, ready for round two?"

"Not really no, but I guess I don't have a choice." Tien took a fighting stance as well, ready for the oncoming assault.

Turles and Slug charged towards their opponents, but their blows never came. The two villains disappeared into thin air just inches from where Krillen and Tien stood, causing the two humans to be completely confused as to what had happened. They looked at each other for a moment, then they looked towards a large figure coming out of the purple gas, it's monotone voice becoming more familiar as it spoke, "I apologize that I did not arrive earlier, I flew as fast as I could."

"16!" Krillin yelled, smiling, "You were just in time, bud."

The third and last copy of Android 16 emerged from the gas, carrying a handful of wires that undoubtedly came from the former Destron Gas Machine. As the two humans took a sigh of relief, something else strange came into their view, a large space ship, larger than any they had ever seen, and it was landing not far from them.

Just as they were noticing the ship, their comrades appeared on the scene. Gohan flew in first, following by Broly and the other two copies of 16 who quickly merged back together with himself. The reconfigured 16 spoke of the spaceship first, "What is the purpose of that ship?"

"I have no idea..but I sense something strong in it.." Gohan cursed to himself, "It's always something more complicated."

The strange spaceship finished it's landing, opening a long ramp that extended down to the surface. A strange blue man floated out of the ship, yelling towards the group. "Oh, so there's more than one Saiyan..goody goody."

Gohan stepped in front of the rest of the group, "Who are you? Why are you attacking our planet?"

"Your planet? Typical Saiyan aggression. What, did you use your strength to take over this helpless planet?" The anger in the blue figure's voice became more apparent as he spoke, "I am Doctor Raichi, the last of the Tuffles. I am here to kill all Saiyans, no matter the cost."

"Okay, Saiyans are definitely jerks, but to destroy a whole planet's atmosphere to kill two? Doesn't that sound like a little much?" Krillin questioned the sanity of the strange figure, though anybody who could poison a planet had no chance of being sane.

"For two? I only knew of one, the half-breed is just a plus." Raichi cackled a bit, "The Saiyans slaughtered every single one of my race. I will do anything to appease my brothers and sister's spirits. Their hatred and vengeance has been reborn, and it's coming to kill you all."

"Hatred and vengeance are emotions, they cannot be born as a life form." 16 answered, perplexed by this strange, floating man. "Please leave."

"They can be reborn, and they have been. They were forged like a blade in the hottest of fire and brimstone, emerging from the darkest depths of existence and exposing itself to the rest of the Universe as my ultimate weapon. I give you, Saiyan and friends, Hatchiyack!" As the blue man's monologue finished, a large, strange figure emerged from the spaceship. It had red, pad like shoulders with a pink skinned torso underneath. The strange figure had green gems on it's knuckles and a gigantic one on it's over sized forehead. The mechanical being easily towered over everyone there, a green gem on his chest was glowing brightly as it approached.

"Everybody move! NOW!" Gohan lit up his Super Saiyan aura and jumped off to the side just in time as Hatchiyack unleashed an incredibly powerful blast from the gem in it's chest. The other Z-Warriors just managed to avoid the blast as well, jumping off in different directions. Broly ignited his Super Saiyan aura as well, his and Gohan's energy lighting up the landscape around them.

Krillin and Tien were breathing heavy, but they ignited their individual aura, ready to fight.

16 stood between the two humans, turning to each. "You two should go."

"What?!" Krillin shouted in anger, "We need to help!"

Gohan turned back towards them, "16 is correct. You two are too tired, let us handle this. We need you rested in case of the worst."

"This guy is ridiculously powerful, come on!" Tien's was just as frustrated as Krillin was at the notion of leaving.

"I said go!" Gohan yelled, his aura growing larger, "Before he fires again!"

"Fine." Krillen turned to Tien, "Let the Super Saiyans handle this one." Tien nodded in agreement, but his face was full of frustration as the two human's blasted off.

Gohan refocused his attention back to Hatchiyack, who seemed to be charging another blast, "Broly..I hate to say it, but he's stronger than us isn't he?"

Broly nodded, "In our current states, much stronger. He's stronger than I was when we fought just a few days ago."

"Damn..that's what I thought. Any options, 16?"

"No strategies at the moment." 16 crouched slightly, "But we might wanna move." The three fighters jumped out of the way again, narrowly avoiding Hatchiyack's massive energy blast. "Through my count, it appears he takes a full fifteen seconds to charge."

"So we attack now, let's go!" Gohan charged first, his mechanical fist colliding with the left side Hatchiyack's pink skinned chest. Simultaneously, Broly threw his own punch that landed square on the right side mechanical being's torso, opposite of Gohan's fist. 16 had charged from the side, his own mechanical fist colliding with the Hatchiyack's face, but all three punches were to no effect on the massive mechanical being.

"Shit!" Gohan cursed and twisted to the side, narrowly avoiding another devastating blast that continued to level the landscape around them. "That didn't work."

Broly had managed to barely avoid the last blast, signing a bit of his pants as he trembled a bit. The chaotic energy in him was bubbling up, yearning to get out and fight but the Super Saiyan was managing to keep it at bay.

Simultaneously, 16 was continuing his assault, but it was to no effect. The large Android threw punch after punch, but Hatchiyack just stood there, charging his attack. 16 stopped throwing blows after a few moments, leaping back between Gohan and Broly, "This is not good."

* * *

Hi there! Thanks for reading! This is a slow fight for sure, so I appreciate your patience in reading this chapter. With the emergence of Hatchiyack, it's time to go over power levels again!

Ghost Warriors: The powers they exhibited were proportional to their opponent and does not in any way reflect the power levels they would have had in real life, so there is no sense in giving them a specific number

Krillin (Kaio-Ken x10): 100,000,000 (Weakened by Destron Gas, 35,000,000)

Tien (Kaio-Ken x10) 95,000,000 (Weakend by Destron Gas, 38,000,000) (larger body, not as affected by gas)

Android 16 (Normal): 720,000,000 (Can go up to 900,000,000 while overclocked)(Unaffected by Destron Gas)

Android 16 (Split into three): 240,000,000

Gohan (Ascended Super Saiyan (New Arm and Zenkai)): 875,000,000 (Ended fight before weakened by Destron Gas)

Broly (Unrestricted Regular Super Saiyan(One year training in HBTC)): 1,000,000,000 (Remember: Not LSS) (Ended fight before weakened by Destron Gas)

Piccolo (Merged with Kami): 1,000,000,000

Trunks (Super Saiyan 2(One year training in HBTC)) 1,750,000,000

Hatchiyack: 1,500,000,000


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Pure Hatred vs. Uninhibited Rage**

The floating figure of Dr. Raichi looked on in glee, his ultimate hate machine seemed to be dominating his opponents, they were reduced to fleeing the Revenger Cannon that Hatchiyack was repeatedly firing. Laughing maniacally as he watched, the doctor began to gloat, "You can't beat my Hatchiyack! Just lay down and die, Saiyans!"

As another Revenger Cannon was fired off, Gohan, Broly, and 16 were still on the run. "It seems to take him a while to charge that attack..maybe we can get him off balance." Gohan shouted to the others as they were jumping out of the way.

"I have calculated it takes approximately fifteen seconds for his attack to gain it's full force, we have been dodging him pretty easily. I am unsure why he has not gone to a more offensive approach." 16 meticulously analyzed the fighting, calculating constantly as per his usual methods.

"Once he fires off again, let's all charge him." Gohan directed, speaking just soft enough so that he didn't think the massive machine or Doctor Raichi could hear him.

Broly had been silent throughout this endeavor, his golden aura flickering as he tried to maintain constant control. He wasn't struggling too much with controlling his power, but he was struggling on how to tell Gohan that his strategy wouldn't work. Broly had sensed the power coming from Hatchiyack, and it easily rivaled his own full power, this level of physical attacks were not going to work. The large Saiyan attempted to speak up, but just as he started, another Revenger Cannon blasted out of Hatchiyack's chest.

As the group once again dodged, Gohan went straight to action, charging the large mechanical being, "Now!"

16 was quick to join in on the assault. Even with his hesitation, Broly was right behind. Gohan and 16 went for the top half while the larger Broly dashed behind and went for Hatchiyack's legs, hoping to knock the giant hate machine off its feet.

The onslaught worked at first, Gohan and 16 clotheslined Hatchiyack from either side as Broly rammed his shoulder into the machine's tree-like legs. For a moment, it looked like they had gained an upper hand, but as Hatchiyack was falling, the mechanical Tuffle spun in mid-air like a sideways tornado. One of his gigantic arms smashed into Broly, slamming the Super Saiyan into the ground. The other arm was driven right into Android 16, smashing him into the side of Gohan, and creating a cloud of dust as the two warriors crashed into the dirt.

Hatchiyack had managed to land on his feet, the hate machine calculating to itself quietly as his opponents were momentarily down, "Different approach required, changing to offensive strategy." The large, mechanical Tuffle lumbered over to the nearby Broly, who was just getting back to his feet. Standing nearly toe to toe, Hatchiyack towered over the Super Saiyan, who while not in his legendary state, was not short by any means.

Broly threw a desperate punch, knowing it probably wouldn't do much, but he had no time to figure out another approach. His fist was easily caught by Hatchiyack, who proceeded to lift the Super Saiyan off the ground with one hand. Pausing for just a mere moment, the large machine suddenly smashed Broly into the ground, forming a large crater under the two beings. The large Saiyan screamed in pain, but his cries did nothing to stop Hatchiyack's onslaught as the mechanical Tuffle repeated the process, driving Broly's entire body into the dirt below before raising him up once more.

"BROLY!" Gohan had finally made his way back into the fight, flaring his aura and rushing to the large Saiyan's aid. Crashing into Haychiyack with his entire body, the Half-Saiyan managed to make his mechanical opponent drop Broly onto the ground, staggering the hate machine briefly. Though he managed to get Hatchiyack to drop Broly, Gohan was suddenly a sitting duck as crashing into Hatchiyack had stopped the Half-Saiyan's momentum completely.

Then, as if he had appeared out of nowhere, 16 suddenly came to Gohan's rescue. The large Android careened in the side of Hatchiyack, once again knocking the mechanical Tuffle off balance, but only slightly. Gohan quickly took advantage of this chance and as soon as 16 was out of the way, he cupped his hands on his forehead and gathered a yellow blast of energy, "MASENKO-HA"

The yellow energy beam quickly shot out of Gohan's hands and engulfed the whole upper torso of Hatchiyack, but it was to no avail. Walking towards the Half-Saiyan unschathed, the mechanical Tuffle drove a gigantic, pink fist into Gohan's torso and sent him flying across the landscape.

16 rushed Haychiyack from behind, using both of his sizable hands in a hammer like punch to the hate machine's head. The blow caused the large machine to look down, but nothing else. Twisting in a lightning fast fashion, the pink and red covered Hatchiyack delivered a spinning backhand across 16's face, causing the Android to crash into a nearby boulder full force, destroying the large rock on impact.

Raichi had floated over to the edge of the crater that Broly was nearly unconscious in, "You see, Saiyan? You have no chance. Your Saiyan power is nothing compared to the hate we Tuffles have for your barbarian race."

Broly had made his way to his knees, struggling to breath and covered in blood and bruises, "You don't know much about me, strange, blue man." Broly wiped a drip of blood from his mouth as he looked up at the floating Tuffle, "I have just as good a reason to hate Saiyans as much as you do."

"You have no idea what kind of hate I have for your people!" The blue doctor screamed in anger at the large Saiyan, "You slaughtered my people!"

"I did no such thing." Broly stood up slowly, looking the Doctor in his strange, black eyes, "I have slaughtered many people, and I certainly would have remembered killing your whiny race."

The anger continued to raise in Raichi's voice as he screamed at Broly, "I will enjoy watching you and your friends die!"

Broly's anger spiked as Raichi continued to antagonize the large Saiyan, his aura turning a sickly green. He slowly watched as Gohan and 16 continued to struggle against Hatchiyack, the pair not making any progress whatsoever. Broly didn't want to unleash his power, but he had finally come to the conclusion that he had no choice. Without Trunks here, the others stood no chance against this kind of power, now without him at his strongest.

"You said you know the power and violence of the Saiyan race.." Broly's eyes once again met with Dr. Raichi's, it was as if he was peering into the Tuffle's soul, "You know nothing of power.." Broly's golden aura brightened, "And you haven't seen violence yet."

As if the Earth itself was breaking, the ground beneath Broly shook violently. His yellow Super Saiyan aura quickly turned into a sickly green aura and erupted as the large Saiyan let out an ear piercing scream. His body quickly doubled in size and his hair became a spiky, rigid blond. Slowly, the now gigantic Saiyan began floating in the air. Broly continued screaming, his whole body trembling. The fighting going on had stopped, Gohan, 16, and even Hatchiyack were transfixed by the strange display that was going on. The Half-Saiyan observed the transforming Broly with a puzzled, and almost scared, look on his face, "That power...this definitely isn't the same transformation he used against us…"

 **Deep in space, on the Capsule Corporation Ship...**

A striking feeling hit Trunks like a freight train, he shot straight out of his temporary bed, "What the hell?!"

Piccolo had been standing near the door, not needing sleep, but observing the strange behavior of the Half-Saiyan that now stood before him. The large Namekian had an instant look of panic on his face as he suddenly felt the same thing that Trunks just had, "Trunks..what is that?"

"That's Broly…" Trunks took a deep breath, "If he's using that much energy..they must be fighting somebody."

"Or he's killing all our friends."

"No." Trunks stood up, shaking his head, "Broly isn't like that anymore. I just spent a year training with him. He's really not a monster...he's in control."

"We better hope so." Piccolo looked out a nearby window, "We're still a long way from home."

 **Back on the battlefield...**

An enormous explosion of Ki suddenly pushed through the area, even just it's residual force was enough to nearly knock Gohan and 16 off their feet. Raichi had nearly been completely blown away by the knockback force, as he gathered himself and looked up, the Doctor observed a completely changed Broly. The large Saiyan was no longer double in size. He was maybe about one and a half times his normal size now, but he was completely engulfed in a green outline that was topped off with a flame-like aura that slowly radiated off of him. His hair was still extremely rigid, but the blonde now had a slight green hint to it. If the Tuffle hadn't seen it for himself, this would not appear to be the same Saiyan that had just been kneeling in the crater below him.

Gohan looked to 16, puzzled by Broly's transformation, "His Ki...it's different. It's almost like it's completely under control."

"It appears to be the same kind of form that Trunks called Full Power Super Saiyan." The Android confirmed, "But Broly seems to be much stronger than Trunks when he used it."

"Broly's energy is different, that's probably why. He doesn't seem to progress like a normal Saiyan.." Gohan looked in awe at Broly's controlled power, "It's incredible."

Broly's bright green eyes stared down at the flustered Raichi, smiling in an almost devious way, "You said the Saiyans slaughtered your entire race. Well, it looks to me as if they failed." In a flash, Broly suddenly was standing over the blue skinned Tuffle, "Let me finish where they started."

The Full Powered Legendary Super Saiyan wrapped his fingers around Raichi's skull, lifting him off of his floating orb and into the air. The Doctor let out a muffled scream, but the sound quickly faded to nothing as Broly crushed the Tuffle's skull between his massive fingers. The corpse of Raichi didn't stick around long though, as it completely faded to the same purple gas as the enemies from before had done.

Before Broly could comprehend what had happened, an enraged Hatchiyack blew by Gohan and 16, rushing the large Super Saiyan and ready to deliver a crushing blow. Without even turning his head to face his charging enemy, Broly caught the massive fist of Hatchiyack, "Excuse me, I wasn't quite ready to kill you yet."

Broly waited a few seconds before turning his head to face his mechanical enemy, a deceivingly friendly smile came across the Super Saiyan's face, "Now I'm ready." He suddenly strengthened his grip on Hatchiyack's fist, causing the machine's arm to buckle. It undoubtedly would have caused any organic being immeasurable pain, but Broly was unsure if Hatchiyack actually felt pain or not. He definitely planned to put it to the test, throwing a crushing punch to the mechanical Tuffle's torso, and for the first time all day, sending it flying through the air and onto the ground, rolling in the dirt.

In this new form, Broly's demeanor had completely changed. He wasn't the same rage monster he was when he was completely dominating the Z-Fighters just a few days earlier, but he definitely wasn't the same quiet, shy person he had been after Trunks and him had left the Time Chamber just a little while ago. This change however, seemed to be only on the outside. As he started to make his way towards the fallen Hatchiyack, Broly could feel it deep inside, his rage. His inside demon was screaming to get out, constantly fighting the Super Saiyan as he struggled to use his legendary power, but also keep it under control.

Gohan cheered as Broly sent Hatchiyack flying, but 16 wasn't as excited. The Android was keeping a cooler head about the now overwhelming power of Broly, possible because of his being a logical, computerized lifeform, or it was because he couldn't help but think that this was the same Saiyan who had just wiped the floor with them barely forty eight hours earlier, only stopped by an unprecedented power displayed by Trunks. 16 knew that Trunks wasn't here to save them if Broly got out of hand again.

Hatchiyack had stood back up rather quickly, rushing an approaching Broly head on. The massive Super Saiyan dodged the first blow rather easily, but had to quickly block another flying fist from the hate machine. The two massive fighters were quickly going blow for blow, each fist thrown was repeatedly colliding with a fist from the other. Each collision seemed to shake the Earth, massive gusts of wind blowing across the land as their fists smashed into each other.

As the fight went on, Broly seemed to be gaining an advantage over Hatchiyack. He was quickly striking another crushing blow to the machine's torso, knocking it to the ground again. This time however, Broly quickly continued his assault, and just as Hatchiyack had stood up, Broly hit the mechanical Tuffle with a crushing clothes line. He followed through by continuing to push the machine through a massive boulder before throwing it across the landscape, creating a massive cloud of dust as the large mechanical Tuffle crashed and tumbled across the ground.

The Saiyan stood in place for a few seconds, though soon he realized his opponent hadn't retaliated yet. With a devious smile, the Super Saiyan started to taunt the hate machine, "Come on, I know that didn't hurt you! Come out and play!"

Gohan was counting the seconds, he quickly realized what was going on before Broly did, shouting as loud as he could to help his Saiyan ally, "BROLY, LOOK OUT!"

The warning came just a little late as a massive energy beam came from behind the dust, quickly engulfing Broly's entire body. The large Super Saiyan let out a scream of pain as the mechanical Tuffle's Revenger Cannon had hit its mark.

Gohan watched in horror as it appeared their only hope in defeating this monster had been destroyed. Preparing for the worst, the Half-Saiyan spiked his energy to it's max. 16 turned to the panicking Gohan, he stoic voice calming the Super Saiyan, "Do not worry."

Hatchiyack stood on the edge of a massive crater, the large hole undoubtedly created by the hate machine's ultimate blast. A cloud of dust covered the mechanical being's handiwork, all it could do was wait. After a few moments the dust cleared, and standing there, in the middle of the crater was Broly. He was once again covered in burns and blood, but smiling from ear to ear.

 **End of Chapter 23.**

* * *

Hey everybody! Once again, thanks for reading. Yes, Broly has exhibited a new form, I mean, kinda, not really. I would describe it as his own version of Full Powered Super Saiyan, though much stronger than a regular Full Powered Super Saiyan. (No, he isn't stronger than Super Saiyan 2 Trunks currently is, but is about the same power as a completely untrained Super Saiyan 2.) I hope you enjoy this fight as much as I am going to enjoy writing it! Please feel free to ask any questions, I always try to answer any reviews.

Thanks again!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: The End of a Longtime Grudge?**

Broly coughed hard, blood spattering onto the ground. Wiping his face, the massive Super Saiyan stared at his mechanical opponent, "That all you got?"

Hatchiyack roared in anger, the hate machine darted towards the stubborn Saiyan, throwing a massive punch straight into Broly's chest. The Super Saiyan had taken more damage then he had let on, unable to block the full force of the blow, it sent Broly flying into the side of the crater.

The mechanical Tuffle didn't let up, rushing Broly again. The large Saiyan was able to throw up his arms just in time to block another blow, but he was pinned, a sitting duck. Hatchiyack continued pounding its large fists into Broly's raised arms, crushing the Saiyan's body into the wall of rock and dirt behind him.

Gohan watched in horror as Broly was continuously pummeled, turning to 16, "How bad is it, 16?"

The Android had been meticulously calculating the showdown between Broly and Hatchiyack. At first Broly had the advantage, but after taking the full front of Hatchiyack's ultimate attack, his power had dropped dramatically. "Broly does not appear to be able to win this fight..we must help him."

Gohan gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, his aura flaring up, "What can we do?"

"I am too far below these powers to offer much assistance, you are closer in power, but not nearly enough…" 16 walked over to Gohan and placed his hand on the Half-Saiyan's mechanical arm, "I have an idea."

Broly's anger had been rising as he continued taking blows, having been unable to repel Hatchiyack. The large Super Saiyan screamed in anger as his body exploded with energy, increasing his mass momentarily as he let his Legendary Super Saiyan form take over, for just a moment.

The burst of power momentarily stunned Hatchiyack, just long enough for Broly to charge a massive green blast, throwing it point blank at the staggering hate machine. The large Super Saiyan darted in the air, using the momentary lapse in battle to create distance between himself and Hatchiyack to get a breather.

Struggling to catch his breath, Broly floated in the air, anticipating the oncoming assault from the recovering Hatchiyack. The monstrous mechanical Tuffle blasted off the ground, launching himself fist first into the large Saiyan. After the first punch was blocked, a flurry of exchanged blows ensued, the two large beings hitting each other with their full force.

Broly was on the defensive, quickly being overwhelmed by Hatchiyack's powerful blows. The mechanical Tuffle drove a fist straight into the large Super Saiyan's gut. The hit was strong enough to cause Broly to hunch over, Hatchiyack followed it up by delivering a crushing hammer style blow that sent the Super Saiyan crashing into the ground.

The massive form of Broly hit the ground face first with a thunderous explosion, forming a meteoric crater in its wake. His body battered and further bruised, the large Super Saiyan gingerly rolled onto his back to reveal his blood covered face. Groaning in pain, Broly wiped the blood covering his face, watching as the floating Hatchiyack began charging another Revenger Cannon.

Just as the fifteen second charging window was about to end, Broly took a deep breath and closed his eyes, anticipating this to be the end of his long, tortured life. The blast however, never came. Broly opened his eyes, expecting to see Hatchiyack, but in his place was a figure that flashed silver and gold, floating where the mechanical Tuffle had previously been.

"Is that..Gohan?" Broly groaned and slowly started to stand up, looking closer at the floating figure, it was indeed Gohan, but he had a strange silver outline over him, almost infusing itself with his Super Saiyan aura. "The hell..his power, he might be strong as I am..."

Moments before, 16 had his hand placed on Gohan's mechanical left arm. "With the addition of Big Gete Star cells, I am no longer completely artificial. The Big Gete Star is a biomechanical organism, neither completely artificial or biological, but a combination of both."

Gohan looked at the large Android, perplexed to what he was implying, "So, what does that mean? In real people terms?"

"I am completely new to this "Ki" process, but I believe it means I can transfer an abundance of my energy to you. You having a mechanical part should make it a bit easier." 16 gripped Gohan's cybernetic arm, "It will only be a temporary transference, but it should close the gap in power enough for you to make a difference in the outcome."

A strange feeling came over Gohan as 16 began transferring energy, it was a tingling and warm sensation that slowly made its way up Gohan's arm and throughout his entire body. Suddenly a burst of energy exploded from the Half-Saiyan. His golden Super Saiyan overtook the nearby landscape, but it had a strange hint of silver to it, a supplemental burst of energy provided by Android 16.

"This...this is incredible." Gohan exploded his power, expanding his aura to almost twice it's normal size, " He clenched his fist, looking into the air at the charging Hatchiyack. He turned back to 16 who had fallen to the ground, seemingly powered down. "Thank you"

Gohan burst from the ground, charging head first into the massive frame of Hatchiyack, sending the mechanical Tuffle careening to the ground. Turning to the now confused Broly, Gohan descended and sheepishly smiled, "Are you gonna help me or what?"

Broly steadied himself, walking over to the strangely powerful Gohan, "Yeah..I'm ready."

The two Super Saiyans blasted off towards Hatchiyack, who had already gotten back to its feet. Though they weren't completely in sync, each of them assaulted the large mechanical Tuffle, taking it off balance and putting Hatchiyack on the defensive. Blow after blow crashed into the hate machines frame, Broly and Gohan's individual auras lighting up the landscape as they shoved one final crushing combination punch into Hatchiyack's torso, sending it crashing into the dirt.

Still unscatched, the gigantic hate machine stood up, putting its arms across it's chest and charging another Revenger Cannon. Gohan turned to his large, Saiyan comrade, "Physical attacks are doing nothing..we gotta blast him away."

"We have fifteen seconds to do it.." Broly raised his arm, charging a bright green energy blast in the palm of his hand. "Fourteen..Thirteen...Twelve…"

Gohan brought his hands together, a familiar azure blue energy charging in them, "Kaaaaaaaaaa…"

Broly continued charging as he counted down, keeping track of time before the Revenger Cannon fired, "Eleven...Ten…"

"Meeeeeeee…" Gohan brought his hands to his sides, charging the strongest Kamehameha of his life, "Haaaaaaa…

"Nine...Eight...Seven...Six...Five…"

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…"

"Four...Three...Two...One…" As the count was coming to an end, Broly pushed the massive, green energy ball forward with all his might.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Simultaneously, Gohan threw his arms forward, shooting the azure beam towards Hatchiyack, nearly blinding the area with an incredible blue light.

Broly's energy blast took the lead as Gohan's massive Kamehameha pushed behind it, creating an incredible combined blast the likes of which had never been seen on Earth. At the same time however, Hatchiyack shot off his fully charged Revenger Cannon. The two blasts collided in the middle, creating a massive crater from the force of the beam struggle.

The sweat dripped from Gohan's brow as he kept his arms straight out, struggling to put as much power into the blast as possible, knowing the bonus energy he got from 16 wouldn't last for much longer. Beside him stood Broly, holding his arm out as well, trying to push more power into the blast, but the large Super Saiyan was at his limit.

Across from them stood Hatchiyack, struggling to fight back the energy onslaught of the Super Saiyans. The machine screamed in frustration as its energy seemed to increase, the hatred of Saiyans fueling the Revenger Cannon.

Gohan grunted, turning to Broly as he continued pushing the Kamehameha with all his force, "I'm running out of power, can't keep this up for much longer!"

Broly screamed, pushing his arm further and trying to put more force into his blast, but he was spent as well, "We're being overtaken.."

Hatchiyack's Revenger Cannon was slowly pushing the combined energy might of Gohan and Broly back, threatening to destroy the Saiyans completely. As the Revenger Cannon pushed back the combined blast, the Super Saiyan duo continued struggling, not willing to let their deaths happen easily.

Gohan closed his eyes, continuing to struggle, but not wanting to see the blast overtake him. Dying wasn't so fun the first time, he wasn't looking forward to doing it again. As he struggled, suddenly the struggle seemed to become easier, like Hatchiyack's blast wasn't pushing back anymore.

Hatchiyack had suddenly begun screaming out in pain, some sort of synthetic blood was seeping out of what appeared to be an open gash on its back. About one hundred feet away, floating in the air was a short, orange clad monk, his right hand extended. "Right on the money.." Krillin was completely out of breath, but he managed a cheeky smile, his Destructo Disc hit its intended target right where he wanted. "Says I can't help...egotistical Saiyans…"

Sensing their opportunity, Broly and Gohan put what was left of their strength into the combined energy wave, managing to outpower the Revenger Cannon. It seemed as if thousands of screaming Tuffle souls flew into the air, their grudge disappearing along with the complete destruction of Hatchiyack.

The two Super Saiyans lost their auras, their energy completely spent as they fell to the ground. As the danger was over, Krillin slowly flew to where Gohan and Broly lay. The short monk kneeled down between the two, attempting to lift both of them, but he didn't have the strength left. Broly's body slowly lifted off the ground, much to a surprised Krillin, but he shortly realized that 16 was standing beside him, the Android's energy slowly returning from Gohan. "I will take the big one."

Krillin smiled at the large mechanical man as he took Gohan onto his shoulders, "Yeah..you do that."

 **Out in Space on a Distant Planet...**

In a bright silver lab stood a blue man with an orange mustache, accented with golden shoulder pads. He stood in front of a large screen, watching the events that had just unfolded on Earth. Beside him floated a familiar blue figure, Doctor Raichi. The first man turned to Raichi, "It appears your plan has failed."

"It appears so, Doctor." Raichi turned himself around, floating towards another console that housed a large test tube, "Seems we must turn to your plan-" Before he finished, the Tuffle doctor turned to purple gas, fading into thin air. His orange mustached comrade had shoved his hand through the computer screen, destroying the system and what was left of Raichi's work.

"For a super computer, you don't take commands very well." The blue skinned man walked up to the gigantic test tube that Raichi had been going towards, a small figure floating inside, "I told you my dead friend..nobody touches my baby."

* * *

End of Chapter 24! I know it was short, but Hatchiyack was never intended to be a focal point of a long saga. Please tell me what you think. Trunks will be returning next chapter, and Bulma's surprise will be revealed! For now, here's an updated Power Scale (Trunks included for reference):

Hatchiyack: 1,500,000,000

Full Powered Legendary Super Saiyan Broly: 1,500,000,000

Full Powered Legendary Super Saiyan Broly (After tanking Revenger Cannon): 1,200,000,000

Ascended Super Saiyan Gohan (After Damage from Hatchiyack): 700,000,000

Ascended Super Saiyan Gohan (Energy from Android 16): 1,200,000,000

Android 16 (Weakened from Hatchiyack): 550,000,000 (Couldn't give all his energy to Gohan)

Super Saiyan 2 Trunks: 1,750,000,000


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: The Emperor's Reach**

 **One year later, out in Deep Space..**

Vegeta sat on a black throne, a large, red cape draped over one shoulder. On either side of him stood two humanoid aliens, one with purple skin and the other with orange, both clad in Saiyan armor. There were dozens just like them running around the deck of the enormous ship that the Saiyan Prince had made his Empire's base of operations. A third alien, this one dressed a bit differently, an emblem pinned to his chest, made his way in front of where the Prince sat. The red skinned man bore a striking resemblance to Cooler's former right hand man, Salza, complete with bodacious, bright yellow hair.

"What is it, Captain Curry?" Vegeta's monotone voice seeming to present disinterest in whatever was present.

The red skinned Captain Curry stood at attention, his voice deep and definitive, "We have a message for you, Prince. Sent from a strange planet called M-2."

"I've heard of this planet before, our people said it was devoid of life." The Saiyan Prince sat up straight, "This ought to be interesting." Vegeta's empire had spent the last year investigating planets within the Planet Trade Organization, assigning new names and importance levels, as well as squashing any rebellion brought on by the previous regimes.

"Organic life, yes." The red skinned, muscular alien turned around gesturing towards another armor clad humanoid, "Display the message, Private."

The bumbling, blue skinned alien pressed a button, lighting up a large screen in the center of the bridge. On the screen was a blue skinned man with orange hair and a mustache, "Hello, Lord Vegeta, my name is Dr. Myuu. I am sending this message to ensure we open a channel of communication with each other. My planet, M-2, is a fully autonomous Machine planet, and we know you have been here before, believing us to be unimportant to the universe. I personally invite you, to come see for yourself how vital we can be to your empire. I hope to see you soon."

 **Back on Earth…**

"I can't believe it's ready!" Bulma's face was beaming as she smiled from ear to ear, "When I told you I was organizing this, I almost didn't think I could pull it off, but it looks the exact same as it did all those years ago."

Trunks looked around at what appeared to be an arena, it was completely identical to the way his mother had described the old World Martial Arts Tournament Arena. There was the stage, seemingly about thirty feet by thirty feet, bleachers on three sides, a entrance to the stage on the fourth side where Trunks and his mother had entered.

This had been her surprise she had told her Half-Saiyan son one whole year ago, she had been organizing a new World Martial Arts Tournament. The purpose of which was to show the world their protectors, bringing them out into the open. Trunks was already more than famous for his defeat of the Androids, the Golden Warrior some called him, but some still doubt they will ever be safe if another threat like that appeared. The public hadn't been privy to the events that happened involving Broly and Hatchiyack, both of which were taken care of by the effort of the Z-Warriors.

"It's been more than a year in the making, but the tournament starts tomorrow." Bulma smiled, her hand on Trunks back, "Gohan, 16, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Broly, they all signed up too. Even some masked man signed up, though I don't know why, knowing you guys."

 **One day later, back in Deep Space..**

"Here it is, Lord Vegeta. This is M-2, the Machine Planet." Captain Curry stood at a console, staring at the bright silver planet below, various towers of metal coming into view as the ship got closer to the surface, "I'm bringing the ship down."

"Thank you, Captain." Vegeta stood up as the ship landed with a thud, the Saiyan Prince exiting the ship as the ramp lowered to the surface, "Let's go."

Curry turned to the other men on the ship, barking out orders to his subordinates, "Stay here, keep the ship ready to depart." The red skinned humanoid followed his leader to the outside.

As the pair departed, they made their way onto a bright silver surface. It was a clearing, with strange metal trees surrounding the area. Waiting for the two were four mechanical men, one of them stood in front of the others, a red and white robot with golden hands. "Greetings, Lord Vegeta. I am Commander Nezi, these are my compatriots." The red robot pointed to a large, blue and silver robot behind him, "This is Bizu.." He then turned to another blue robot, this one was partly gray, shorter, and had long, skinny arms with three drill like fingers on the ends. "This is Ribet." Then he pointed to the last robot beside him, a stocky gray robot with a teal skin and green head, "And finally, Natt."

The four of them took a strange pose, giving Vegeta flashbacks of the Ginyu Force, the four spoke in unison, "We are, the Sigma Force!"

"Yeah yeah." Vegeta could barely contain his laughter as he addressed the robotic men, "Take me to your leader."

Once again, the four machine men spoke in unison, "Our apologies, Lord Vegeta, but we have been ordered to incapacitate you."

The four simultaneously charged, but before they reached Vegeta, a sudden light burst through the area, stopping the four in their tracks. As the light died down, it revealed a powered up Captain Curry, his aura exploding outward as he stood between the Prince and the Sigma Force. The captain had a stoic expression as he turned his head towards Vegeta, "Excuse me, my Lord, but you don't need to sully your royal hands with these scum."

 **Simultaneously, on Earth…**

People were pouring into the stands of the new Martial Arts World Tournament arena, Bulma beamed with delight at the scene. She was the benefactor for this event after all, she wasn't it for the money though, she had made sure this event was free admission to the public.

Trunks stood in the back of the arena, staring at the strange masked figure in the corner. He was the only one of the fighters who wasn't one of Trunks' friends. It was weird that someone else would even consider joining, but it made the number of fighters even, so his mother allowed it. The masked man was shorter than Trunks, had a slender figure, but appeared to have quite a bit of muscle as well. Secrecy however, seemed to be his priority. Even his hands and neck were covered, not a sliver of skin revealed.

Trunks was transfixed on the Masked Man and nearly jumped out of his boots as Gohan put his hand on the purple haired Half-Saiyan's back, "Don't worry about him, Trunks." Gohan smiled at his former protege, "Krillin got that guy in the first round, I'm sure he'll move on."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Trunks smiled back, "Who did you get? I got Piccolo."

"Broly." Gohan chuckled softly, "I've trained quite a bit, I'm sure it will be a good match." The Half-Saiyan knew the kind of power Broly had, but he also knew he had closed the cap quite a bit in the last year.

"So that leaves Tien with 16. This will be an interesting day."

The two were interrupted as a stunningly familiar voice suddenly rang out through the arena, "Weeeeeeeeeeeelcome everyone, who thought that we'd ever be doing this again huh?" The gray haired Tournament Announcer's voice bellowed echoed throughout the air, "Please be seated for the beggining of the first ever Capsule Corporation World Martial Arts Tournament!"

 **Back on Planet M-2…**

Captain Curry's white aura lit up the area, reflecting off his black Saiyan style armor and surprising the Sigma Force with his extensive energy. Vegeta smiled as he watched his Captain engage the robotic men. He had personally chosen Curry as his right hand man, his power was immense, possibly stronger than an untrained Super Saiyan.

The red skinned humanoid charged Commander Nezi first, slamming a gloved fist into the red robot's head. Sensing an oncoming assault, Curry continued by catching a drill hand from Ribet, spinning around in the air and smashing the gray and blue robot into the ground. The stocky, green headed Natt suddenly shot up from the out of the metal ground, slamming into the Captain.

As the other three were engaged with the Captain, Bizu decided to go after the Prince himself, ascending up from the ground in front of him. Vegeta smiled and extended one hand, gathering an energy blast, "Wrong move, metal man." Shooting the blast straight into the robot's torso, blasting him to pieces on impact.

Captain Curry adjusted himself, catching Natt in the midst of his second assault, throwing the stocky robot into his compatriot, Ribet, sending them both flying through the air and smashing into the ground. Meanwhile, Commander Nezi had regained his footing, charging towards the Captain with a swinging fist, but only meeting air as Curry expertly dodged the blow.

Vegeta watched as his Captain continued to battle against the robotic Sigma Force, thinking to himself, "His training has paid off pretty well." The Saiyan Prince smiled as Curry landed a strong blow onto the back of Commander Nezi, smashing the red robot into the ground next to his companions. The Saiyan Prince yelled to his subordinate, "Finish this, Captain."

"Yes sir." Captain Curry straightened himself, pointing and outstretched hand straight up into the air, charging a large, red energy ball. "Time to die, metal men."

After sending the energy ball careening towards the Sigma Force, Captain Curry watched as just before it reached it's target, his ball was sent off course by another blast of Ki. A sharp, robotic voice echoed, cutting through the air like a hot knife in butter, "I apologize red man, but I cannot allow the Sigma Force to die just yet."

Vegeta and his Captain turned towards where they heard the voice coming from, where there stood a teal skinned man accented with golden parts on his torso and head. The teal skinned man was smirking a bit, staring at the Prince with his piercing red eyes,"I am General Rilldo, pleased to meet you."

 **Back on Earth…**

Krillin stood on the stone surface of the World Martial Arts Tournament arena, stretching and loosening his muscles. He smiled and looked across the arena at his opponent, the Masked Man. "Hello! I'm Krillin. It's nice to meet you!"

The mask on the man's face was white, along with his whole outfit, covering the entirety of his body, a jumpsuit type of thing. He stood there as Krillin spoke, completely ignoring the monk. Krillin's smile soon faded, "Well, um, let's have a good fight then!"

"Well, it's time to Beeeegin!" The echoing voice of the Tournament Announcer again rang through the arena, the gray haired, sunglasses clad man stood on the outside of the ring. "Our first bout pits the veteran martial artist, Krillin, against the mysterious Masked Man!" The crowd erupted as the announcer continued, "Ready fighters?"

Krillin wasn't really taking his opponent seriously, he couldn't sense any sort of Ki from the man, so he wasn't very worried. Nonchalantly, the monk stretched his arms. "Beeeeegin!"

A bell rang and the fight began. Krillin again wasn't paying much attention, taking his opponent for granted. The Masked Man burst ahead, slamming right into Krillin quickly, the monk was taken off guard, knocked onto the edge of the ring. Suddenly, Krillin found himself trying to keep from falling out, but it was to no avail. The Masked Man straightened out his arm and shot a yellow Ki blast from his arm, blasting right into Krillin and knocked him out of the ring.

"Well...that was quick!" The crowd was stunned at the quick match, murmuring among themselves as the Tournament Announcer continued, "The winner via ring out, the Masked Man!"

Krillin couldn't believe what had just happened. He knew that the Masked Man wasn't that powerful, he shouldn't have lost. Krillin looked up at the Masked Man, shaking his head, "Who is that guy?"

Trunks, Gohan, and the others were stunned. Trunks looked as the Masked Man slowly walked back towards the participant area, the others looking on him with a great sense of perplexity. "Who is he?"

Piccolo eyed the man curiously, something was strange about him, "I don't know, but he's something else, that's for sure."

 **Back on M-2**...

"General Rilldo, hm?" Vegeta smirked, flipping the red cape over his shoulder, letting it flow with the slight breeze, "Commander Nezi, General Rilldo, I didn't know machines had ranks."

"Machine Mutants, we are more than petty computers." The General walked towards Vegeta slowly, "You've put up quite the resistance, Lord Vegeta. That's over now. Sigma Force, kill the red guy. I'll take the Saiyan."

The three remaining Sigma Force bots suddenly jumped up, merging together into one being. As they melded together, the individual parts of the Sigma Force merged, a drill hand, red armor, and their voices all spoke in unison, "We are Super Mega Sigma!" The new, combined Sigma force blasted into the air towards Captain Curry, the red skinned humanoid unprepared for the combined Sigma's speed.

Meanwhile, Vegeta ripped his cape off, letting the red cloth float to the ground. The Prince's Saiyan armor gleamed in the sun like a diamond as he took his familiar fighting stance, one arm to his side, the other over his head. "Come on, Metal Man. Let's go."

General Rilldo screamed, his white aura exploding outward before he charged at Vegeta, throwing a large fist at the Saiyan Prince, which was blocked by a gloved hand. The Emperor of the Planet Trade Organization smirked, exploding his energy outward in a familiar golden aura. Briefly overpowering Rilldo, Vegeta threw him backward and thrust himself forward, launching a gloved fist into the Machine Mutant's torso.

Captain Curry was simultaneously engaged with the combined Sigma Force, exchanging blow after blow, neither of them managing a significant blow on the other. The red skinned humanoid extending his hand out, "Time for my ace in the hole." Red energy wrapped itself around the Captain's hand, forming what seemed to be a blade of Ki. Curry caught the next punch thrown by Sigma, using the blade of Ki and slicing it through the Machine Mutant's hand, cutting it off completely.

"Ha, there we go." The Captain continued slicing at the combined Sigma, cutting the Machine Mutant into pieces. Curry watched as the pieces fell to the ground, a big smirk on the red skinned humanoid's face.

Super Saiyan Vegeta was unloading a vicious assault on General Rilldo, a barrage of blows raining down on the Machine Mutant's torso. His speed miles ahead of the General, Vegeta was knocking Rilldo around like a punching bag. Suddenly appearing above the Machine Mutant, the Saiyan Prince unleashed a devastating two handed blow, sending the General smashing into the ground.

Rilldo slowly stood up, looking over to where the pieces of the Sigma force lay and smiled, "Perfect..Sigma Force, come to me!" The pieces of the former Sigma Force floated up into the air, flying towards Rilldo at lightning speed. The pieces attached to the General, seemingly disappearing into his skin and being absorbed by the Machine Mutant.

Transforming him completely, Rilldo's torso, legs, and forearms were covered in red armor similar to his former comrade, Nezi. With new metal wings that sprouted from his back and his right hand now a large drill, Rilldo's power had increased dramatically.

The Saiyan Prince smiled, his golden aura lighting up the area around him, "That's more like it, I haven't had a good fight in ages."

 **End of Chapter 25**

* * *

Thanks again for reading! I'm excited to get deeper into this story. Obviously there are a couple differences between this part and what happened in GT, GT's power scale is all fucky, Rilldo was supposedly more powerful than Kid Buu, but Goku only needed Super Saiyan to fight on par with him? It made no sense to me, therefore I adjusted his power so that it fit my story better. I know GT isn't everybody's favorite story, but I believe it had some good elements to it, Baby's arc being one of them. Elements of Super will be included as well later on in the story, though Super also has it's flaws.

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Strength on Display**

The Tournament Announcer's voice rang out, echoing across the entirety of the arena, "Onto the next round, two of the strongest protectors of Earth, the first is our green skinned friend, Piccolo!" The crowd was almost silent save for a few whispers, none of them really knowing who or what Piccolo was, "Facing off against him is the one we all know as the Golden Warrior, the saviour of our planet, the son of our generous benefactor, Trunks Brief!"

The crowd erupted, an incredible roar of cheers and claps echoed across the arena. Trunks had a sheepish smile, a feeling of almost embarrassment overcame him as the nervously scratched the back of his head. Even though it had been going on for quite some time, the Half-Saiyan still had no idea how to react to fame. It was kinda why he enjoyed going off planet so much in the past, but he had promised his mother he would stay.

Piccolo wasn't surprised at the crowd's reaction to him, but he couldn't help but be offended by their reaction to Trunks. If they had only known how many times he had helped save the planet, they would be cheering for him like he was the jolly green giant. The large Namekian's cape blew in the wind as his eyes peered into Trunks', staring down the purple haired Half-Saiyan. "What do you think, Trunks, can we start with the kid gloves off?" Piccolo grabbed his turban and dropped it to the ground next to him before he loosened his shoulder pads and cape, the pair fell to the ground with a crushing thud.

Trunks suddenly snapped back into reality as Piccolo addressed him, his smile forming into a serious, stoic look. "Yeah." The Half-Saiyan took off his trademark blue jacket, revealing a black tank top to match his same colored pants. Trunks put his arms at his sides, staring back at his Namekian opponent. "We can do that." With a quick flash of golden light that erupted from him like a flame, Trunks entered his Super Saiyan state.

Gohan, Broly and the other participants watched from the fighters area, the tournament taking a bit of a serious turn. "They aren't really gonna hurt each other, are they?" Broly asked, "This is just a tournament, a showcase."

Gohan laughed, smiling as he turned towards his Saiyan ally, "It's not about hurting each other, it's about pride as a fighter. Neither of them want to hurt the other, but neither of them are gonna go down without a fight, it would be disrespectful to do so."

Broly never really had a sense of that famous Saiyan pride, his primal instincts were always locked away deep down in his consciousness, shoved down there by the mechanisms of his father. "I see."

"Woah, it seems like we have a serious fight right from the get go, folks!" The crowd again erupted in cheers as the Tournament Announcer continued, "It looks like our fighters are ready...so let's Begin!"

Piccolo erupted his white aura, blasting off the ground and throwing a massive kick at Trunks' head. The Super Saiyan responded quickly, catching the Namekian's large leg, spinning him around and throwing Piccolo into the air. Tumbling through mid-air, the tall Namekian straightened out his arms to stop himself about ten feet above the ground. With his hands out, Piccolo charged a blast in each, throwing them both at Trunks. The Half-Saiyan burst into the air, the blasts disintegrated in his aura as he charged Piccolo, fist cocked and ready to deliver a crushing blow.

 **On Planet M-2…**

Vegeta stood across from the newly transformed Rilldo, his golden aura further brightening the smirk on his face, "What should I call you now, Hyper Super General Rilldo?"

"Call me whatever you like, it won't matter soon enough." The blue skinned, red armored General shot towards the Saiyan Prince, his spinning drill hand driving towards Vegeta.

The General's speed nearly caught the Saiyan Prince off guard, but he managed to jump just in time, Rilldo's blow leaving a large hole in the ground. Vegeta flipped behind Rilldo, attempting to take the General off guard with a strong blow to the back, but his gloved hand only struck air. The bewildered Saiyan Prince looked up to reveal the fist of Rilldo that quickly smashed straight into his face.

The blow sent Vegeta across the landscape and crashing into the ground, the Saiyan Prince struggled to regain his footing. Rilldo continued in his assault, but before he could reach the Prince, a familiar red skinned humanoid stood in his way. Captain Curry stood in front of his Emperor, guarding him from the onslaught of General Rilldo. The machine mutant looked at the red skinned Captain with a slight smile, "Really? You think you could stand in my way?"

Before he could respond, Captain Curry was smashed to the side and sent flying, a now furious Vegeta stood in his place. "What the hell gave you the idea that you could interfere in my affairs?!" Vegeta's energy spiked as his frustration rose, charging his metal opponent with a newfound fury.

The Captain found himself face first in the dirt, thinking to himself that he should have expected that. Nobody got in the way of Lord Vegeta's anger, no doubt in his mind that if he hadn't been Vegeta's second in command, he would have been obliterated on the spot. The red skinned man rolled himself over, observing the battle from what he felt was a safe distance, careful not to attract Vegeta's attention again.

The Saiyan Prince unleashed a barrage of fists on Rilldo, the fury taking the General by surprise, just barely able to put up his arms in defense. With a ferocious yell, Rilldo let out a burst of energy, enough to blow Vegeta back to give the General some breathing room. Rilldo caught his breath for a moment, then charged and threw a thunderous punch at the Saiyan Prince.

The blow was caught by the gloved hand of Vegeta, who struggled to hold the power of Rilldo at bay. Next came the General's spinning drill of a right hand, the Saiyan Prince stopped that blow as well, his aura growing further as he used as much strength as he could. Standing face to face, the General and the Prince pushed against each other with all of their might, neither giving an inch to the other.

 **Back on Earth…**

Trunks flying punch met a green forearm block by Piccolo, the color of their white and gold auras lit up the sky above the arena. The crowd awed in amazement at the firework display by the two warriors, but truthfully they couldn't really see the forthcoming exchange of blows.

The two fighters landed back on the arena across from one another, each with a bead of sweat on their brow. Piccolo was noticeably more exhausted than Trunks, his breathing greatly exaggerated. The truth was that the Namekian was near his max, and yet he knew Trunks still had another transformation to go to. There was no way he could beat the Half-Saiyan other than by a ring out.

"What an amazing show of speed there two are putting on! I don't know about you, but I couldn't even see the two of them once they started moving, but I certainly felt them crash into one another. What a struggle we are witnessing here!"

Trunks looked around briefly, taking in the noise of the crowd and feeling the excitement in the air. The moment didn't last long as a crushing green fist drove into the side of Trunks' face, sending the Half-Saiyan stumbling back. Smirking as he continued his assault, Piccolo scolded his temporary adversary, "Didn't Gohan teach you anything? Never take your eyes off your opponent!"

 **Back on M-2…**

The struggle between Vegeta and Rilldo continued to unfold. The Saiyan and the Machine Mutant caused the planet beneath them to shake as they crashed into each other, both throwing a flurry of dodged and blocked blows. Neither of them could seem to get an advantage on the other. Briefly stopping, the two combatants landed on the ground opposite of each other, their auras glowing in contrast to the metal landscape surrounding them.

General Rilldo smiled briefly, "It's time for this charade to end. You should feel proud, you are incredibly strong." Widening his stance, the Machine Mutant started gathering an enormous amount of energy. The metal land of the planet itself seemed to be gathering around Rilldo, enveloping the General starting from his feet up and covering his entire body.

Vegeta could sense the massive energy merging with his opponent, "What is going on.." The Saiyan Prince took a defensive stance, not knowing what to expect next. "His energy, it's incredible.."

A sudden burst of energy exploded from the now covered Rilldo, revealing his new, silver coated body. The Machine Mutant had grown at least a few inches, and his silver skin was covered in strange dark spots. "Do you understand, Saiyan? You have no chance of winning. I am not just one being, I'm this whole planet. I AM M-2."

"That's funny.." Vegeta exploded his aura, his power bursting from his body as he reached his peak Super Saiyan state, "You won't be the first planet I've destroyed."

 **Simultaneously, on Earth…**

Piccolo purposely fell backwards, landing with his hands touching the floor of the arena , expertly dodging a lunging blow from Trunks before pushing up and driving his feet straight into the torso of the Half-Saiyan. Trunks tumbled upwards into the air, flipping aimlessly before he straightened himself out, his golden aura flashing.

The Super Saiyan took a minute to catch his breath, attempting to formulate a coherent strategy. Trunks knew he wasn't stronger than Piccolo in this form, he wanted to save his strength for a tougher bout later on, but it seemed as if he had no other choice.

Piccolo sprung back to his feet, taking a defensive stance towards Trunks. The Namekian wasn't sure what to expect from the Half-Saiyan, but he knew he couldn't keep up if Trunks decided to get serious. Just as he thought it, a bright flash of light briefly exploded from the Half-Saiyan and before he could process what was going on, Piccolo's whole world went black. Trunks was standing behind where his opponent had just stood, lighting briefly flashed around him, but it dissipated as quickly as it came. The Half-Saiyan's hair turned back to its natural color and flowed back downward, his aura disappearing as he powered down.

"Incredible! In what appeared to be a blinding burst of light, Trunks has taken down Piccolo! Let's start counting, 1...2...3...4.." The Tournament Announcer counted, his voice echoing through the arena, "..5...6...7...8...9...10!"

Bulma looked on from her seat, smiling bright, "That's my son..incredible."

 **Back on M-2…**

Vegeta was in the process of ferociously attacking General Rilldo, but to no avail. The metal skinned Machine Mutant's speed and power were now on a whole other level compared to the Saiyan Prince, and he seemed to be the only one not to realize it. His frustration rising to extreme levels, Vegeta let out a violent scream as he leapt back, beginning to charge a two handed energy blast. "If you're so strong, then you can take this!"

Rilldo watched as Vegeta gathered an enormous amount of energy in his hands, "I think I'd rather not." In a flash the General was standing behind Vegeta, wrapping his arms around the Saiyan Prince. Rilldo's body began to liquefy and envelop Vegeta's body, causing the energy gathered in the Saiyan's hands to dissipate as he was slowly covered in the strange metal substance, "As I said, It's time to end this charade."

Captain Curry charged into the battle in a desperate attempt to free his Emperor, fist first. Just before he could reach Rilldo, the General's body merged with the planet, disappearing with Vegeta still inside his body. The red skinned Captain cursed to himself, trying to find a way to trace where Rilldo had taken his leader.

* * *

Hello! Sorry for such a gap in posting chapters. Some things have come up and I hope to get back on track, but we all have lives of course. I hope you continue to enjoy The Unbridled Future!


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Emperor taken Hostage**

Vegeta continued to struggle, unable to move in General Rilldo's liquid metal grip. His entire body was covered, the prince was unable to see or breathe as the General strangely traveled under the surface of the machine planet. Moments later the two resurfaced, arriving in the metal coated room filled with various tools and flashing screens. The familiar figure of Dr. Myuu turned to face them, an eerie smile on his face. "Welcome, Emperor Vegeta."

Separating himself, Rilldo slowly formed a second body a few feet from his old one, leaving a blob of metal sprouting from the ground, still surrounding the Prince of Saiyans. Vegeta continued grunting and fidgeting, trying to free himself, but his prison was too much. Recognizing the blue skinned man as the man from the video, Vegeta stopped for a moment. "I'm gonna kill you and I will obliterated this planet. I won't even leave a speck of dust behind."

"Rant and rave all you want, but you are at my disposal now." Dr. Myuu's smirk could barely be noticed behind his orange mustache, "Well done, Rilldo."

The general put his hands on his sides, bowing slightly to the doctor, "Thank you, sir."

Dr. Myuu nodded and turned to a large tube in the middle of the room, "My dear Prince, do I have a plan for you.."

 **Back on Earth…**

"Our next match certainly seems like it will be an interesting one! Our first combatant, the son of of a former World Martial Arts Champion and the martial arts master of our savior Trunks, the incredible Son Gohaaaaan!" The Tournament Announcers voice once again echoed through the air, only matched by the ferocity of the crowd.

The spectators had erupted as Gohan slowly made his way out to the arena, his metallic arm shining bright in the sun. The Half-Saiyan looked around slowly, it was a strange setting to him. He had always heard of his father's exploits in the World Martial Arts Tournament as a child, but the events of Gohan's childhood turned out quite differently. Between his overbearing mother and his otherworldly exploits, the son of Goku never got the chance to participate in a public bout such as this. Just as he thought of his mother, Gohan could hear her screaming words of encouragement from the crowd, causing a flush of red to the Half-Saiyans face.

"Facing off against Gohan is another stranger, a large, man with origins unknown to us, the large, devastatingly powerful, Broly!"

The crowd was unsure what to think of Broly as the large Saiyan made his way opposite of Gohan, facing his Half-Saiyan adversary. "Hello, Gohan."

Gohan smiled brightly, "Hi Broly, I haven't had the chance to tell you that it's good to see you again. It's been a while."

"That it has." Broly spread his feet a bit and took a fighting stance.

"Let's just be up front huh? I got a surprise for you that will make this interesting." Gohan smirked, crouching and bending his arms at his sides as an explosion of energy burst from the Half-Saiyan. Little sparks of electricity surrounded the now golden aura of the son of Goku, his hair spiked straight up and rigid.

Trunks' was observing quietly, but the spike of energy caught the Half-Saiyan's attention, Gohan's energy and form thoroughly surprising him, "Well..that's unexpected."

Broly stood stoic, observing the same form in his Half-Saiyan opponent that Trunks had opposed him with multiple times in the Time Chamber. The energy was similar, but it wasn't as high as Trunks' current full power. The large Saiyan put his arms at his sides, a familiar combined yellow and green aura erupted from Broly, though not as electrified or erratic as Gohan's.

"Their energy..it's really really close." Trunks watched eagerly, but his enthusiasm was interrupted by a strange, covered hand on his shoulder.

The Half-Saiyan turned to see his opponent in the next round, the masked man, facing him. Before Trunks could speak, the man's surprisingly high voice came out, the first words that any of the Z-Fighters had heard from the stranger, "Those two are strong..but you're much stronger, aren't you?"

Trunks was taken aback slightly, he hadn't exposed his true power in any form throughout his fight with Piccolo. Sure, he had ascended to Super Saiyan 2, but just barely and only for a brief moment. Whoever this was, knew more about Trunks than the Half-Saiyan was comfortable with. "Who are you?"

Trunks couldn't see his face, but he could almost feel the warmth of a smile protruding from the man's covered face. The stranger abruptly turned away from the Half-Saiyan, waving his covered hand as he walked towards the opposite side of the combatant area, "In due time, Saiyan."

A puzzled look came across the Half-Saiyan's face, he shook his head as he turned back towards the spectacle about to take place in the arena between Gohan and Broly. The Tournament Announcer's voice echoed over the crowd again, "I can feel the ground shaking beneath my feet. I have a feeling we are about to observe a clash for the ages!"

 **Back on M-2…**

"So..that thing is your plan?" Vegeta chuckled a bit, staring at the strange, tiny figure contained in the gigantic tube, "What is that infant going to do?"

"More than you think.." Dr. Myuu pressed a large button on the console in front of the tube, watching as the fluid drained from the strange machine, "Wake up now, my Baby.."

The strange, blue figure opened it's pitch black eyes as it fell to the ground. Slowly standing up, the full figure of the machine mutant was revealed. It was maybe three feet tall, adorned in similar armor to Rilldo's original form. A sinister smile came across its face as the machine turned to Dr. Myuu, "Thank you, Doctor."

"My pleasu-Guah!" Before the Doctor could finish his sentence, the strange figure known as Baby had shoved his arm through the torso of his so called creator.

"I think I'll take it from here." Baby pulled his arm out from the Doctor's torso, chuckling quietly as Myuu's lifeless body fell to the ground, revealing a strange mess of wires and sparks.

General Rilldo was taken by complete surprise, whatever form of anger a machine had, he felt it in leaps and bounds. The silver bodied General rushed towards the small machine as he screamed, "DR. MYUU!"

Baby turned towards the charging Rilldo and smirked as he lifted his hand, "Ah ah ah, I can't believe you didn't figure it out already, I hold the cards, General." The General suddenly found himself unable to move, stopped in his tracks by the smaller mutant. "I made this planet. I programmed Dr. Myuu. You, and all of my fellow machine mutants, are under my control."

"So..this was your master plan all along." Vegeta smiled, no longer struggling to break out from his metal prison, "I knew something was kind of fishy about this whole thing.."

"Did you, Prince?" Baby turned, lowering his hand used to hold Rilldo back, the General regained his footing. "I find it funny. You know, your race was never exactly known for its intelligence.."

"I've always thought of myself as quite exceptional, even for a Saiyan." Vegeta's energy suddenly exploded, the prison around him blown away by his outburst of power. A new, sharp aura surrounded the Prince, sparks of lightning shooting across it intermittently. "As your friend so eloquently told me before taking me here, it's time to end this charade."

"Indeed." Baby raised his arm towards Rilldo again, "Do my bidding, General."

"Yes, Master Baby."

 **Back on Earth…**

Gohan's electrified aura sparked intensely, the Half-Saiyan was nearly overwhelmed by the incredible power he was displaying. It wasn't brand new to him, but Gohan had only just gained access to this form a little bit over a month ago.

Broly stood across from him, his own energy spiked to a nearly even level as Gohan's. The large Saiyan wasn't quite a Super Saiyan 2, but his own form of Super Saiyan seemed like it would be enough of a match for the Half-Saiyan.

The Tournament Announcer shouted into his microphone and extended his arm, one finger pointed upward, "Begin!"

Gohan lunged forward, knee first towards Broly's face, but was quickly blocked by the larger Saiyan. Using his knee against the block, Gohan pushed back and twisted around, throwing another kick towards Broly's temple, which was quickly blocked again.

Broly retaliated with a massive fist towards Gohan which was caught by the Half-Saiyan's metal arm. Gohan threw a punch back, but it was caught by the large Saiyan as well, leading to a struggle of pushing back and forth between the two, their aura's sparking in contrast to each other. Though they were nearly even in energy, Broly's physical size and strength still outmatched Gohan's and he quickly gained the upper hand, throwing the Half-Saiyan up into the air.

Careening upward through the air, Gohan took a few moments to regain a defensive stance, just in time to block Broly's large fist, further pushing the Half-Saiyan upward. The Super Saiyan 2 responded by exploding his aura outward, unleashing a large kiai that blew Broly back to the ground. Gohan soon descended opposite of Broly, the two Super Saiyan's standing in the arena again, breathing heavy and sweating profusely.

 **Back on M-2...**

Rilldo rushed towards Vegeta, but it was in vain. Vegeta's newfound power and speed was too much for the Machine Mutant. The Prince vanished out of thin air and reappeared behind the General, unleashing a powerful blast strong enough to obliterate the Machine Mutant's metal body.

Smirking as the smoke cleared, Vegeta turned towards Baby, "That was too ea-" before he could finish, the Prince of Saiyans realized the small machine mutant had disappeared. "Damn.."

As if it was coming out of his own head, Vegeta could hear a strange laugh, followed by the familiar voice of the small Machine Mutant, "Oh poor Prince..you didn't get the full magnitude of my plan, you never could have.."

"What..what is going on?!" Vegeta found himself unable to move, but his opponent was nowhere to be seen.

"I am inside you..in just a few moments, I will have full control of your pitiful Saiyan body, then I will get my revenge."

"Inside me? Revenge? Revenge for what?"

"Your people destroyed them all. Destroyed my entire race. You can't even figure it out?" Baby chuckled again, "Have you always stooped so low? Caused that much destruction?"

Clearing his mind, Vegeta searched for the Machine Mutant's energy, "You're no machine at all, you're a Tuffle.."

"Finally, you pieced it together. Before my people were destroyed, they created prototypes for superior life forms, cloned from the Tuffle King. I am the last remaining of those clones, the last Tuffle. My subconscious created Dr Myuu, and he completed me, made me an entire army of superior life forms to exact my revenge. Revenge I will take while in your disgusting Saiyan body."

Vegeta could feel his body slipping away from him, he tried to subconsciously fight the control, but it was futile. Baby soon gained full control of Vegeta's body, the Saiyan Prince's hair and aura turned a bright silver instead of the usual Super Saiyan gold.

The now gray haired Saiyan form of Vegeta spoke, Baby's voice echoing over Vegeta's own, "Ah..finally. This power is a lot more than I expected.."

The familiar form of General Rilldo slowly formed up from the ground beside Baby Vegeta, taking a puzzling look at the new form. "Well done, Master Baby...what is our next step?"

The Tuffle controlled Saiyan calmed his aura, breathing slowly as his grey hair went to black, looking strikingly similar to an uncontrolled Vegeta. The only distinction between the two would be the voice of Baby echoing over the Saiyan Prince's own as he spoke, "Earth."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Another short chapter, I know, but life has gotten a bit busier recently. I appreciate you all for reading and if you have any questions, feel free to ask!


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: A different threat? The Masked Man reveals himself.**

The crowd exploded into a raucous cheer as Gohan and Broly crashed into each other. A mixture of green and yellow auras lit up the arena, causing many spectators to attempt to cover their eyes while simultaneously not wanting to miss any action, though they couldn't even begin to comprehend the speed of the two warriors. In fact, neither Saiyan had actually made contact in quite a while, or a few seconds in normal human terms. Each one of their blows was being expertly dodged by the other.

That didn't last very long however as Gohan ducked under a massive punch from Broly and expertly placed a metal fist into the thigh of his much bigger opponent. The blow didn't do much damage, but it caused the massive Super Saiyan to crouch slightly, stopping any momentum he had in its tracks, and leaving an opening that Gohan had every intention of taking advantage of.

 _ **THWACK!**_

Gohan smashed his knee into the crouched Broly's face, knocking the massive Saiyan back a few feet and causing a bit of blood to drip from the Legendary Super Saiyan's nose. The Half-Saiyan continued his assault, disappearing with his incredible speed and reappearing above Broly, driving a two handed hammer blow to the massive Saiyan's head, sending him crashing to the ground.

Broly felt the blood dripping on his face and quickly regained his composure, looking straight up in the air as the Super Saiyan 2 Gohan charged down at him. Igniting his green and yellow aura, Broly threw himself to the left, narrowly avoiding a crushing blow from his Half-Saiyan opponent the left a sizeable crater in the floor of the Arena.

 _ **CRACK!**_

Broly had driven his massive fist towards his Half-Saiyan opponent's face, but it was blocked by Gohan's now trademark mechanical arm. Taking the full force of Broly's blow, the arm's outer layer had cracked and the internal mechanics had started to spark.

Gohan suddenly found himself unable to move the mechanical limb, his left arm dangling like a loose thread as the Half-Saiyan jumped back and took a defensive stance. "Well...shit."

 **Back on M-2…**

Sitting alone with his legs crossed and eyes closed, Captain Curry had been furiously searching the planet in his mind, trying to sense the faintest sign of Emperor Vegeta's energy. Then suddenly, it emerged. Opening his eyes, the red skinned captain blasted off in the direction of his leaders energy.

Baby stood in unison with General Rilldo as they emerged from Dr. Myuu's lab. Feeling the light of this solar system's star on true skin for the first time since he was created, the machine mutant residing in Vegeta's body sighed, breathing heavily to get used to having lungs for the first time.

Trying his best to not interrupt his master's serene moment, Rilldo could hold back no longer as he could feel Captain Curry getting closer. Turning to face Baby Vegeta, the Machine Mutant General spoke, "Master, we have company."

"I can feel him, General." Baby Vegeta closed his eyes, sighing for a moment and opened them back up to see the red form of Captain Curry closing in from the horizon. "According to Vegeta's memories, this one is his Captain."

"That is correct, Master."

"Well, he could be useful. Let's see how this plays out, do not engage."

"Yes, Master."

Captain Curry closed in quickly, floating in the air above where Baby Vegeta and Rilldo stood. He looked closely at Vegeta, his energy was close, but it wasn't directly the same. Physically, he looked almost identical, but there was something weird about his eyes. He was standing next to Rilldo as well, someone who just took him captive. Something definitely was not right. "Emperor Vegeta?"

Baby did the best he could to keep his voice identical to Vegeta's, looking up as the red skinned humanoid descended, "Captain Curry, have no fear. Rilldo and I have come to an agreement."

"Agreement..?" Captain Curry's feet reached the ground softly as he responded, his intuition continued screaming in his head that something wasn't right. "The Emperor I know would have never let someone who took him captive get away with it..who are yo-GAH!"

Before the Captain had finished, Baby had lifted his hand and shot a red blast directly into Curry's chest, sending the red skinned humanoid flying into the distance, "Well, that didn't work." Lowering his arm, the tuffle controlled Saiyan smiled, "Oh well. Let's get a move on." He slowly lifted into the air, "Come, General. Earth awaits."

Looking off into the direction the Captain had flown, Rilldo shook his head and lifted into the air beside his master, "Yes, Master Baby."

 **Simultaneously, on Earth..**

Gohan was reduced to having one useable arm again, though luckily he was quite used to it, but he wasn't used to the dangling limb. He casually flipped backwards on his one hand to create some distance between himself and an assaulting Broly. When he had it, the Half-Saiyan grabbed his lifeless, mechanical arm and ripped it off. Gohan scoffed at it as he threw it into the crowd, directly to where Bulma was sitting.

The blue haired genius sighed, "Well, guess I know what I'll be doing tomorrow." She casually grabbed the limb and turned her attention back to the fight where Gohan had gone back on the offensive. The one armed Half-Saiyan led with a ferocious kick to the head of Broly, but it was easily blocked by the forearm of the larger Saiyan. The yellowish green haired Super Saiyan pushed his lightning clad opponent backward using the same arm he had just blocked with.

"Damn it.." Gohan cursed as he crashed to the ground. He had gotten too used to having both arms again. Struggling to lift himself off the arena floor, the Super Saiyan 2 spit out a mouthful of blood and smiled. "Well, it was a good fight, but I think I'll end this now."

Broly looked at Gohan, perplexed by his statement, "End? You aren't done yet."

Gohan's smiled still hadn't left, but his electrified aura and golden hair had. "I have no chance without both arms, I got too reliant on that mechanical one."

The Tournament Announcer's voice boomed out over the speakers, "It appears that after an incredible bout and the loss of his left arm, Contestant Gohan is conceding the match to Contestant Broly!"

"Are you sure? Your energy has barely receded at all..you're just as strong if not stronger than I am." Broly let his aura fade away, his hair turned back to black as it fell down past his shoulders.

"I am sure." Gohan jumped out of the ring, landing on the grass between the fighting arena and the stands.

"It's official! Contestant Gohan has willingly stepped out of bounds, conceding the match to contestant Broly! Give our contestants a hand for this amazing spectacle!" The crowd erupted into an enormous applause and raucous cheers.

 **In Vegeta's ship, just above M-2…**

Baby sat in Vegeta's throne, inside Vegeta's body, commanding Vegeta's crew who seemed to be none the wiser that their Emperor wasn't really their Emperor, or if they were, they didn't dare speak a word. Rilldo stood beside the throne, taking the place of Captain Curry as the second in command on the ship.

The Saiyan Prince was trapped in his own body, his mind screaming like a tortured prisoner of war. " _Damn you, you Tuffle bastard!"_

" _Do yourself a favor Prince and just give up. I have control."_

" _There's one thing Saiyan's have that races like yours will never understand, our pride!"_

" _Where has your pride gotten you today, Prince? If you had just used your full power from the beginning, you could have just destroyed M-2 and never got into this mess. But you had to fight like a warrior, right? Stupid Saiyans."_

Vegeta's subconscious screamed with all it's might, but it made no difference on the outside as the Baby controlled body of Vegeta just smiled, turning his head towards the large console controlling what was now his ship. "How long until Earth?"

"Ten days, sir." A nervous, blubbering humanoid alien answered after turning towards the throne.

"That will not do." The Tuffle controlled Saiyan stood up, turning to Rilldo, "General, take over the controls. I want us there by tomorrow."

"Yes, Master." As he did on the planet M-2, Rilldo slowly merged himself with the ship, it's color turning to a bright silver.

Baby Vegeta sat back down on his throne, the cruel smile never leaving his face, "Soon I will have my revenge.."

 **On the surface of M-2…**

Opening his eyes slowly, Captain Curry laid motionless under a pile of rubble, his body ached all over. "Well..that was unexpected.." The red skinned humanoid slowly made his way to his feet, dusted himself off and cracked his neck. The Captain truly had expected to be dead, yet somehow he survived, almost as if whatever controlled Vegeta had held back somewhat. Perhaps there was a bit of Emperor Vegeta left in there after all..or not, Curry wasn't completely sure, the Emperor rarely held back.

The red skinned Captain grabbed a little capsule from within his suit, pressing the button at it's top, revealing a laptop like device. He opened in and quickly typed, calling the only person on Earth who he knew..

 **Back on Earth…**

The Tournament had taken a lunch break and Bulma was taking full advantage as she stood in line to the concession stand along with Chi-Chi, both were hoping to get a crispy batch of fries before the next match. The loud ringing of Bulma's phone nearly gave her a heart attack, she hurriedly searched her pockets for the communication device.

She looked at the phone curiously, it wasn't a number she recognized by any means, perhaps it was Vegeta she thought. The blue haired genius excused herself from the line, Chi-Chi promised to get her some food before she walked away. Unbeknownst to anyone, Bulma and Vegeta had kept in contact sparingly. The conversations were normally brief and fleeting, but she took great pleasure in every single one. He never called from the same number, perhaps that was a space thing since he was always somewhere different, or perhaps he just didn't want her to be able to call him back.

Bulma could barely look at her ringing phone as she walked somewhere private, her heart was seemingly beating out of her chest. She nervously fixed her hair, hoping she wouldn't look bad for her Prince. No, he wasn't a Prince anymore, he didn't like that. He was her Emperor.

The blue haired woman took a deep breath before she opened her phone, but to her extreme surprise, it wasn't Vegeta on the other end. It was a red skinned alien who was staring her back in the face. "Oh, um..hello?"

Captain Curry kept a stoic face as he greeted the human woman, "Hello..Bulma is it? I am Captain Curry, we met once before, on another one of these calls."

"Oh..yes.." Bulma recalled seeing the Captain before, he had awkwardly walked in on one of her private calls with Vegeta, but she had never thought she would see him again. "Hello Captain. Where is Vegeta?"

"That is what I am calling about..I believe the Emperor has been compromised."

 **Back at the World Tournament Arena..**

The lunch break was over and spectators were making their way back to their seats, save Bulma. Android 16 stood silently in the arena which had been promptly fixed during the break. Opposite of the Android was his opponent, the impressive human, Tien. The World Tournament Announcer introduced both of the fighters to mixed responses, both were relatively unknown to the rest of the world.

Tien smirked at his massive opponent, taking his familiar Crane style fighting stance, "Well 16, I'll give it my all."

Android 16 stood motionless, "I'd expect nothing less from a fighter of your caliber, Tien. I will not lose."

"Beeegin!"

Tien darted forward, smashing into 16 with his full force, but as expected it didn't do much. The three eyed human unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks, but 16 effortlessly brushed them away as if Tien were a housefly. "Damn it.." The human cursed, knowing he was hopelessly outmatched. "I told him I'd give it my all, let's live up to that promise."

Jumping back, Tien put some space between him and his mechanical opponent. The three-eyed human quickly crouched as a red aura began to erupt around him and his muscles began to bulge. Tien's hands twitched slightly as his aura got more violent, bursting outward in a blood red explosion, "KAIO-KEN TIMES TEN!"

Android 16 had already anticipated this course of action, knowing full well that even with the Kaio-ken, Tien was no match for his strength. The massive Android charged, taking his opportunity to strike.

Tien had improved quite a bit in the last year as he was actually able to dodge 16's initial assault, but it was mostly for naught. Even with his strength ten fold, he was unable to match 16 blow for blow. Dodging and blocking where he could, taking blows where he couldn't, Tien was overtaken by his Android opponent.

16 was slowly pushing Tien back to the edge of the arena floor, hoping for a quick ring out. The three-eyed human however, was not gonna go down without a fight. Sensing his proximity to the edge, Tien pulled out his trump card and spread his hands in front of his face, "SOLAR FLARE"

The blinding light overtook the entire arena, leaving many spectators and even 16 blind to the action. "Visual sensors overloaded, temporary blindness ensuing." 16 put his arms in front of his face in a defensive manner.

As the light cleared, Tien was no longer in front of 16, but floating up in the air with his red aura violently shining around him. The three-eyed human's hands were in a familiar triangular shape, energy gathering between them.

16 looked up at his human opponent, "Tri-Beam incoming, no damage precautions necessary." The Android lifted off the ground quickly and burst towards Tien.

"Tri-Beam HA!" The energy blast shot forth from Tien's hands directly towards 16, engulfing the Android in a bright light.

Quickly emerging from the blast, 16 flew straight towards Tien and slammed a fist into the human, knocking him out with a single, thunderous blow. Android 16 caught the unconscious Tien and slowly floated to the edge of the arena floor, gently dropping his human friend onto the grass.

"And there it is folks! A win by ring out! Our victor is Android 16!" The familiar voice rang out across the arena as the Tournament Announcer declared 16 the winner of the match. "Let us take a quick break before our next match."

 **Not too far away..**

The expression on Bulma's face was one of pure shock as she continued her ongoing conversation with Captain Curry, "Taken over? By what?"

The red skinned humanoid answered in turn, unsure of himself, "I do now know, but just before I went unconscious, I heard him say they were going to Earth."

"Why do they always come here?" Bulma shook her head and looked back at the Captain, "Not that it matters, thank you Captain." She quickly ended the call, heading back towards the arena.

 **Back at the Arena...**

Trunks had taken his place in the fighting arena. Opposite of him was the strange Masked Man, still covered from head to toe. Trunks slowly inspected his opponent, uncertain of the strange man's intentions, though he didn't seem evil. The Half-Saiyan couldn't feel anything coming from the man, which was mysterious in of itself.

"LAAAAAAAAAADIES AND GENTLEMAN, it's time for our first semi-final match!" The World Tournament Announcer's voice again echoed over the arena, "Our first contestant, you all know him, he saved us all from the Androids. He is the Earth's Hero, the Golden Warrior, Trunks Brief!"

The crowd exploded with a thunderous roar in response to it's hero's introduction and Trunks once again basked in the glory of being Earth's hero. The Half-Saiyan could only smile and wave, until he heard that strange man's voice again.

"They love you, as they should." Trunks could almost feel the smile coming from underneath the mask of the Masked Man. "You are impressive, Trunks."

"Our other contestant, shrouded in mystery, the Masked Man!" The crowd didn't register much of a response to the Masked Man's introduction, thus the Tournament Announcer continued, "Begin!"

"Well?" The Masked Man smiled, but stood still. "Show me that Super Saiyan glow."

Trunks smirked back, "As you wish." His explosive aura lit up the arena as Trunks entered his first Super Saiyan state. "Is this good enough for you?"

"It is impressive for sure.." The Masked Man quickly charged the Half-Saiyan, but his efforts weren't nearly as effective on Trunks as they had been on Krillin. Trunks blocked each one of The Masked Man's blows, eventually catching a thrown fist and tossing his opponent across the ring.

Twisting in the air as if he were dancing, the Masked Man gracefully landed on his feet. "Super Saiyans..they really are something."

"Who are you?" Trunks crouched down into a fighting stance, his golden aura danced around him like a graceful fire. "What are you?"

"I don't know if I could explain it to you accurately…" The Masked Man stood up straight, "But if you show me your full power, I'll tell you."

"My full power? Hm." Trunks stood up, thinking for a moment, "Why do you wanna see that? You couldn't even keep up with me at half my strength."

"Oh, I don't wanna fight you at full power. I'd undoubtedly lose. I need to know your strength for something else."

"And what's that?"

"Show me and I'll tell you."

The Half-Saiyan smiled, "Well, I suppose I can show off a bit." Trunks spread his feet and crouched down, arms bent at his sides as he began to scream. As if a golden bomb had went off, Trunks' aura exploded outward, easily doubling in size. Sparks of lightning flew around the Half-Saiyan as if he were a raincloud during a thunderstorm. The bright light emanating from the aura nearly blinded everyone in the area and the force of Trunks' energy pushed the people back like a gust of wind.

Piccolo, Gohan and the other contestants watched from the back in awe of Trunks' energy. They knew he had gotten stronger in the past year, but they had no idea how much stronger.

Gohan could only smile at his former pupil, "And here I thought I closed the gap a bit..damn."

As the light cleared, Trunks stood straight up, lighting cracked and sparked around him, but his aura was nearly nonexistent, much like his Full Powered Super Saiyan form. "This is my full power, though I can't maintain this level for as long as I'd like."

The Masked Man stood in what could only be described as awe. "This is..more than I expected." He slowly stepped closer, "Though I'm not sure even this will be enough."

Trunks was perplexed by the statement, "What do you mean?"

"No matter right now..I said I would tell you who I am." The Masked Man slowly started unwrapping his face, revealing a light purple skin and a large, white mohawk that sprung upward, "My name is Shin, and I am the Supreme Kai of this Universe."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Universal Danger: The Supreme Kai's Warning!**

Trunks looked at the strange, purple skinned being that stood across him, "Supreme Kai? What's that?"

Piccolo's face had gone bright red, shouting from the Fighter's area he addressed the Half-Saiyan with knowledge from Kami's memories, "You fool! He is a God of the highest order!" The green skinned Namekian jumped out into the arena, landing on his knees in front of Shin, "Forgive his ignorance, Supreme Kai."

The purple skinned Kai only smiled, "No need for forgiveness, my green friend. Please stand, for you all have done more for this universe than I have."

"Excuse me.." The Tournament Announcer covered his mic to avoid addressing the crowd, "But Contestant Piccolo, you cannot interfere with this match. Please go back to the Participant Lounge."

"Back off, blondie." Though he was gruff with the Announcer, it was true that due to the magnitude of the situation, Piccolo had forgotten about the tournament. The crowd was booing the lack of action and the interference due to his brash entrance. "Forgive me again, Supreme Kai." The large, green Namekian had stood, but bowed his head to the Kai as he exited the arena.

Trunks had let his golden aura disappear, reverting to his natural, purple haired state. "What is it you want with me, Lord Supreme Kai?"

"Please, just Shin or Supreme Kai will do." The white haired Kai only kept a smile on his face as he continued to uncover himself, revealing his blue tunic and formal clothes. "I have come with both a warning and a cry for help."

"Help, a God needs my help?"

"Sounds rather weird when you say it out loud, doesn't it? In truth, you and your friends are physically quite a bit stronger than I." Shin chuckled a bit as he thought of it, "No matter, right now there are more pressing things. There is an incredible evil coming..an evil not even someone as strong as you can hope to destroy, but together, we may be able to prevent it."

"Incredible evil..prevent it?" Trunks looked puzzled, "What kind of evil is this?"

"As we speak, a powerful wizard by the name of Babidi is on his way to Earth. He is in pursuit of an incredibly powerful monster who's evil and destructive tendencies know no bounds." For the first time all day, the smile had left Supreme Kai's face, "On my own, I have no hope of stopping him. This is where you and your friends come in."

"So, you need us to help you stop this evil?" Trunks smiled, "To be honest, that's kind of our thing. I don't think it will take much to get everyone on board."

"That would be most excellen-"

Just as the Supreme Kai was about to finish, Bulma had made her way back to the Arena, shouting at the top of her lungs through the crowd. "TRUUUUNKS!"

Trunks turned to face where his mother was shouting from, "Mother?"

The blue haired genius hopped the wall and climbed onto the fighting stage floor. "Trunks, I have some terrible news!"

The Tournament Announcer sighed, shaking his head. "Ms. Brief..may I remind you that we have a tournament that is supposed to be going on?"

Bulma turned to the Announcer, finger pointed directly into the blond man's face, "May I remind YOU who funded this exhibition and who brought you out of retirement?" Sighing, the blue haired genius lowered her voice, "In fact, I need you to tell everyone the tournament is over. Trunks and I have an emergency to take care of."

As the Announcer informed the crowd, the number of boos tripled, nearly shaking the arena with their disappointment. Bulma whispered something to the Announcer again who repeated it to the crowd, "In response to this immense disappointment, everyone in the crowd who still has their ticket will be given the newest model of the Capsule Cycle, courtesy of the newly rebuilt Capsule Corporation. Ms. Brief asks that you vacate the premises in a quick, orderly fashion."

As the crowd dispersed, Chi-Chi, the Ox King, Oolong, Puar and even Master Roshi emerged to enter the fighting arena. The fighters from the back also came out, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, 16, and Broly surrounded both Trunks and Supreme Kai.

It was Krillin who spoke up first, "What's going on?"

Trunks started to answer, but before he could speak up, Bulma interjected, "Vegeta's in trouble! Something's taken over his body and is heading for Earth!"

Everyone had a shocked look on their face, the group seemingly responded all at the same time, "What?!"

Trunks shook his head, "That's not even the end of it...everyone, this is Supreme Kai."

Tien spoke up now, "Supreme Kai? In all our years in otherworld we only met the Four King Kais and the Grand Kai..how many Gods can one universe have?"

Shin chuckled lightly, "More than you know, Tenshinhan. I am the Grand Kai's boss, so to speak. However, the hierarchy of the Universe is not my concern today. As I explained to Trunks, I have come to prevent an incredible evil."

Bulma interjected, "What about Vegeta? Whoever took over Vegeta has got to be just as big of a problem as whatever spiky hair here is talking about!"

Piccolo stepped in front of Bulma, "Spiky hair here is the God of our Entire Universe. He will be respected."

"Vegeta is in trouble!" Bulma shouted louder, her face red.

"Vegeta abandoned us!" Piccolo spat back, "Whatever Supreme Kai asks of us should be our priority."

Bulma was on the verge of tears as Trunks stepped between her and Piccolo, "Stop this now. We will take care of each threat equally." Turning to the Supreme Kai, Trunks continued, "I apologize Supreme Kai, but my Father requires my attention as well."

"It is understandable, Trunks. Vegeta is a powerful Saiyan, if he is our enemy, he could be just as dangerous as Babidi." Shin faced the group with a stern look on his face, "I do not know when or where Babidi will be here, I just know he is on his way. His magic can't hide that much from me."

 **Not too far away…**

A large, red skinned figure walked through a dark hallway. Followed by his white cape, the horned figure approached an opening, leading to a large room where a small figure floated in the middle. "Master Babidi, why have you called me?"

The floating figure turned to reveal his wrinkled, brown face and bulging eyes, "Ah, Dabura. Yes yes." He smiled as he floating close to his demonic underling, "As we approach Earth, I fear we might meet some resistance."

"The Kai? He is just a little nuisance to me."

"It seems he has gathered friends.." The wrinkled, brown wizard pointed to a floating, giant crystal ball above them. In the ball was an image of Supreme Kai surrounded by the Z-Fighters. "Prepare the others. "

"Yes, Master Babidi." The demon king turned around, making a quick exit of the room, his cape flapping behind him.

 **Back at the Tournament Stage...**

The Supreme Kai turned to Bulma, "Do we know how long it will take Vegeta to get here?"

Bulma took a deep breath, attempting to calm her nerves as she spoke, "From the Captain's trajectory, it could take about ten days."

"I can sense Babidi's presence, he is at least a few days away.." Turning to the purple haired Half-Saiyan, the Supreme Kai continued, "Trunks, I need you to come with me in the meantime. There is something we must do."

Trunks hesitated to respond, thinking silently for a moment before his mother spoke up, "Trunks, you should go.." The blue haired genius took off her communication device, "But take this with you, just in case."

The Half-Saiyan nodded, taking the device and turning to Supreme Kai, "Let's not waste any time then."

"Agreed, Kibito!" Just as the Supreme Kai shouted, a large red skinned man seemed to appear out of thin air. "Please take Trunks and I back home."

The large, red skinned man spoke with a commanding, yet respectful voice, "Yes, Supreme Kai." He placed one of his large hands on each of Supreme Kai and Trunks' shoulders, the three disappearing as fast as the red man had appeared.

Gohan was the first of the group to speak up after Trunks' departure, "Well, I guess we probably should prepare in our own ways...Bulma, can you get my arm fixed in time?"

Bulma was still a bit emotional and out of sorts, she was trying to pull herself back to reality but still not all there. "I'm sorry Gohan, what did you say?"

Android 16 spoke up, "Give me Son Gohan's arm, I can do the repairs rather quickly." Bulma handed the mechanical limb to their Android friend. In a flash, the arm was covered in a bright silver goo-like substance. "My Big Gete Star cells have repaired your arm." Android 16 turned to Gohan as he withdrew his cells from the mechanical limb and handed it to the Half-Saiyan.

"Oh wow..thanks 16!" Gohan held his mechanical left arm in his hand, looking at it confusingly, "So can I just pop it back on, or what?"

Bulma cracked a smile, "Come on Gohan, let's go to my place and I'll reattach it correctly...In fact, we should all stay there."

Piccolo nodded, "It seems the most likely place Vegeta will go, controlled or not."

 **On the Sacred World of the Kais…**

Trunks, Supreme Kai, and Kibito reappeared in the middle of a green, luscious landscape. "What a beautiful planet.." Trunks thought to himself as he looked around.

A few hundred feet in front of where the three stood was a small lake and in the middle was a tall rock formation, like a tower standing in the Kai stepped out ahead of the others, pointing right towards it. "That is where we must go, where your training with me will begin."

"Training..well, let's get going then!" Trunks blasted off like a rocket towards the formation, nearly blowing the Supreme Kai off his feet.

 **Back on Earth…**

Gohan laid motionless on what appeared to be an operating table, "How much longer, Bulma?"

"Sit still." Bulma stood over the Half-Saiyan, tools in hand as she prodded at the point of connection between Gohan's shoulder and arm, "You're just as impatient as your father."

Gohan felt his mechanical arm twitch ever so slightly as Bulma spoke up, "There we go. It should be good to go."

The Half-Saiyan shot straight up, leaping off the operating table. "Alright!" He gave Bulma a big hug before bolting out of the room, "Thanks again!"

"Yeah yeah.." The scientific genius sighed, her thoughts wandering off to her beloved Saiyan Prince, what kind of danger he was in, a tear rolled down her cheek. "Please be safe.."

* * *

It's been a really long absence, forgive me for putting up such a sub-par chapter, but this one was already written and I never submitted it.

I hope to get back into this story as I loved writing it, Next Chapter - Chapter 30: The Last of the Tuffles.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: The Last Tuffle**

 **On the Sacred World of the Kais..**

Trunks stood at the peak of the rock formation, in the middle of the lake. He slowly took a few steps forward at the urging of Shin. At the center of the formation, thrust into the ground, was a large sword. "That's it..?" The Half-Saiyan looked back at Shin and Kibito, who now stood a few feet behind him, "You want me to pull a sword out of the ground?" Trunks had heard of fairy tales and stories that included stuff like this, but he hardly took them to heart.

Kibito's booming voice erupted, "IT IS NO SMALL MATTER, MORTAL. MANY OF THE KAI HAVE TRIED TO PULL THE Z-SWORD, TO NO AVA-"

Shin extended a hand to Kibito, "Now now my friend, there's no need to be rude." The soft spoken god smiled as he took a step toward Trunks, "Yes. I want you to pull the sword out of the ground."

"Okay.." Trunks stepped closer until he was just inches from what Kibito had called the Z-Sword, "I'll give it a shot." The Half-Saiyan spread his legs apart, crouching slightly as he wrapped his hands around the hilt and tried to yank the sword out. Much to his surprise, the sword didn't budge.

Kibito let a smug smirk come across his face as he could see the surprise in Trunks' body language. "See Master, he can't do it."

Trunks grunted, tugging harder on the hilt of the sword, but it remained still. As he started to pull harder, a white aura erupted around the Half-Saiyan. The ground around him began to crack, but still the sword didn't budge.

Shin looked briefly at his servant, "Give him time, Kibito. Don't underestimate the strength of the Saiyans."

The sky began to darken a bit as Trunks continued to struggle, "Who the hell put this thing here?" The Half-Saiyan yelled as his aura began to brighten and his hair spike, "Come on!"

"He's doing it.." Shin muttered to himself, watching in awe at the strength of Trunks, "Saiyans..unbelievable."

Lightning struck around the pillar of stone as Trunks' Super Saiyan aura exploded, "Almost got iiiit.." The Half-Saiyan could feel the sword start to move, but his strength wasn't quite enough, "Damn it!" Trunks let his aura double in size, the crackling of electricity surrounded him as he pulled the blade from the ground. The rock around it collapsed until the only thing left was the sword and the Half-Saiyan, floating in the air.

Floating alongside Trunks was Shin and Kibito, the latter gawking in awe at the feat that was accomplished before his eyes, "I can't believe it.."

"I can't believe how heavy this damn thing is.." Trunks struggled to keep the sword from pulling him down into the water as he reverted back to his normal state.

"It was always said that the strength of the Z-Sword isn't as a weapon, but lies on the inside." Shin smirked, "But Kai legends are rarely taken at face value, now let's get started."

 **Less than 24 hours later, just on the other side of Mars..**

"How much longer, General?" The mixed voice of Baby Vegeta echoed throughout the bridge of the large spaceship.

"We should be arriving within the hour sir."

"Good. I have been waiting way too long for my revenge. Prepare yourselves, men." the grey haired Saiyan body of Vegeta stood up, Baby letting a smile crack upon his host's face. "This is going to be fun."

 **On a cluster of islands off the coast of South City..**

Krillin and Tien stood at the front of a large room, hands behind their backs as they observed a small group of martial artists practicing. "They seem to be learning quickly, it was a good idea to start a new dojo, Krillin."

"It wasn't my idea." Krillin said, "It was Master Roshi's. In fact, where is that old coot?"

In the back of the room was Master Roshi, standing with his walking stick and turtle shell on his back, ogling a few of the female students from behind. "Such a good idea I had.." The Old Turtle Hermit thought to himself as he cracked a slight smirk.

"Master..you wouldn't be up to anything would you?"

The Turtle Hermit quickly put a serious look on his face and he noticed Krillin standing beside him, "Of course not! What are you implying? I am just observing their form!"

Krillin nodded and rolled his eyes, "Come on back to the front, Master."

Master Roshi huffed as he listened to the bald monk, leaning on his walking stick as he made his way to the front of the class. "What's the point of living to be this old if I can't enjoy it?"

Tien was in the front of the class, helping a student with the form of his kicks when he heard a knock on the door. The triclops slowly made his way over to the entrance, opening the door to see a slim, black haired woman in the doorway. "Welcome to the Turtle and the Crane School of Martial Arts, what can I do for you?"

The woman looked to be a young adult, mid to late 20s, her black hair separated into pigtails and wearing a white t-shirt with black shorts. She seemed small in stature, but Tien could feel the determination in his look, "I'm here to challenge the Master of this school."

Before Tien could even respond, Master Roshi had interjected, overhearing the voice of the young woman. "That would be me!" The Turtle Hermit desperately tried to hold back his trademark nosebleed as he observed the attractive, young woman.

"This old man?" The black haired woman looked puzzled, "I heard this school was run by great warriors."

Krillin spoke up next, "Don't be deceived by his looks, Master Roshi has trained some of the strongest warriors this planet has ever seen."

Tien stood to the side, allowing the young woman to step into the training hall. "Students, let's take a break." The three-eyed man motioned for the students to exit down a hallway, "You can have some lunch."

Some of the students muttered as they followed their tutor's instructions, "Master Roshi will show her a thing or two."

Tien and Krillin stood off to one side as Master Roshi took a better look at the girl who so openly challenged him. She was a bit taller than Roshi, but not quite as tall as Tien. "So, do you have any training, young lady?"

Standing across from Roshi, the young woman took a traditional fighting stance, "I was trained by my Father, he was once one of the best Martial Artists on the planet!"

"I see, I see." Master Roshi stood with his walking stick in his right hand, "Well, take your best shot I guess."

"You're just going to stand there? No stance, no defensive position?"

"I have all the defensive position I need, young lady."

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you." The young woman immediately took the offensive, showing a speed that was rare among humans, something the Turtle Hermit immediately took notice of. Thinking she had the advantage, the woman led with a punch that she was sure would knock that old man down a peg or two. However, much to her surprise, her fist only met air. As she stood dumbfounded, the young woman felt a small poke on her back. Whipping herself around, she came face to face with the smiling Turtle Hermit, who had just poked her with his stick. "Didn't mean to scare you."

The black haired woman shook her head, she couldn't believe the speed of this kooky, old man. It was time to take it up a notch. Quickly she launched herself at the old man, but just before she reached him, she burst up into the air with speed that she hadn't yet displayed. Smirking as she flipped in the air, "I got him this time.." she thought to herself and swung her leg directing towards the back of Master Roshi's head.

Unfortunately for him, the perverted old man was using his advanced speed to sneak a peek down the airborne woman's shirt instead of paying attention to the boot headed straight for his noggin. As the the kick landed, an audible ouch could be heard from the Turtle Hermit, rubbing the back of his head.

The young woman let out a shout of joy, "Ha! I finally got you."

"Indeed you did.." The Turtle Hermit smiled as he began unstrapping the turtle shell from his back and letting it fall to the ground, the weight cracking the floor. "Aah, much better." Master Roshi began warming up his arms, stretching and limbering up, "Now girly, we can really get started."

The young woman stared in awe at the impact the gigantic shell had made on the stone floow. She was flabbergasted that this old man had been moving so quickly with something that heavy on his back, "Um..my name is Videl."

 **At a remote location, somewhere in the mountains…**

The only sound within over a hundred miles was the flapping of Piccolo's cape in the wind. The Super Namek floated above the snow covered ground, cross legged with his eyes closed. Normally he would do this at Kami's floating palace, but there were too many residents there between Broly, Mr. Popo, and Dende to get true silence.

Taking in the surrounding area, Piccolo could clearly feel every speck of energy on the entire planet. Ever since he fused with his other half over a year ago, his senses had improved drastically, he could survey the Earth itself, as if he had been Guardian for all those centuries. Piccolo then thought, in a strange way, he really had been the Guardian all the time, or at least part of him had.

A few moments later, two enormous power levels came to the brink of Piccolo's senses, "Who..who the hell is that?" The large one seemed familiar..but it took the Super Namek a few seconds to place it, "It's..it's got to be Vegeta." Vegeta's energy was definitely different, but that would make sense if he had been taken over as Bulma had suggested. Piccolo opened his eyes and flared his aura, blasting off towards Capsule Corp, "I've gotta tell the others."

 **At Capsule Corporation..**

Gohan was chowing down on a bowl of rice, compliments of Bulma. 16 sat not too far from him, observing the strange, barbaric way that the Half-Saiyan consumed his sustenance. The large Android thought it was convenient that he did not require such things.

The orange-clad Half-Saiyan suddenly dropped his bowl, the resulting loud noise catching the attention of the nearby Bulma, "Gohan, are you okay?"

Gohan was now standing, a serious look coming across his face as he spoke, "Piccolo is on his way...very quickly. Something's wrong."

16 stood up beside Gohan, "We should meet him outside." The large Android slowly made his way into the courtyard, his Half-Saiyan companion not far behind.

It was only a few seconds before the awaited Super Namek landed, "I see you felt me coming. We need to go, quickly."

Gohan closed his eyes, trying to sense what Piccolo had undoubtedly felt, "Ah..I see."

16 was next to speak, questioning the others, "What is it?"

"Vegeta's here." Piccolo said sternly, "We have to go."

Bulma came running into the yard, "Vegeta?! Already? The Captain said he wouldn't be here for ten days!"

Piccolo turned towards the blue haired genius, "Well, he's here now."

 **Back on the Sacred World of the Kais…**

Trunks' silver aura brightened the landscape, struggling with all his might to wield the Z-Sword against various obstacles that the Supreme Kai had conjured up for him. The Half-Saiyan had been training with the obnoxiously heavy weapon for almost a full twenty-four hours and yet he could still barely move it in his base form. "This thing is ridiculous. Are you sure I can't go Super Saiyan and do this?"

Kibito spoke up, "That would defeat the point of the training!"

The Supreme Kai chuckled, "Kibito is right Trunks, staying in your base form undoubtedly will prove to be more fruitful for this type of training."

Trunks was about to try another swing as he heard a strange noise, "Oh! That must be the communicator Mom gave me.." The Half-Saiyan dropped the heavy sword and quickly answered.

On the other end of the communicator was a hysterical Bulma, "Trunks! Oh thank goodness, it's your dad! He's back already!"

"What?!" Trunks turned to the Supreme Kai, "You have to take me back, now!"

"Your training is not complete!" Kibito shouted, appalled at the audacity of this Half-Saiyan to bark orders at his master.

Shin quietly spoke up, "It's all right Kibito. We will take him back. There's no point in the training if the Earth is destroyed before he gets back." The Supreme Kai motioned for Trunks to come to them, "Shall we go?"

At the behest of his master, Kibito placed one hand on Shin and the other on Trunks as the three disappeared into thin air.

 **Back on Earth, at The Turtle and Crane School of Martial Arts..**

The black haired woman known as Videl was sweating profusely, trying to continue her assault on Master Roshi. She had only mustered that one, single hit on the old man in her many attempts.

"Are you ready to call it, young lady?" The Turtle Hermit was now completely effortlessly dodging her swings due to her fatigue setting in, "In all reality, you are absolutely incredible for your age."

Breathing heavily, the black haired woman stopped her assault, "Alright.." She bowed her head to the old man, "I humbly ask you to train me, Wise Master."

Master Roshi smiled, "I believe we can take on another student." The old man turned to Tien and Krillin, "Don't you concur?"

Krillin and Tien had been silently observing the sparring match, honestly impressed with the girl. Her strength and speed would have rivaled their own back in their tournament days. With some honed training, the girl could be something special, for a human.

"Definitely!" Krillin said excitedly, "Videl, you're pretty astounding."

"Indeed." Tien concurred, "Well, let's get class ba-" The three-eyed man suddenly went silent, turning the Krillin. "Do you feel that?"

The bald monk's face turned from excited to somber, "Yeah..Piccolo, Gohan, heading somewhere, fast. It must mean trouble."

"Let's go." Tien hurried outside, Krillin not far behind him as the two ignited their aura's, blasting into the air.

Videl's jaw dropped as she observed the two leave, "Those guys can FLY?!"

 **Moments later..**

Piccolo, Gohan, and 16 stood in the middle of a barren wasteland, all three staring towards the sky as a ship slowly came into view. Piccolo turned for a moment, noticing the arrival of Tien and Krillin, "Good of you to join us."

"What's going on?" The short monk asked, observing what appeared to be a spaceship slowly approaching where they stood, "Is that.." Krillin could now feel the energy aboard the ship, "Vegeta?"

As soon as Krillin finished speaking, three figures suddenly appeared in front of him. It was Trunks, Kibito, and the Supreme Kai. The purple haired Half-Saiyan walked towards the Z-Fighters, "Hey guys.."

"Why does it always take a global crisis to get us all together?" Krillin cracked a smile at his own sarcasm, trying to lighten the somber mood of the group to no avail.

"I wonder what we're facing here.." Piccolo's stern face showed no emotion as the ship grew closer, "We have no idea how strong Vegeta has gotten, let alone what this..entity has done to him."

"Well, only one way to find out.." Trunks turned towards the now landing ship, "Let's go welcome my father."

The ship soon landed, extending a large ramp and opening up to a shadowy figure. As he exited the ship, the figure was revealed to be the Saiyan Emperor himself, Vegeta. The group immediately noticed the difference in Vegeta's appearance, his black hair now silver in color and strange, red lines on his face. Following slowly behind was a strange looking, silver clad man. He towered over his Saiyan master and appeared much more muscular. The two made their way down the ramp, followed by a squadron of underlings.

As Baby Vegeta took his first step onto the surface of the planet, he took a deep breath and observed the group before him, "Well...it seems we have a welcoming party, General. How accommodating."

Trunks took a step forward, "Welcome home, Father." The sarcasm in the Half-Saiyan's voice immediately implying he knew this wasn't truly Vegeta.

Piccolo was next to speak, "Who are you?"

Baby Vegeta let out a smirk and a light chuckle, "Well, it appears I've already been found out..I am Baby…" His aura ignited and sparked with the power of a Super Saiyan 2, "And I'm here to exterminate you."

 **Next Chapter - Chapter 31: Saiyan Pride**

* * *

Author's Note - Thanks for reading! I know it's not a very action packed Chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. Trust me, it will pay off!


End file.
